Yamato Dreams
by Star Night 6
Summary: A girl escapes Orochimaru and seeks refuge in Konoha. She feels safety in the village. But not for long.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in this but the OCs. The rest is probably Kishimoto's or another awesome anime director

In the forests between the Country of Rice and the Country of Fire, there was a young girl with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a white shirt and white pants. She was running in the trees trying to get away from someone. Three sound ninja were hot on her trail. "GET BACK HERE!" one yelled. " _Hell no!_ " she thought. Then one threw a kunais at her, she dodged most but one grazed her shoulder and another slashed her left leg. She winced in pain and put her hand in her small bag on her waist. She took out a food pill. Once eaten she began to picking up even more speed creating an even bigger gap between her and the ninja.

" _I have to keep running_!" the girl thought. " _ **They're catching up**_!" a women's voice told the girl. She knew she could trust the voice. The girl turned her head and saw them again. " _They just don't know when to quit_ " it was very annoying they were still trying to get her. She grabbed a scroll turned fully around, still jumping in the trees, and made a blaze of shuriken and kunais fly at the sound ninja following her. The kunais only had to just cut the skin to help her, and each one did. They all fall to the ground. The weapons were laced with a special sleep medication that makes the person drowsy and forget where they are when they wake up. The girl jumps down and looks at them. "That's for before. _Please forgive me, I didn't want to fight you_ " thought the girl. " _Now to Konoha. Maybe they could help…_ " the girl thought before running again. She was trying to get as far away from any other ninja that could be following her. Keeping a relatively quick pace, trying not to waste all her energy at once. A few hours pass, no sign of any ninja following. She finds a nice shady spot under a tree and decides to rest for a bit. But being exhausted from all the running she ended up falling asleep.

~Anbu POV~

It was a normal B ranked mission. You know where you have to stop an allied nation's kage from being murdered. We were on our way back to the village, no thugs or anyone trying to attack us on our way. But then I noticed a body lying under a tree. When I got closer I noticed it was a girl and she was in a beaten up state. She wore a dirty white shirt and pants and there was something over her mouth. It looked like a huge muzzle, the only thing was it was entirely metal and covered from the top of her nose to bottom of her chin. There were only two nostril holes for her to breath threw. "What is this? Ushi come look at this!" one anbu said. He wore a mask that was white and black, it almost looked like a cat. The other anbu called Ushi walked over. His mask was all whit except for a purple triangle between the eyes. "What is it Tora?" Ushi asked as he walked over to his teammate. "It's a girl. And there is something on her face." Tora said bending down and picking up the girl. She was pretty light so it was easy to hold her. "What are you doing?! She could be an enemy!" Ushi said with concern in his voice. Bringing an enemy into their village could spell disaster. "I don't see a headband on her and she's pretty beaten up. She needs to see a doctor." replied Tora as he stared walking towards the direction of the village. "I don't like this. I have a bad feeling" said Ushi while trying to keep up with Tora. The village wasn't too far, only a few more miles.

~The Girl POV~

The girl awoke to sun shining very brightly in her face. She squinted trying to see where she was. She looked around and noticed the Konoha doors to the village, then she noticed she was moving. The girl then looked at the anbu man that was holding her. He looked back at her. "Oh you're awake? Morning." He said smiling under his mask. " _Why is he carrying me? Where am I going?_ " she thought. Being very worried what might happen she jumped out of his arms and a good fifty feet from him. She ran quickly. Not knowing the area at all, this was bad. And she really didn't want to get cornered.

~Anbu POV~

Tora was just a few yards into Konoha when he noticed the girl woke up. He smiled, not that she could tell, and greeted her. The girl in his arms started to move, then jumped out of his arms and started to run. "Hay!" he yelled, but she was too far away. "What did I tell you?" Ushi said. The two men began to go after her. No use, they ran to where she last was but couldn't see her anywhere. "We have to find her. I'll inform the Hokage, you look for her" said Ushi he disappeared already on his way to the Hokage tower not waiting for Tora to protest or anwser. Tora chose a direction and started running to look for the missing girl. "If she is an enemy, the Hokage will have my head on a stick for sure!" he said

~The Girl POV~

She looked behind her to see if the anbu men had caught up to her, nope no sign of them. "I need this thing off so I can defend myself better" she thought. But who would help? For all she knew, she was going to be interrogated by the leaf's Ibiki Morino, Konoha's interrogator and torturer. Just the thought chilled her to the bone. When she wasn't looking she bumped into someone. She fell over and landed on him. When she looked she noticed a green flak jacket. " _Anbu!?_ " She got up fast. But then she noticed, it wasn't an anbu.

~Shikamaru's POV~

I was just walking with Asuma Sensei talking to him about shogi and how he could almost beat me at it if he took his time with each piece. He thinks I play like an old man. Then all of a sudden I was knocked off my feet by someone and they landed on me. I looked and saw a girl about my age staring back at me. She got up pretty quick and began backing away then started running. "That was weird, are you ok Shikamaru?" Asuma Sensei asked holding out his hand to me. "Yeah I'm fine. But she looked terrified when she saw me. And did you see what was on her face?" I said getting up with Asuma's help. "Her clothes were dirty too. Do you think she is an escaped prisoner? It'll be a drag if she is." I continued. "Well I don't know but we should just follow just in case" Asuma said as he began to follow her. "What a drag" I said. I could think of many other better things I could be doing, like playing shogi, but I decided to follow Asuma "you owe me a game of shogi when this is all over". Asuma laughed.

~The Girl POV~

The person she bumped into was Shikamaru Nara and his sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Her face turned pale and started to back away in fear. "Oh no! I'm in some serious shit here" " _ **Its ok just start running out of the Nara's jutsu range**_ " the women's voice told her. She started running faster this time. She jumped on the top of a tall building to see where the Nara boy was. She looked left than right. But when she turned around she noticed he was only a few houses away. Their eyes met. " _He's following me!_ " Then the girl decided to walk over to the edge of the building, she looked at him and began to fall backwards. But she was in no danger because when she was down far enough, she focused the chakra in her hands and feet to cling to the wall. She went to the right side of the building and climbed down. "Maybe that will fool them". She got off the wall and began walking trying to blend in as much as she could with the people around her.

~Shikamaru POV~

"She saw us! What a drag now she's gonna run faster" I complained. I noticed she stared walking to the end of the other house. Not run like I thought. "What the hell?"

"Maybe she heard you" Asuma said stopping where he was.

Then the girl turned to us and started to fall.

"Is she insane?!" Asuma exclaimed and began to run towards the girl.

We ran to where she fell. But we didn't see a body on the ground, in fact it was as if she wasn't there. And that's when it dawned on me "She tricked us. She knew we'd come here as she made her escape". Asuma nodded in agreement with what I said.

"And she is probably trying to blend in now" he said

"What a drag" I sighed. "I guess we will have to split up"

~The Girl's POV~

" _Maybe if I find him he could help me_ " the girl was thinking to herself and was completely unaware of the person coming up behind her at great speed. She was knocked off her feet. How ironic. "Are you ok Miss?" she turned slightly and saw a boy in a green jumpsuit with sweatbands on his ankles. His hair was in a bowl cut and his eyebrows were so thick they could probably be braided. "Miss? Did I hurt you?" she shook her head. "He doesn't seem threatening. _**Maybe he could help**_ ". He held out his hand to help her up and she took it. She kept her head down so he wouldn't see the metal muzzle on her face. "What's the matter?" the bushy browed boy (AN: try saying that ten times fast) questioned trying to look at her face. The girl hesitated for a moment not wanting to scare the boy, then slowly lifted her head to show him why she wasn't talking and pointed at the muzzle. "What is that?" "LEE!" she and the boy, Lee looked at the direction of the yell.

~Shikamaru POV~

After Asuma and I decided to go on either side of the building to find the girl. I went to the right, Asuma went to the left. I was looking for less than ten minutes when I noticed Lee talking to someone. Poor girl he's probable talking up a storm. When I got a little closer I realized he was talking to the girl we were looking for. "LEE!" I yelled at him. He has no clue what is going on. She and Lee both look at me. " _Shit!_ " I thought " _she might start running. What a drag_ ". I get closer and realize she isn't going to start moving. " _What is she planning?_ " "Hay Lee what are you doing?" I asked him keeping my distance. "Oh, hay Shikamaru! I was just doing my daily warm up of five hundred laps around the village when I accidently bumped into this girl." Lee then pointed to the girl who was trying to hide behind him. She would occasionally look at the ground then back at me.

" _Is she seeing if I am going to use my shadow possession jutsu_?" I thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

The girl would look at me and then back at Lee. " _Is she trying to make me seem like the bad guy?_ "

Lee then looked at me and said "Shikamaru, do you know her?"

"Yes, "I only partially lied "and she has to come with me" I took one step forward toward Lee when she jumped high into the air and away from us. "Not again!"

Lee looked at me with confusion "What's going on?"

"Asuma and I think she is an escaped prisoner but we are unsure. All we know is she wants to stay away from Asuma and me"

"Well then let's go find her!" he said before going after her.

"What a drag, now I have to watch out for two people".

~Girl POV~

" _Why do I keep running into him? I need to find…_ " she trailed off looking everywhere in a panic when she spotted a certain short brown haired anbu " _THERE_!" she jumped down a few hundred yards behind him, he was wearing a green flak jacket like the other anbu, with a blue long sleeved shirt and blue pants. She slowly walked up on him. She was about to tap his shoulder when he turned around and looked at her. She jumped a little. "Hm? Do you need something?" he asked with a smile. The girl nodded and pointed at the mask.

"That? You want that mask off?" he questioned

The girl nodded again in agreement. "Sure, I'll get it off for you." He said and went to go touch the front of it when the girl jumped back quickly and shook her head. "What's wrong? You want me to get it off you right?" The girl was pointing to the back of her neck. She moved her hair to show the back of the muzzle. There was what looked like a buckle and a paper seal. "I see. One second please." The man then release the seal from the mask and unbuckled it for her. She took a deep breath of the fresh air.

 _Chapter one is done. Please review. And thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Again I own nothing but the OCs. Kishimoto is the one who created the naruto everything. Please enjoy and comment suggestions, criticism (not too mean though), and thoughts. Thank You._

The girl took a deep breath and then said "Thank you so much. I am glad that you didn't touch the front with the seal on it. We would have been electrocuted. Trust me it is not fun, Yamato."

"How did you know my name? Who are you and why are you so beaten up?" Yamato asked

"I'm Mikki and I know you because I was one of Orochimaro's test subjects and read about you in some of his old test profiles. The reason I look this is because I was trying to run away from Orochimaru, then he sent some of his other subjects after me." she told him. "I got away and was going to rest but ended up falling asleep. I woke us as an anbu brought me here. But I don't know where they were going to bring me, and sure wasn't going to wait and find out. I ran into a few people and now they are after me and won't leave me alone."

Yamato replied with "Who are after you?"

"I ran into Shikamaru Nara, literally, and Asuma Sarutobi. Along with a boy named Lee, and the two anbu that brought me here." She stopped to catch her breath. "I heard about how you survived his tests and that you live in this lovely place. I-I just don't want to go back there. It was like hell on earth. He w-would do tests after tests. He took my brother from me." Tears welled up in her eyes. She was trying so hard to not let any escape. "For his better, more successful test subjects like me, he'd assign a handful to go into a town and find stronger shinobi to use and ..." She stopped talking and tears flooded from her face. Not wanting him to see her cry she put her head down.

Yamato looked at her with sympathy and put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little at the sudden touch. "It'll be alright. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise" he smiled. There was a loud, almost cheering like, noise coming from the sky. "What is that?" Yamato asked looking everywhere in the sky.

Then Lee came down from the sky. Apparently he had jumped really high and was happy about the distance he made. "Lee?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes it is I. It appears your mask is off. I am happy that you remembered my name."

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because! Uh because… Shikamaru why did we follow her?" he asked. He felt a bit dumb for not knowing the answer.

Shikumaru finally caught up to Lee "What a drag," he sighed "We followed you because you seemed suspicious and a threat to our village."

Mikki began to shake in fear. "I didn't do anything. So just please leave me alone."

"I'm afraid we can't do that" a voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was the anbu that brought Mikki to the village, Tora and Ushi. "The hokage has orders to bring you in for questioning. you're coming with us" Tora said.

"I don't want to fight you people, I don't want to hurt you." Mikki said putting her hands up in defense. She backed up a little to create distance. She isn't very good at close combat. "Then be a nice little girl and come with us" Ushi said approaching Mikki. "NO! _**We**_ -I'm not going with anyone" Mikki faced Ushi and opened her mouth then he fell to the ground motionless. "Did you just kill him?!" Tora asked reaching for a kunai. "You're next" she said coldly looking at Tora. Tora launched forward towards Mikki ready to avenge his fallen comrade, only he wasn't fast enough. She again opened her moth. Tora fell to the ground only a few feet from Mikki. She walked over to Tora and rolled him over. " _Thank god he didn't fall on his kunai_."

Mikki then looked back at the other three, they looked afraid of her. "I didn't kill them I promise. I just-". She stopped talking started down the street. Taking many different lefts and rights. She stopped by a small dark alleyway (AN: well that's safe please; don't do that unless you're Chuck Norris) when she was sure they weren't near her. She had a hard time catching her breath. She already used one third of her chakra on the anbu and she is already in a bad state. If she needs to use her chakra again, it'll have to be _that_ jutsu. "I just need to rest" she gasped for air "then I can go again" she leaned up against one of the walls and slid to the ground.

The sun was just starting to set only a few minutes after she hid in the alley. "Look what we have here" a man said looking at Mikki. The man appeared to be a jounin at the most, he had the Konoha flak jacket on and he stunk of alcohol. "What's a little lady like you doin' *hic* here?"

Mikki had no energy to run any more. " _ **You need to get away from here**_ " the woman's voice told her. " _I know that but I don't have much energy_ ". Mikki looked down at the floor, the man got closer to her. Mikki stood up from where she was and started to slowly walk shuffle backwards away from the man. While talking back and forth in her head. "Come here little girl, I won't hurt you". At those words Mikki remembered the first time she met Orochimaru. He said those exact words, oh how much he lied.

Mikki closed her eyes and started to shake with anger, building up her chakra with her chakra reserves. "Liar". The man looked in confusion. "Lies, all he said were lies. He used the exact same words you just did". She lifted her head and faced the drunk, her eyes looked like chakra, she had decided she was going to use _that_ jutsu. It was the only way she could think of escape. She opened her mouth as if to speak…

~Shikamaru POV~

"There she goes again" I said annoyed.

"She put these guys on the ground just by opening her mouth? How is that possible?" Lee wouldn't stop with the questions. It was getting hard to try to figure out what had happened. I crouched down and cupped my fingers. I always do my best thinking like this. Yamato walked over to check on the two anbu pulses. "They are alive. She only put them to sleep. Strange." Yamato said trying to think as well.

"I got it!" I yelled. "When she opened her mouth she used a certain jutsu of her's. She is making a noise, but only her target can hear. My guess it is pretty loud too. That must also be the reason for that metal mask that was on her face. Whoever put that on her didn't want her using that jutsu."

"And a jutsu like that must take a lot of chakra." Yamato added. "She used it twice, which must mean she's on her last leg".

"Then she won't be too hard to find. She is probably resting somewhere" Lee said while doing push-ups with his pinkies. The sky looked so beautiful when it set. Showing lovely shades of red, pink, and orange. So peaceful. Then there was a loud screech and felt a surge of chakra pass through us. "What was that!? We better go and see" Lee stated.

Yamato, Lee, and I all looked at each other nodded and went to find the source of the screech. The source led us to an alley half way across the village. A man was on the ground and Mikki was on her knees a few feet from him. She was hyperventilating. When we got closer to her, she started to back away. Lee went to go check on the man, he said he was fine but his pulse was a bit quicker than that of a normal pulse. "Mikki, what happened?" Yamato asked not getting any closer to Mikki. She looked up at us, her eyes were pure blue chakra.

"I have to stay awake. I have to fix what I did" she said getting up her arms hung limp by her side, walked over to the man. She used her right index finger and made a box in the air out of chakra. The box was playing three different videos. In one of the videos it showed Ushi and a woman on a picnic date with birds singing and sun shining. In another video I showed Tora smiling with his daughter (idk if he really has one but now he does) and he and her are picking flowers. But in the third box it appeared to be darker and more menacing like. No birds or flower patches. There was blood on the walls and on the floor. And in a corner was the man trying to hide from something, an inhuman thing. Mikki tapped on the third video. She created a bright green door to the room on the wall next to the man with the remainder of her chakra. In the video it showed the man go through the door. When he did the whole scenery changed into a peaceful field the man then started to smile and walk.

"There we go. He and the anbu will wake up eight hours from the time I used the jutsu. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I used my sleeper jutsu on the anbu so I wouldn't hurt them and they wouldn't hurt me." She turned to us "All that jutsu does is play a peaceful dream of what they love or want, it is really easy to wake up from it if you can wake yourself up from a dreams. But I'd doubt they would want to. And for this man I used my special justu, I call it my nightmare justu. You can guess what it does, this one you can't wake up from until the eight hours have passed. I can alter the dreams like what I just did. It also has a side effect. If I use it, I will get a nightmare and won't be able to wake up for eight hours."Mikki blinked and her eyes were no longer chakra but back to her normal brown eyes. "Sorry if I start to squirm or hit in my sleep"

After she finished speaking she began to fall. Yamato caught her before she fell to the ground. She had finally run out of chakra and fallen asleep. "Let's bring her and the others to the hospital" he said.

"What a drag" I sighed and went to pick up the drunk jounin, but Lee had picked him up and went on his way to go get the other two. "Well I guess I will go tell the hokage about what happened." and off I went. How do you even explain this to her?

~Yamato POV~

I arrived at Konoha's hospital and apparently Lee had brought the other three in about twenty seconds before I arrived then left to go to the Hokage Tower. Man, is all that guy thinks of is training? I saw Sakura and asked her for some help with Mikki. She led me to a room and I laid Mikki down on the bed. Sakura began to heal her wounds starting with her legs and working her way to her chest. When Sakura started to try to her upper left leg, she started to squirm and her breathing got heavier. " _She is having a nightmare like she said._ " She stopped healing for a minute, waiting for Mikki to stop. But when she tried healing the same area, Mikki did it again. "Yamato could you hold her legs still for me please?" I nodded and went over to hold Mikki's legs still. " _Mikki was kicking pretty hard. Must be a really bad dream_." Sakura was finishing up with healing Mikki. " _She did say this might happen. Maybe she has gone through this before_ " I thought to myself.

"All done" Sakura said and I let go of Mikki's legs. "So, what got her so beaten up?"

"She was a test subject of Orochimaru. She ran away and was followed by other ninja. So she had to fight them". I could see hatred in her eyes when I mentioned Orochimaru. "Oh! I almost forgot. The three other guys and her wont wake up for eight hours. And when she does be cautious when you approach her. She gets scared easily"

"Okay no problem." She nodded and shoed me out of the room so she could change her in to different clothes. I left to go meet Shikamaru and Lee at the Hokage Tower.

 _To be continued… in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing but the OCs. Please read and enjoy. Comment suggestions I love hearing your opinions_

~Mikki's Nightmare POV~

When I opened my eyes next I was in a dimly lit room. When I tried to move my arms, I realized I was tied to an examination table. There was blood stains on the table floor and on the sharp knives, not the ones doctors use but long kitchen knives, on a small table next to me. "No this can't be real. It's not real". It all felt so real. "Of course this is real". That voice, a man emerged from the darkness. His long black hair, pale skin, gold eyes that resembled a snakes. "Orochimaru?!"

"Yes. Who'd you expect?" he walked over to the knives and picked up the largest one and began to play with it. Seeing just how sharp they were. "Why'd you run away? You knew you wouldn't make it very far. Now you have to be punished" he slowly cut into my legs. I tried to let out a scream but was somehow unable to. " 'S the matter? We've only just begun" he said with a sinister smile. I began to thrash around trying to break free. But it was no use. "Please stop, please!" I pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before you left" he said plunging the blade into my left arm. I tried to kick as hard as I could, but my body felt like led. The pain wouldn't stop no matter how much I told myself it wasn't real. "We will have to conduct more tests to make up for the time you were away. Hehehe" he chuckled. "Help somebody help!" my cries were more of a pathetic whisper than a yell "Who do you think is going to save you? Those shinobi from the leaf that helped you? They are dead. Every last one of them. All thanks to you. It's all your fault."

"No that can't be true. You're lying. LIES!" I yelled at him finally able to yell something. "Are you so sure? Look no one has come to rescue you" he brought over a sewing needle "Time to take care of that mouth of yours for good" NO don't let this happen! Please!

~Yamato POV~

I went straight to the Hokage's to inform her of what had just happened. When I get there, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Lee were waiting for me. "Hay glad you could make it! How's the girl?" Asuma asked

"I brought Mikki to the hospital, Sakura is taking care of her." I told them "She is stuck in a pretty bad nightmare"

"Okay I don't know what is fully going on. All I know is that there was a girl who incapacitated two anbu and a jounin. And now she is out too. Who is she?" Tsunade asked. Apparently the other guys didn't have all their information.

"Ma'am, her name is Mikki and she was one of Orochimaru's test subjects. She ran away from him and had to deal with some ninja that were going to bring her back to him. She is easily scared. That's why the three guys are now asleep." I explained, Lee and Asuma looked surprised. Shikamaru must have figured it out earlier, because he didn't seem fazed. Tsunade looked really mad when I said Orochimaru, as if she was going to throw her desk out the window. But thank god she didn't. "Mikki has a jutsu where she can put people to sleep, she can choose a peaceful one or a nightmare. The peaceful one, as Shikamru explained to us earlier, makes a high pitched noise that only her victim can hear. She said they can wake themselves up in this one, or just wait eight hours. But with her nightmare jutsu, is exactly that; a nightmare. No one can wake up till after the eight hours are up. If she uses this she gets a nightmare later when she falls asleep" I told her. Tsunade was very interested with this. The guys just sat there listening to all I had to say. "She came here with a metal muzzle or mask on her face. It was preventing her from using her jutsu. It's on the ground somewhere now, I can go get it if you'd like." Tsunade nods and off I go again. It didn't take long to find the muzzle. It's not to find it when the light was reflecting off it and into my eyes. I returned to the Hokage and gave it to her.

"This was preventing her from using her jutsu? It's just a mask, couldn't she take it off on her own?" Lee asked. "There was probably a seal on it preventing her from opening it" Shikamaru told him, I nodded in agreement. "She came here looking for me because I was one of his test subjects once, so she trusts me. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She even changed the jounin's nightmare into a more enjoyable dream."

The sun finally set for the day. There was a full moon shining outside, illuminating the night. People were headeding home to their loved ones. "Is it alright if wait at the hospital to greet her when she wakes up?" Tsunade nods. On my way out I hear Asuma talk to Shikamaru "Looks like it's going to be a long night. Want to play a game of shogi while we wait?" "Sure but you will only lose". I laugh a little, smart kid.

~Mikki POV~

"NO!" I sat strait up screaming and wouldn't stop. All the horrible things that happened. A nurse swung the open and ran over to me and grabbed my arms "It's ok! It was just a bad dream. You're safe. Calm down" the pink haired girl tried to calm me down. I looked at her. I'm not at Orochimaru's hideout? But instead in a hospital room. I grabbed her and hugged her. The tears wouldn't stop. It was terrifying. "Is everyone alright? No is one dead, right?"

"No one is dead. Everything is okay. Just relax" she gave a tight hug back. It was a warm, caring hug. I lay back down in the bed.

"Where's Yamato, is he alright too?" I looked everywhere in a panic. "Am I in trouble?" " _ **Calm down you'll overwhelm the girl**_ " She smiled and said he was waiting outside to escort me to the Hokage. We hear a knock at the door "Can I come in?" we heard Yamato ask threw the door. "Yes" the pinkatie answers. He opens the door and walks in. "How do you feel Mikki?" I give a small smile "Pretty good, is Sakura the one who healed me?" She looks at me "How do you know my name?" "I know you because I have been informed about you by Orochimaru, Sasuke, and other test subjects of his. I keep hearing by them that you are very strong". She looked even more surprised.

"Is she ok to leave and see Tsunade?" "Yes, but she might be sore for a while. So take it easy." She tells Yamato and me. I sit up and move the covers, there was a cold breeze. When I look down I quickly cover back up. I was in my bra and, if I'm lucky, underwear. Yamato blushes and quickly turns around looking at the ceiling "Sakura I thought you told me you were going to change her outfit". "I was going to, but she kept fighting me when I tried to get clothes back on her". She scratches her head. Yamato leaves "I'll be out here" he shuts the door behind him.

Sakura and I look at each other and begin to laugh. "He sure wasn't expecting that" I say. "He sure wasn't" she adds. She walks over to a chair by the window. On the chair were my clothes all cleaned for me. "Can you get into these or would you like some help?" she asks. I politely decline and tell her I can do it. She walks over to the door "Holler if you need any help" Sakura tells me before shutting the door.

I put my pants on first then my shirt. The clothes were so soft and clean. They even smelt like strawberries. " _She must have washed them at her house_ " I thought. I open the door seeing Yamato leaning against the wall talking to Sakura. "Thank you Sakura" she smiles at me saying it was no big deal.

"Ready to go?" Yamato asks. I nod, " _Hopefully I'm not in much trouble_ "

~At the Hokage Tower~

We walked to the Hokage's office. When we got to the room, the door was shut and we could hear her yelling. I felt a little worried and started shaking. "Don't worry. It'll be alright" Yamato assures me. He goes and knocks at the door. "WHO IS IT!" she yells. "It's me" he says. "Come in" her tone changed from threatening to normal and greeting, scary. He opens the door Tsunade is sitting at her desk there was a huge pile of papers and scrolls on the desk and some on the floor. A black haired woman holding a small pig standing off to the side of the desk. " _If my memory is correct that is Shizune and Tonton_ " In front of her was a man. When I got a better look at him, it was the drunk I used my jutsu on! I grabbed Yamato's arm and looked at him. "She's just mad at him because of earlier" he whispers to me. I let go of his arm.

"But Ma'am she attacked me!" the man tells her.

"She wouldn't have had to if you didn't scare her and try to get some!" she yelled at him. "She had every right to do so. Hell, I would have killed you. She even got rid of your nightmare. You should thank her". The man turned to leave, he noticed me and jumped. He ran out of the room covering his ears. Like that would stop my jutsu. Tsunade let out a long tired sigh. "Shizune he is on a three month suspension from training and missions make a note of that for me please". "Yes my lady" she began to wright vigorously.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Mikki. Yamato explained everything to me. You are not in too much trouble so no need to worry." She smiled at me. I smiled back. "He also told me you were tested on by Orochimaru, is that true?" I nod slowly.

"I didn't mean to run away or hurt the anbu. I was just afraid and needed to find Yamato. And the mask, I needed it off" I explained. Tsunade then dug through her papers and pulled out some metal. The mask! I backed up. "Don't worry I'm not going to put this on you. I will have it destroyed for you" my eyes lit up at those words. Freedom at last.

"Miss. Tsunade I have a favor to ask" I blurt out. "Yes?" "With your permission I would like to stay here and help with anything I can." I stood tall hoping she wouldn't know how nervous I was.

She smiled at me, "Sure thing. But only if you do your best efforts every time". Now it was my turn to smile. I was so happy. "Really? Thank you so much! I will do my best I promise!" I have a place to call home. But then…

 _Hope you all enjoyed. I will get the next chapter soon. Stay cool friends!_


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLO! I only own the OC's, I do not own anything Naruto. Enjoy_ _please review!_

~Hokage Tower~

"Hokage!" an anbu black ops appeared in front of us. He sounded panicked. "There are rouge ninja attacking us about thirteen miles from the village entrance. They say they are looking for their teammate and that we have her." Rouge ninja? Teammate? That's when I realized.

"Was one of them a red head and the other a dirty blond?" I asked. He nodded he was going to speak but I cut him off. "Get all of your anbu out of there! Now!" I told him. He has to listen or… let's not think bad thoughts yet. "Hurry or they will all die!" Tsunade looks at me and asks "Why woud you say that? Our anbu are top notch. They can handle a few rouge ninja" I shook my head violently. "No you can't. Maybe a few can lay a scratch on them. Please get them out of there!" The anbu then took out a pistol, opened the window and the gun shot out a green smoke. He was signaling them to retreat.

I began to pace around trying to think. Think of something that could help. "Mikki do you know them?" Tsunade asked me. To which I nodded. "They are horrible people. The red head is a master at weapons and is immune to any and all poisons. The dirty blond, he's a chakra vampire. He can steal as much chakra as he wants. They are ruthless killers" " _What do we do? They will bring me back_ " That thought was all that was in my mind.

"What do you suppose we do then Mikki?" Yamato asked me grabbing my shoulder stopping my pacing. "I don't know together they are almost impossible to defeat. They don't ever show mercy" another shot came out. In the distance a red smoke arose from where the ninja were spotted. "They defeated them" the anbu said.

"That's impossible!" I jump out the window and head for the direction of the smoke. " _They knew I wouldn't want them killing people, they knew it is the only way to draw me out._ _ **Those sick bastards**_." I was about a half mile from the gate when I noticed someone had followed me. Three someone's to be exact. Shikamaru, Asuma, and Yamato. "You're just gonna get killed." I warned them.

"So? We came to help you and protect our village." Asuma stated. He had a point. "Well then lets pick this pace up" I say starting to go faster. Asuma laughs along with everyone else.

When we finally reached the site. A lot of anbu were seriously injured broken bones and major areas were stabbed. Only a few had less severe injuries, like a missing eye from a kunai. "All anbu retreat now!" I yell to them and they obey. Some had to carry their severely injured friends out of the area. Standing across the field were two men with sinister smiles on their faces.

One, has a tall muscular man with broad shoulders. He is about six feet. Beautiful grey eyes and vibrant red hair spiking upwards. This man was Aoi. The other man wasn't as muscular but still had some build. He is only five foot nine inches. He had bright green, almost emerald, eyes and dirty blond hair. His name was Haru. And those two were Mikki's former teammates. "Ah Mikki. Glad you could join us" Aoi says his voice sounding just as strong as he looked. "It's about time you showed up. Oh and look, you brought new faces to crush" Haru speaks. "You can put them to sleep and we can head back to Lord Orochimaru, like usual," He says trying to get closer, but once he did Asuma had put on his chakra blades on, Yamato readied a kunai, and Shikamau got ready to use his shadow possession jutsu. "Feisty little bunch are we? Heh, no problem if you all are like the other anbu, you will be easy to take down." And with that Aoi and Haru readied themselves. Aoi was the first to attack, he charged at Asuma with one of his swords. Asuma blocked and tried to slash at him with his free hand. But Aoi leaped out of the way, Asuma was only able to cut a little piece of Aoi's shirt. Shikamaru threw four kunais at Aoi to distract him. Aoi blocked each one, he faced Shikamaru ready to swing his blade on him. That is where he made his mistake. Asuma took the chance and slash his blade at Aoi. Haru stepped in and grabbed his chakra blade. "ASUMA! Watch out he's the chakra stealer!" I warned him but it was too late. Haru dug his nails into Asuma's hand and drew blood, that's when he started to steal some of his chakra. "Aargh!" Asuma grunted in pain.

"Haru!" I yelled at him. I reached for a shuriken and threw it at Haru. He blocked with his free hand. "Why aren't you using your jutsu, Mikki? Are you afraid your friend will be caught in it to?" He said. He was right I was afraid of that happening. Yamato and Shikamru were too busy attacking Aoi and dodging all his blades to help us. I have to come up with something and quick."Fight me Haru, or are you afraid? You're just a big wimp." I was trying to get him mad so he'd let go of Asuma. This was all I could think of in the time I had. And surprisingly it worked, he let go of Asuma and turned to me. Asuma fell to his knees so much of his chakra was gone. "A wimp? You really know how to push my buttons, Mikki" his speed was a bit faster than me. He was behind me before I realized it. "Too slow!" he slashed a kunai into my back. "So tell me who the wimp is?" Then a puff of smoke came from where I was standing. "Shadow clone?" the real me came down from the sky with a heel kick. I got him in the back and slammed him into the dirt. The ground cracked a little around him. I jumped back and Haru got up. He was pretty badly injured and extremely annoyed. "Stop playing around!" he yelled at me. I smiled "If you insist" with that I opened my mouth using my nightmare jutsu on him. Haru was out like a light. "It's a good thing I already slept. My chakra was fully charged"

I go over to Asuma to see if he is alright. "I'm ok. I've had worse done to me before." He said with a smile. "If you guys are done chit catting, we could use some help over here!" Shikamaru said. He was using his shadow possession jutsu on Aoi, but was having a hard time keeping him under his control. Asuma and I rush over to their aid. Yamato was building up his chakra for a wood style jutsu. He was going to put them into a wood cage with a strong seal. Asuma grabs a hold of Aoi's left arm and I grab the right. Aoi is really strong, I was amazed the kid was even able to hold him there at all. Better stay on his good side. "Won't Haru be pissed to know you grabbed me instead of him this time" Aoi said with a smirk. I wanted to punch Aoi for his comment I raised my fist to punch Aoi "Hay I'll feel the punch so please don't" Shikamaru said and I lowered my fist. When Yamato was ready with his wood style jutsu, Shikamaru walked Aoi into one of the cages and Asuma sealed it. Yamato put Haru in the other and sealed it. Shikamaru let out a huge sigh "What a drag! We didn't even get to finish our game of shogi."

"You've beaten me at the game over ten times. It wouldn't be much different" Asuma said resting his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

I look over at Yamato, he was putting a different seal to send the ninja to the anbu's interrogation house. "Well that takes care of them. You guys can head home Mikki and I will report to the Hokage."

"No arguments there, good night guys." Shikamaru wave's goodbye and leaves. Asuma is the next to leave, he said he didn't want to keep Kurenai waiting up all night. That leaves just Yamato and me. We head to the Hokage to give the report. On our way back, Yamato seemed agitated about something. " _What's bothering him?_ _**I don't know ask him**_." But when I open my mouth to speak, Yamato talks instead. "What did Aoi mean when he said that the other guy would be mad that you grabbed him instead?" So that's what was bothering him. "Well when we would go on missions and I had to use my nightmare jutsu, I would always wake up screaming. Much like today." I let out a little giggle. "So every time I woke up, he would be there and hold me till I calmed down. It always worked."

When we reached the Hokage tower we hadn't said much after what I told him. Actually we hadn't said anything. " _Is he annoyed?_ _ **Again I don't know**_ _._ " We go to tell Tsunade of the events and we see her asleep. She was using a smaller stack of papers on her desk as a pillow. Hopefully it wasn't very important documents. It was pretty late. I look at the clock and it reads one in the morning. My eyes widen. "Oh my! Look at the time! You should get some rest" I tell Yamato. He did look really tired. The guy was just fighting some extremely strong ninja and used a lot of his chakra. "Ok, but where are you going to go?" I hadn't really thought about that part. I scratch my head and laugh a little. "Don't know. I did use my nightmare jutsu so I will end up waking up screaming." Yamato then looked deep in thought. What's he thinking? I give him a questioning look.

"I have an idea. How about you come home with me" I was happy but at the same time worried. Happy I have somewhere to go. But worried because I don't know if I'll hurt him when I'm asleep. "Everything will be alright there. Plus I'll be there when you wake up" he smiled at me. I smiled back at him and agreed. Tsunade mumbled in her sleep scaring us. "Well what do you say? Do you want to?" he whispers to me. "Sure but I am sorry in advance for anything I might do" I tell him. He giggles a little and we go on our way.

The streets are quiet, almost everyone is in bed or on their way home. The moon big and beautiful. As I was walking and enjoying the moon, I didn't notice that Yamato stopped and was unlocking the door to his apartment. "Uh, Mikki where are you going?" I turned around I was a bit embarrassed. "Oops thought it was further away." I scratch my head and laugh a little. " _ **Dork**_ _. Shut up_." Yamato laughs and opens the door. He throws his keys into a small bowl on a side table next to the door.

His apartment had a living room with a three seater couch, a small coffee table, and a bookshelf. There was a kitchen to the right of the door. It wasn't small or big, just the right size. There was two doors down the hall. One was the bathroom and the other was a bed room. I smile "Hold on for one minute please" Yamato goes down the hall and opens the door on the right into the bedroom and turns on the light. I walk over and sit on the couch. By the couch there is a window with a view of the Hokage Monument. Yamato walks out of the bedroom with a light blue t-shirt and navy blue shorts. "I got you these so you could wear something when you do go to sleep." He hands me the clothes. "Thank you so much" I give him a big smile "You should get to bed. Good night Yamato"

"Good night Mikki" and with that he walked back to his room. I heard him jump onto his bed and turn the light off. I tiptoed to the bathroom to change. I take my shirt off and put on Yamato's. It was big on me, it went to the middle of my thighs. I put his pants on next and they were big and baggy. It was comfy though. I folded my other clothes and carried them into the living room. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. Even though I know I'm going to have a nightmare, I'm not worried. A few minutes later I fall asleep.

Hope you all enjoyed until the next Chapter. See ya


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome back! Hope you all enjoy_ _don't forget to review!_

~Yamato's POV~

I awoke to the sun shining very brightly in my face. I squinted my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:34 am. I was going to get up when I realized I felt something on my chest. I look down and see Mikki is lying on top of me asleep. " _Did she sleep walk? How do I get out of this without her fighting me?_ " I summoned a wooden clone of myself. "Go tell Tsunade that it might be a while before I can give a report" The clone nods and heads on his way.

~Kakashi POV~

It was just an ordinary day. Sun shining, birds singing, children throwing shuriken at each other, just an ordinary day. I was rereading one of the Icha Icha books I have. It is an amazing book, I love it. Well, when I was walking around I noticed Yamato's clone. "Hay, where are you going?" I ask.

"To the Hokage. I have to tell her that Yamato will be a little late when giving his report today." He told me. A report, for what? "Why will he be late? That's not like him to be late." I say. "Well he's stuck. There is a girl sleeping on him" he says. Oh now this I have to see. I thank the clone and head to Yamato's house. Knowing the door would be locked and he wouldn't be able to open it, I went through an open window to his living room. I see neatly folded clothes on the table. " _Maybe this is a bad idea. Oh well since I'm here_." I kept walking. I walk down the hall and peek my head into his room. "Kakashi?" Yamato looks at me with confusion. "The one and only. What are you doing here in bed?" I ask him walking into the room more. "I had Mikki stay here for the night and when I woke up she was here and won't let go. She has a grip of steal." "Who's Mikki?" I ask. Yamato moves the covers a little. I notice there is a girl holding onto Yamato. She couldn't be any older than 17. "Wow Yamato. Nice job, but isn't she a little young for you" I joke. Yamato blushes a little "It wasn't like that I swear! When I went to sleep she wasn't here." I laugh at Yamato's reaction this is just too perfect. "Oh I should warn you, she's going to wake up screaming"

"A little rough eh?" I joke again. He makes this way to easy. "I told you it wasn't like that" he said. "She is going to scream because she is having a nightmare". How does he know this? "Then why don't you wake her up?" he shakes his head "You can't, it's impossible. Until the eight hours are up," He tells me. "And I have no idea when that is." I smile under my mask "what time is it?" I ask him we look at the clock it reads 7:59 am. "Maybe I can help you get her off you." I walk over to him and grab the girl's side. "Wait do not do that! She is grabbing on even tighter and with her nails." I let go and she loosens her hold on him. I move my arms to grab her and she tightens her grip again. "She can tell when someone is going to touch her in her sleep? Strange." I say. Then the girl began to squirm and mumble. "Hay… sleep" she says in a low voice.

I look at Yamato hoping he'd have an answer. He just looked equally surprised as I was. "That was weird" I nod in agreement with Yamato. "Want anything? I might be a while before you can move." I ask him. He said just a cup of water. I walk out of the room and head for his kitchen. It took me a while before I could find a cup. I turned the faucet on and waited for the water to get cold. When it was fairly cold I put some water into the cup. On my way back, I heard a loud scream that quickly was cut off, coming from Yamato's room. I ran in and saw the girl, MIkki was it? Sitting up on one edge of the bed and Yamato sitting on the other. She was breathing quickly and shaking. "Are you the nice one?" Yamato looked confused "Yes I'm nice, Mikki." Her gaze was frozen on Yamato, watching his every move. "What's the matter?" I ask her.

She turns around quick. "Kakashi of the sharingan!" " _She knows me?_ " I thought to myself. "Calm down Mikki. It's alright" Yamato says trying to get her to relax. He reaches for Mikki's arm, but she grabs it before he could touch her. "Real… I'm awake." She took a deep breath and let go of Yamato. She slowly stopped shaking. "Were you half-awake a second ago?" I ask her and she nods. "The nightmares are just so real. You can feel every part of it. I couldn't tell if I was asleep still. I'm so sorry I slept walked again." She said looking at the floor. When I got a better look at her, I noticed she was wearing Yamato's clothes. I look back at Yamato to speak and he cut me off. "It's not what you think Kakashi." Damn it was a good one too. Mikki looked confused at what he said. "It's nothing Mikki. We should get ready to go inform the Hokage of the events of last night." Yamato stands up "Last time it is not what you think Kakashi." We smile and he heads to the bathroom. Mikki climbs off the bed and heads for the living room.

I follow her as she goes and grabs the neatly folded clothes. "So those are yours" I say trying to get a conversation. "Yeah" she says. "It's all I got." She hugs the clothes closely to her chest. She sits on the couch and stares out the window. We hear a flush and the door to the bathroom opens. Yamato walks out and Mikki practically sprints into it. As soon as she's in, she shuts the door and locks it. I look at Yamato "What was that about?" I ask him. "She's not used to others. She's been stuck as a test subject of Orochimaru." Orochimaru? God only knows the hell she's been through. "Is that how she knows me?" Yamato nods. We hear the doorknob click and the door opens. Out walks Mikki holding Yamato's clothes neatly folded. She hands Yamato his clothing and thanks him. "I'll meet you at the Hokage's. I have to go clear my head." And with that she leaves.

"Hay Kakashi what do you think she meant when she asked if I was the nice one?" Yamato asks putting his clothes on the coffee table and sits on the couch. I put my hand on my chin and think. "You said she had a nightmare right?' he nods. "Then maybe in her dream you were in it, but instead of being kind like you normally are. You were evil and probably scared her or even hurt her in her dream." I tell him. He looked sad at what I had said. Yamato then gets up and walks to the door. "Hm, well if you are right I hope she calms down a bit. I have to go see the Hokage." I nod and follow him out the door, locking it on my way out. Hopefully he has a key or he also has to go through the window.

~Yamato POV~

At the Hokage's I knock on the door, only to hear Tsunade just wake up. "Come in!" she yells through the door. When I get in I notice Mikki isn't there like she said she would be. Maybe it's going to be a while before she has cleared her head. "Good morning Yamato." She greets me moving the stack of papers she was using as a pillow. "I am here to give a mission report on last night's evens"

"Oh good" Tsunade says. "But where is Mikki?" Tsunade looks around. I scratch my head "I don't really know but she will be here" Tsunade sat back in her chair. "The report right, so…"

~Mikki POV~

I thought I could handle this nightmare but I was so wrong. I thought it was going to be about Orochimaru. It ended up being far worse. It was Yamato. And he was just as cruel as Orochimaru was. From what I can remember about the nightmare, I opened my eyes and I was on the couch in Yamato's place. I got up and went looking for Yamato. When I went into his room he wasn't there. But when I turned around there he was. I was going to say hi, but I felt something was off. He was smiling, not a happy one but a sinister one. I backed away from him. He walked into the room and locked the door. Then he ran forward and punched me in the stomach. I was gasping for air but couldn't get much. He throws me onto the bed. I scramble to get up. I try to get off the bed and he grabs me putting a kunai to my throat. I felt the sharpness of the blade on my throat. "Now to bring you back to Lord Orochimaru" I kicked around in protest trying to get out of his grip to no avail. "It's no use, I'm stronger than you." he tightened his grip on me. "Please don't bring me to him! You promised you woldnt let anything happen!" I begged and started to cry. He turned me to face him. "Stop crying Mikki. Everything is going to be alright" he smiles at me. He seemed like he was back to himself. I give him a hug, "You're back to normal!" I felt relieved. But instead of a hug back I felt a sharp pain in my back. I hold Yamato tighter from the pain. When I turn to look at what it was. It was a needle. "Now, go back to sleep." he said to me. My grip got looser and I let go of him. I felt myself fall then I jolt awake.

So that's why I'm out here wondering the village. I keep telling myself it was all a dream. But I can still feel the pain of the needle in my back. " _The pain never lasts long after I wake up. So why is it now?_ " No use just wondering about it all day, I should head to the Hokage they are probably waiting for me. And off I go. When I get there Yamato was just finishing the report. " _Shit I made him do the whole report!"_ I hit myself mentally. "There you are Mikki! Are you ok now?" Yamato asks me with concern in his voice. I nod keeping my gaze on the floor. I can't let him see how scared I am right now. " _Be strong be strong_." I walk over to the window and look outside. Tsunade finished with the writing of the report Yamato gave her. "The two ninja you gave me are being held with top security. They are being heavily guarded at all times" she told us.

"Tsunade, would it be alright if we visit them." Yamato asks. "I don't see why not." She tells him putting the report in a desk drawer. Yamato looked at me and motioned for me to follow. I tell Tsunade goodbye and to have a good day then left after Yamato. I followed him from a few feet away. We didn't speak the whole walk there. When we got to where Aoi and Haru were being held, I noticed two familiar anbu masks. It was Ushi and Tora. When we walk by them Ushi thanks me for using my jutsu on him and that he hasn't had a better nap in a long time. Tora apologized for trying to attack me and thanked me. I just smiled and kept following Yamato.

We passed so many rooms. Some held other ninja, but most were empty. While I was busy looking in the rooms, I didn't notice Yamato had stopped. I bumped into his back and quickly apologized. "Aoi is in here." At first I thought Yamato spoke but the voice was too deep. I looked to see who it was. It was Ibiki Morino. I immediately grabbed Yamato's arm. He turned to me and whispered "It's ok, he's a friend." I let go and Yamato heads into the room. Ibiki gives me a nice smile when I walk by. I couldn't help but smile back. Smiles make the world go around .

Inside the room was a mirror on two separate walls facing each other. Apparently the windows were actually a one way mirror. There was a metal table in the middle of the room. On the side closest to the door there was two chairs, on the other side was Aoi strapped to a chair in what looks to be a straitjacket infused with chakra. He was under a powerful genjutsu. One anbu walked over to him and released him from the genjutsu. Aoi began breathing heavily, he must have been using a lot of his chakra to fight it. Yet he still had enough energy to speak. "Mikki glad you could visit." He looks over at Yamato. "And you brought him." His face looked even more cruel than usual when he looked at Yamato. "So what brings you her?" he asks trying to get comfortable in his restraints.

"We came here to ask some questions." Yamato said. The two looked at each other, like they were having a fight with their eyes. You could practically see lightning. "Ask away" Aoi says not breaking eye contact with Yamato. "Why did you come here?" He asks. Aoi raises an eyebrow "Are you deaf? We are going to bring her back to Orochimaru." He looks at me. "Were. You _were_ going to bring her. We will not let you two do that though. I'll give you points for effort though." Yamato says. "That's what you think." Aoi said with a smirk. "What is she to you?" Yamato asks putting his palms on the table. "She's our teammate and a subject of Orochimaru. If someone took one of your belongings, wouldn't you want it back? You know, he was going to have us kill her. But Haru convinced him to just have her brought back." Aoi says to Yamato. Yamato looked like he was getting frustrated. He had only been asking a few easy questions, why would he be getting so worked up? Yamato turns and faces the Anbu stationed in the room and tells him to put the jutsu back on him. He then grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room.

"What was that about?" I ask him. He just looked at the floor. "Yamato, tell me." He picks his head up looks at me. He says to me "He called you a belonging of Orochimaru. Doesn't that bother you?" I hadn't really thought about it. Of course it bothered me, but I know I'm not Orochimaru's belonging. "Come on let's go see Haru. Maybe he will be more useful." I say not answering his question. I grab his arm this time leading him down the hallway to Haru's. Ibiki was by the door again. I smile at him and he smiles back. I open the door, it looked just like Aoi's. There were the two chairs in the same place and Haru in similar restraints. But the only thing was that he wasn't under a genjutsu. There was an anbu trying get him under one but was failing. He just laughed at the anbu. "I told you it's a waist, you just don't know when to quit." Haru said. He glanced over at Yamato and I. "Hello, Mikki and Leaf ninja. Have a seat" he told us ignoring the anbu. Yamato dismissed the anbu and sat down along with me. "So you two are going ask me questions now?" I nod. Yamato looked at Haru with a very serious look. "Well I'm waiting." He sat back more in the chair.

"Why did you convince Orochimaru to let Mikki live?" Yamato asks. Haru looked shocked. "How do you know that?" he asks. Yamato smirked "You didn't answer me." Now it was Haru who was getting frustrated. "Not with her in here she won't be able to handle the answer." Haru looked at me. Is he calling me weak? "Just answer the question." Yamato demanded. Haru's face turned a shade of red. "It's because I love her." He said looking at the table. He what?! " _L-love?_ " Yamato laughs "Do you think we will go easy on you just because of that? You're not fooling anyone" Haru leans forward and yells at Yamato "It's true! Why do you think I would stay with MIkki till she calmed down from the nightmare? For fun? NO. It was because I love her!" So that's why he would stay with me. My head began to spin. I was trying to take in all that they were saying. I get up from my seat, only to have my legs give out from under me. I fall to the floor. "Mikki?!" Yamato and Haru say at the same time. " _ **Calm down Mikki**_!" she told me. I felt numb and it was getting hard for me to breath. "She's having a panic attack!" Haru said. I put my hand over my heart. I could feel it beating quicker than normal. "Mikki calm down." Haru said to me. Yamato quickly get up from where he was and over to me. "Mikki focus on breathing. You're ok" he told me. I started to breath normally again. My heart was still beating fast. Yamato helps me up off the floor. "I think we are done here." He said walking to the door.

"Wait I need to ask Haru something." I tell him. "Alone please." I made the best puppy eyes I could do. Yamato let out a sigh "Fine but be careful." I smile and nod. I won. Yamato leaves the room, leaving Haru and I alone. I sit back down in the chair. "The puppy eyes? Wow. It must be important." Haru said smiling. "Yeah it is." I look at the table "You guys know you will be trialed, and most likely killed." Haru nods "That's what you guys think." Haru began to wiggle in his restraints. "Why are you moving around like that?" I ask him. "I have an itch and can't get it could you please?" Why not what's the worse that could happen? I get up and walk over to him. "Where is it?" he turns to the right a bit "On my left side" I go to scratch his side when…

 _To be continued. Please review. And thanks for reading. Have a great night/day you lovely people._


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy please review. I only own the OC's nothing else. **Warning** foul language.

"You guys know you will be trialed, and most likely killed." Haru nods "That's what you guys think." Haru began to wiggle in his restraints. "Why are you moving around like that?" I ask him. "I have an itch and can't get it could you please?" Why not what's the worse that could happen? I get up and walk over to him. "Where is it?" he turns to the right a bit "On my left side" I go to scratch his side when he somehow got his arms loose and tried to grab me.

I jump back at his sudden movements. He gets the rest of his body out of the restraints and stands up. "I do love you. But you're too trusting Mikki." He says walking closer to me. I back up but is stopped when I hit the wall. "Stay where you are or I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't use your jutsu this close or you will be caught in it as well. And you can't run anywhere you know I'm much faster than you." I have to think of something. I could yell for help! I open my mouth to yell then Haru rushes over and covers my mouth with his hand. I tried to yell through his hand but it didn't make much sound. "Sh, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your friends." And with that I stop making noise. " _ **Sneaky SOB**_ _. He's so going to pay for this_." We both knew he'd come up with a plan like this. "Are chatting with her again?" Haru asks then begins to laugh. "You know what. How about we let her talk for a while. And let's see how your new _friends_ like you then." My eyes widen. I shake my head no. Please no, not her. I don't know what will happen to everybody or what they'll think of me.

"I think it's a great idea. Only thing is, we need your chakra to be much lower. If only we could drain it somehow." He smirked "Oh wait! We can, I can drain your chakra for you." I can't let this happen! I kick him hard in the shin, he lets go of my mouth. " _Now's my chance!_ " I run towards the door as fast as I could. But Haru grabbed my hair pulling me back. "Not so fast you little sneak!" He sounded really pissed. "Let go of me!" I yell hoping someone heard me, and thank god it worked. We heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. "What's going on!?"

It was Ibiki, he stopped in the doorway. "Not another move or she dies." Haru said pulling my hair in his hand while the other hand twisted my arms behind me, pinning them to my back. Ibiki didn't move a muscle. "Now we are going to show them what a monster you truly are." Haru said. "Don't!" I tried to protest, it was too late. Haru bit my neck hard and began to take my chakra. The pain was horrible. My screams echoed through the room and in the hallway. Once Haru had taken enough chakra he let go of me and I dropped my knees. I could feel blood running down my throat. "That was great. You sure had a lot of chakra today. I feel refreshed." Haru said looking down at me. Yamato was next to arrive. "Mikki!" He was about to run into the room when Ibiki grabbed him. "Perfect! Looks like he will get to see who you really are as well." He began to laugh.

~Yamato's POV~

I was talking to an anbu friend of mine catching up with each other while I waited for Mikki to be done. Apparently he has a wife now, man time flies. Then I heard a very familiar scream. It was Mikki's. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. Ibiki was waiting outside Haru's room. When I got to where he was, I saw "Mikki!" she was on the floor and there blood coming from her neck. I tried to go in but Ibiki stopped me. "Perfect! Looks like he will get to see who you really are as well." Haru then began to laugh.

" **What are you laughing at? She's pissed off you know**." A voice from Mikki said. It didn't sound like her, it sounded like an older woman. Haru stopped laughing "Ah welcome back, Hoshi." Then Mikki stood up there was a lot of chakra coming off of her. She turned to Ibiki and I, her eyes were a chakra color like when she used her jutsu on the jounin. She then turned back to Haru. " **Was Yamato the one you wanted me to meet? I've already met him but Mikki still had energy to speak.** " she said. "Mikki? What's going on?" I ask her. Haru chuckles at me "That's not Mikki anymore. She's Hoshi, Mikki's chakra. Hoshi comes out when Mikki loses a lot of her chakra." He said to us. Her chakra? Is this even possible? "Sorry to cut this short, but Orochimaru is waiting. Hoshi, I need you to kill those two." Haru orders her. Mikki, I mean Hoshi looked at us and began to walk forward. " **You want me to kill Ibiki and Yamato, hm? Ibiki, she was a little afraid of you at first, but considers you a friend. And Yamato, she has taken a liking to you dear.** " She stops in front of us. Turns around " **Normally I would follow orders**." She paused. **"** _ **But I will not hurt my friends.**_ " When she spoke, she sounded like both Mikki and Hoshi talking at the same time. Hoshi opened her mouth then, Haru was lying on the ground. She had used her sleeper jutsu on him. Ibiki rushes in and grabs Haru roughly and takes him out of the room. Most likely to the isolation room. I reach a hand out to touch Hoshi. She turns around, her eyes back to being brown. It's Mikki. "I'm so sorry for all this. I should have told you guys sooner. I'm sorry if I scared you." I grab her and pulled her into a hug. "I wasn't scared of you." She hugged me back. When we let go I remembered that she was bleeding. "What happened?" I pointed to the blood on her neck. She put her hand over the wound "Oh this, Haru bit me to take my chakra and let Hoshi out." I move her hand from her neck to get a better look at it. There was a ring on her neck made of teeth marks they weren't too deep but enough to draw blood. "How about we go get this cleaned up." I say smiling. She smiles back. We hear a noise that was similar to a baby wale calling for its mom. She looks at her stomach "Sorry I'm a little hungry." We laugh. "Ok we can get it cleaned up then we eat alright?" She nodded and we left the room.

We head to the Konoha hospital and Sakura was there. "Hello again!" Mikki says to Sakura. She turns around and waves "Hay Mikki, hi Yamato. What brings you two here?" Mikki moves her hair a bit so Sakura could see the bite. "Oh my, let's go clean it up. It'll only be a minute." Sakura takes Mikki's hand and drags her down the hall. "I guess I'll stay here by myself. Again." I say to myself. I look around and found a chair near the entrance and decided to sit down. It might be longer than a minute.

~Mikki POV~

Sakura dragged me down the hall and into a small room. It looked like a doctor's office. There was an examination table, a small sink to the right of the door, and a cabinet above the sink. I sit on the examination table as Sakura went through the cabinet. She grabbed a disinfecting medicine and cotton balls to clean the bite. She walks over to me "So who was it?" she asks. "What?" I was confused at the question. "The bite, who bit you?" she said. Oh duh, stupid me. "It was my former teammate, he can take chakra if he bites or digs his nails into a person." Sakura put the medicine on my neck and it stung. I flinch in pain. "Sorry it stings a little at first." She decides to tell me now. Once she was done with the medicine, she wrapped my neck in a bandage. "Hehe, I'm feel like a mummy." I say giggling. Sakura smiles at me "Well I have to get back to work. Good seeing you again." I leave the room and head back to Yamato. He got up from his chair and walks to me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, food here I come!

He brought me to a little noodle shop, Ichi Raku Ramen. The noodles were so good. It was like heaven in every bite. "Food is good, food is friend." I say before putting some noodles in my face. Yamato laughs "You really like ramen don't you?" I nod with a big toothy grin. He smiled back. I love food I could eat all day.

Five minutes later~ Oh my god I don't like food. I will never eat again. Food is not a friend. I had finished my two bowls of ramen and felt a bit more than stuffed. I felt like taking a nap, yes a nap would be good. Yamato finished his two bowls and didn't even look full. " _How does he do it?_ " I think to myself. I thank Yamato for paying for the food, and thanked Teuchi for the amazing food. We left to go back to Yamato's place. This time I didn't walk past the door, much. Thankfully he had his keys. He told me he left his house not long after I did. I laid down on the couch "I'm so full!" Yamato laughs at me "That's because you ate too fast." I roll around on the couch. "I know. It was so not worth it." My stomach felt like it was going to burst. I completely forgot the noodles expand, oops. I lay there staring at the ceiling rethinking my horrible eating choice, when I remembered something.

"Oh, Yamato I have to show you something!" I say sitting up right. "What is it?" he asks sitting on the couch. I cup my hand together as if I caught a bug. "Watch this." I open my hands and there is a small heart made of chakra. "Woah!" he moved closer. I smile. " _ **He's reaction is like a little kid**_." Hoshi tells me. I hand him the heart. He hesitated at first then took it in his hands. Yamato cupped the chakra heart in his hand. "It can heal a person of minor injuries and recharge their chakra to about 25%. Well depending on the size of the figure I make it could restore more." He pet the heart softly. "Are you afraid of breaking it?" he nods. I laugh "They can't break very easily. Also to activate it you have to hug it." Yamato hugs the heart, it goes into his chest slowly. "It feels warm inside. Like someone is hugging me back." He gets up off the couch and focuses his chakra in his feet and walks up the wall. "I forgot to add, it can also grow the amount of chakra you can have." He smiles and jumps down from the wall. "This is great! That's so cool!" He says grabbing my hands in his. "Thank you!" I smile at him. " _His hands are warm_." It's very nice to see him smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." he sits back down next to me. "Can it work on you too?" he asks. I shake my head "No, it would be like me giving myself a hug. It only works on others." I glance over at the clock, it's only 4:32. "Are you joking it feels later that that! I'm so tired." I say resting the back of my head on the couch. Yamato laughs at my reaction "Then take a nap." "Yeah but if I do I'll be up all night." I say.

I suddenly feel a familiar chakra. We both look at the window and Kakashi is hanging upside down "Hi there." He greets. Kakashi climbs into the living room. "How are you two?" he asks putting a book away. " _Was that the smutty novel that people are going crazy for_?" I think to myself. But whatever it's just a book. "We're good. We visited Mikki's former teammates. And that didn't turn out very well." Kakashi tilted his head "Now I'm interested, what happened?" he asked leaning up against the wall. "Well one of them weren't cooperating, and the other attacked her. That's why she has her throat bandaged up." Yamato points to me. "So that's what that's for. I thought you guys-" Yamato cut Kakashi off before he could finish "No we didn't. It's not like that." Kakashi laughs at Yamato. " _Is he blushing?_ " I began to laugh at Yamato as well. "Oh no not you too." He says to me. I laugh so hard I fall off the couch. Now Yamato laughs at me. I've never seen him this happy before. " _He's cute when he smiles. Oh my god why did I just think that?_ " My face feels hot, I know I'm blushing. I try to hide behind my hands.

We stop laughing at each other and I get back on the couch. My ribs feel like I've been doing sit ups forever because of how much we were laughing. "So what ya doing here, Kakashi?" Yamato asks Kakahi. "Well I dropped by to see how you guys were doing. By the way, why were you acting so hyper a minute ago?" he replies. Yamato got a big grin and looked at me. I knew instantly what he ment. I cupped my hands and faced them towards Kakashi. "Watch this." I tell him. When I open my hands, there is a little book made of chakra. "Neat, what does it do?" he asks. I hand him the chakra book "Hug it." Yamato tells him. "It's not going to electrocute me right?" Kakashi asks poking the book. I shake my head. Kakashi decides to trust us and hugs it. It slowly fuses into him. "It feels like a hug." He says putting his hand over the spot where the book fused. "It heals, boosts chakra, and refreshes chakra." Yamato says smiling.

"That's really cool." Kakashi exclaims. "Mikki why was it a book this time?" Yamato asks. "I don't know. It just turns into a shape that appeals to the person that it will go to. Guess Kakashi likes to read that book a lot" I tell him. Kakashi looks over at Yamato "What did you get then?" Yamato blushes again and it is a much darker shade of red this time. "Yamato?" I ask. "Do you know why it was a heart? We could tell Kakashi was smiling under his mask at what he just heard. "A heart huh. Man Yamato. I guess you do like younger ones." I was really confused, what was Kakashi talking about young ones? "What do you mean 'younger ones'?" I ask. I have no idea of what they were saying. Yamato lets out a sigh of relief and pats me on the head "It's nothing, Kakashi is just being silly." Okay but I still don't understand what that was about.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want to go out for some ramen?" Kakashi asks. When he said that I remembered my full stomach. I groaned "I'm full. We ate ramen earlier." "I could go for another round." Yamato says. I look at him with surprise " _ **Not normal**_ _. How can he do that_?" Yamato smiles at me and I smile back. "So are you going to come with me? I'm buying." Kakashi asks. Yamato nods at him and looks back at me. "I'll be back soon don't trash the house too much, ok?" I nod. "Trash the house. Got it." I joke. He laughs and walks over to the door with Kakashi. They wave to me goodbye and head out.

" _ **Sweet the whole place to us!**_ " Hoshi says to me. "Girls night." I say out loud. " _ **Think you could let me walk around a bit**_?" Hoshi asks. "Sure." I say. I put my hands in the Tora sign and focus my chakra very carefully to my feet then to the floor a few feet away. Slowly Hoshi's figure began to form. She was only and inch taller than me. Since she is my chakra she was all blue, but made up of different shades of blue. She had dark blue hair run to the bottom of her back. Her clothes were identical to mine, but a lovely sky blue. Her eyes were the pure chakra color that Yamato had seen twice. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "It's wonderful to be out again, right Hoshi?" I ask her. " **It sure is**." We let go and she walks around. " **Not even Haru or Aoi knew you could do this.** " She says. I shake my head. "They would have us do this all the time." I sit on the couch. " **Are you going to tell Yamato?** " she looks at me. That's a great question. "I don't know yet." Hoshi comes and sits down next to me. " **He's going to need to know sometime**." She's got a point there. "Well what do you want to do?" I ask. " **Hm. How about we clean a little**." She says. "Sure." Hoshi walks over to the sink and starts to clean some dishes. I go to the bathroom looking for a dish towel to clean with. I eventually found one under the sink. I begin to wipe down some dusty tables and counter tops. Hoshi was done washing the dishes and was now trying to find where they all go. I went over to the clock and cleaned the dust off. "Its 6:41, they've been gone a while." I say. " **They'll be here soon, don't get your panties in a twist**." She laughs at me. I stick my tongue out at her. I put the rag in the basket in the bathroom and go to lay down on the couch. "I'm so tired. I think I'll just go to sleep." I say. Hoshi comes over and kneels beside me. " **I will go back in a minute I just need to make sure you're safe.** " I nod and slowly drift off to sleep.

 _Thanks for reading. Hope it was good. Sorry it took so long. New chapter will be in soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome back my amazing people. Hope you enjoy this. Warning I only own the OCs. Also there could be some rude language._

~Yamato POV~

Kakashi had invited me to come and eat ramen with him. It was pretty fun. We chatted about our lives and stuff. I only at about a bowl and a half before I started feeling full. It was about 9 at night when we were headed back and Kakashi felt two chakra signatures coming from my place. When we got closer it noticed us and Kakashi told me that it went next to Mikki and touched her head. I quickly swung the door open but only Mikki was there, no one else. She was a sleep on the couch. "Must have been my imagination." Kakashi whispers climbing in through the window. I walk over to the kitchen and went to go clean the dishes. But there were none there. There was leftover soap in the sink. "I think Mikki cleaned up while we were gone." I whisper to Kakashi. He nodded. "I better get going see you later Yamato." Kakashi say shutting the door on his way out. "Hehe… silly." Mikki mumbles in her sleep. I walk over to Mikki and pet her head. " _She looks so cute when she sleeps_." I think to myself. Her skin and hair was soft to the touch. "Want… 'ou….. happy." She smiles in her sleep and turns her body to the left, facing me. She moves her right arm to my left hand and grabs it. Her grip was weak but enough to hold on. "Yamato…." She's dreaming about me? I couldn't help but smile. She lets go of me and turns over. I stand up and walk over to my room and grab a blanket off of the bed. I walk back over to Mikki and put it over her. I go back to my room and change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I pulled the covers over me. The bed was just so inviting that I fell asleep almost instantly.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up at the butt-crack of dawn (My mom uses this phrase it means really early in the morning) feeling something move next to me. I look over and see Mikki sleeping, next to me. " _Again? Is she ok?_ " I think to myself. She turns over and then opens her eyes "Morning." I say with a smile. She widens her eyes and sits up fast. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I tell her. "I'm sorry I didn't know I slept walked again." She says. "It's ok. Did you get cold?" I ask her. She shakes her head. Mikki gets out of the bed and heads towards the living room. I get up a few seconds later and follow her. She stopped walking a few feet from the couch where the blanket I gave her was neatly folded. "Yamato did you fold this blanket?" she asked. I shake my head "Did you?" she shakes her head. "Maybe you did that in your sleep too." I assure her. I open a cabinet and pull out two coffee cups. "Want some coffee?" I ask her. "I've never had any, but sure." She sits on the couch, moving the blanket. I pour some water into the coffee maker and wait for it to be done. Mikki was staring at the blanket, she looked deep in thought. A ding went off startling both of us. The coffee was done, I poured some in each of our cup. I added a teaspoon of sugar and a bit of creamer to the coffee. I put our drinks on the table in the living room. "Be careful, it's hot." I tell her. Mikki was staring at nothing being really still. She seemed to be deep in thought again. "Mikki you ok?" I ask. She blinks and looks at me with a smile "Yeah I was just talking to Hoshi." She tells me.

"You were talking to her?" I ask. How? She wasn't speaking. She nods. "What about?" she grabs her drink and takes a slow sip from it and placed it back down. "Well she says when you guys came home you opened the door fast, like you were worried about something. Why? And why did Kakashi go in through the window?" she asks leaning back in the couch. Oh I remember that! "Kakashi felt another person in here with you. And when we got closer, it touched your head." I scratched my head "I had to make sure you were ok." She smiled. "So you were worried." She says. I bushed "Well, I-I thought someone was in here." I stumbled on my words and decide to drink some of my coffee. She laughed and grabbed her cup for another drink. "Was there anyone here when you guys came in?" I put my drink down, my hand was getting hot from it. "Um actually no. And we didn't see anyone leave. Kakashi went through the window, again, to make sure there was no one. There was no way they could have left that quickly without us noticing."

"That's strange." Mikki said. "It was probably nothing to worry about." She smiled at me and I smiled back. We finished our coffee, Mikki took the cups and brought them over to the sink. She turns on the faucet. "You don't have to clean those." She just turns to me with a toothy grin "It's ok. I got it." There was probably no way I would win that conversation. I just stood behind her and watched. She held one of the cups and seemed to be looking for something. I grab a hand towel that was next to me. How convenient. "Is this what you need?" Mikki nods and I hand it to her. She dries the cups and then puts them in the cupboard. "What do you want to do today?" I ask her. She puts a hand to her chin and begins to think. "Want to go look around the village?" I shrug my shoulders "Sure, why not."

I open the door for Mikki, I lock and shut the door behind me. We hadn't really made it very clear where we were going to go. So it will be like a little adventure.

~Mikki POV~

Sweet! I get to see the whole village! I was more than overjoyed when he said yes. "Where to first?" I ask. Yamato thinks for a moment. Want to see the training grounds?" I nod my head. I can see children learn combat! We head to the training grounds, there was a class being held by a sensei, Iruka Umino. He was teaching the children how to properly throw a kunai. He threw one hitting the target dead center. "Now it's your turns. Let me see how well you guys are at this." He said with a smile. The children threw their kunai at their targets. Many hit the target, not the center, but still got it. One child kept throwing his kunai at his target but could quite hit it. His classmates were cheering him on to make the target. When he threw his last one, I decided to try something. I threw a pebble from the ground at the kunai. It moved the kunai just right that it made the target. The little boy was so happy. He started jumping and cheering. Yamato leans down and whispers to me "Nice shot." I just smile "I have no idea what you are talking about?" acting as if it wasn't me. I look back at the boy and some of his friends were giving him high fives to congratulate him. "Nice job!" Iruka says to the boy.

Iruka looks over at us smiles and motions for us to come over. Yamato and I walk over. "Hello Yamato long time no see, who is this you?" he asks looking at me. "This is Mikki." Yamato introduces me. I wave with a smile. "Hi Mikki I'm- " I cut him off "Iruka, it's very nice to meet you." He blinks "Yes, nice to meet you too." He looks at his class "Everyone if you all work hard you could end up anbu like Yamato is." The children looks mesmerized. They were all fascinated about his rank. The children moved closer surrounding us three. I took the opportunity to back out of the circle before I got swarmed by them too. Most of the kids were to Yamato's stomach. "Wow!" "Amazing!" "I am going to be anbu too." All of them would say fascinated. Yamato smiled at them. I felt a tug on my pant leg, I looked down and saw a little girl smiling at me. "H-hi ma'am. What is your rank?" she asks. I smile at her "I'm a jounin. But I think that you're going to be even better than me once you're a chunin." I saw the girl's eyes light up. "You're not a real ninja." I hear someone say. I turn and see a boy who looked a bit older than the rest, with his arms crossed with a smug look on his face.

"If you really are a jounin, then where is your vest and headband? You're supposed to get that once you're genin." the kid was trying to push my buttons. "Leave her alone, Shoji!" the little girl yelled to the boy. "Shut up, Momo. This girl is pretending to be a ninja." Iruka was a little busy explaining to some children what an anbu does to notice what was happening. "She is a ninja! She said she was!" Momo argued with Shoji. Shoji walked towards Momo "Are you going to believe everything anyone tells you?" The little girl looked down at the ground. Shoji sneers "She was lying to you." I laugh at this comment. The two look at me with questioning looks. "That's real cute. You thought I was lying to a child." I stop laughing. "Look Shoji, is it? I'm a special type of jounin. You don't need to wear the vest to be a jounin. You could be any rank to wear it, I saw a chunin wear one. And I forgot my headband at home." I had to lie about that part, well sort of. Shoji lifts an eyebrow. "If you are a jounin, then prove it. Show us your jutsu." He crosses his arms thinking he had won. Boy, was this kid about to get a wakeup call. "Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you. I call this one my sleeper jutsu." The boy laughed, I opened my mouth and in the next second he was asleep on the ground.

"Is he ok?" Momo asked me with worry in her voice. I nod. "He's just taking a nap. Do you want to see what he's dreaming about?" The little girl nodded vigorously. I draw in the air the chakra screen showing Shoji sitting under a cherry blossom filled tree. He was sitting with Momo looking at the birds that went by. There were all different colors and sizes of birds. Momo looked very pleased at what she was seeing. Both dream and real Momo. "Momo, is he your brother or friend?" I asked. "He's my brother. He really likes birds. It is really nice to see him so happy." I swipe my hand across the screen to get rid of it. We turn around and everyone was watching us.

"Well that's one way to discipline someone." Iruka said. The class murmured about the fact that I could pull up what Shoji was dreaming. "Hehehe, the kid wanted to see if I was a real ninja." I shrug my shoulders. "You are definitely a ninja. You were really hard to catch up to when you kept running around the village the other day." Yamato said and we laughed. "Hay Momo, I've got something for you and your brother." She tilts her head. I cup my hands together and when they open there are two purple finches made of chakra. I hand Momo the birds. "Now remember one is your brother's." she nods. "To make them work you have to hug one." Momo puts one on the ground carefully and hugs the other. She smiles even brighter than before. "It feels like a love filled hug back." She hugs me "Thank you." I smile down at her. "You're welcome." Momo sits next to Shoji, holding the other chakra bird in her hand waiting for him to wake up. Yamato walks over to me "We should get going," I nod. "It was nice meeting all of you." I wave the kids goodbye and they wave back. " _ **They were so cute!**_ " I giggle. Yamato looks at me funny. "Hoshi said she likes the kids." I say and he laughs.

Next up on our little adventure, we went to the Hyūga house. Yamato said it wasn't the main house, which was down the road more. He stopped at the door "I just need to talk to Neji about a mission that he is assigned." I nod. I told him I would wait in the yard, but I got bored in like 2 minutes. So, I walked down the road a bit not knowing where I was going. I noticed there were starting to be less and less people the further down the road I went. Then I see a street that's cut off by police tape. I decide to go and see why. I walk down the street and I don't see or even hear anyone. It was extremely silent. A cat hissing scared me causing me to jump. "There is no one here? Why?" I talk to myself. The place seemed very familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

~Yamato POV~

"So Tsunade wants us three to go on a mission to the Sand village in two days." I was explaining to Neji about the mission Mikki, him, and I will be going on. It's a good thing she was waiting a ways away, I didn't want to tell her about it just yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. "Okay Mikki ready to go- where did she go?" I asked looking around. How does she do that? "I don't know. Hold on I'll find her." Neji was going to use his clans Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. "She is….. she's in the Uchiha territory?!" She's there? Why? "Let's go! I'll show you where she is." I nod jumping on the roofs to follow Neji. "Hay Yamato, what's wrong with her chakra?" I scratch my head, guess I should have explained that to him before. "She has a different type a chakra. Hoshi, is her chakra's name. When she's low, Hoshi takes control." I explain to him. He nods. Then turns his head to the right. "There!" We jump down a few feet away from Mikki. "Hay Mikki, what are you doing here?" I ask her. She turns around. Her eyes were a little red and her cheeks were stained with tears. She has been crying. "What's wrong?" I rush towards her.

"This place. I didn't remember what it was but this place was…. It was where people, children, mothers, fathers, were slaughtered." She took a deep breath to prevent herself from crying in front of us. "This is where the Uchiha massacre was." There was no doubt Hoshi was trying to calm her down, Mikki was staring into nothing again. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me and hugs me tightly, much like when she was asleep. "It's alright Mikki, let's get out of this place ok?" she nods, loosening her grip and let's go of me. She wipes the remainder of the tears from her face and puts on a smile. "Ok." She says. I pet her head she giggles. " _Cute._ " that was all I could think of her when she giggled.

"There's the Mikki I know." She seemed okay now. " _She really hates it when people are hut or murdered_." I think to myself. Mikki stood close to Neji and me on our way out. I jumped when I heard a cat hissing at me. Mikki laughed at me and so did Neji. A little of my pride died back there. "Neji would you like to come with us?" I ask him. "Uh sure. Where to?" he asks. "We don't know, it's like an adventure for us all." With that answer he looked intrigued. "Sure." I smile at him and so does Mikki. While we were walking I noticed something. I am at least four inches taller than Mikki. Neji is about two inches taller than her. Neji seemed to notice because he kept looking back between me and Mikki. Well that's what I think he was thinking about. It was either that or he has a similar mind to Kakashi. Then I think that would be a bit of problem.

Neji slows his pace till he was next to me and whispers in my ear "Isn't she a little young for you?" It's another Kakashi. "It's not like that." I whisper to him. He rolls his eyes at me. "Really? You seemed pretty worried about her. And did you not see how she was clinging to you?" Why am I the one getting picked on? "She just knows and trusts me." Neji laughs a little at me. "Ok, sure what every floats your boat." (Lol. Get it because a yamato is a Japanese battle ship.) Neji walks ahead to Mikki and whispers something to her. " _He better not be asking her!_ " I think to myself trying to catch up.

But as soon as I got closer they both decide to take off running down the street. And they were running fast. " _What the hell?_ " I think to myself. I decide to go after them, I have to know what they're up to.

~Mikki POV~

The three of us were headed to where ever, when Neji went back and talked to Yamato. I couldn't hear what they were saying. When they were done Neji walked up next to me. He leaned in and whispered "Want to have some fun? Let's run as fast as we can and see what Yamato will do." I don't know why he wanted to do that, but this could seem fun. So I nod. "Alright, come on." We started to run as fast as we could down the street. I noticed Yamato was following but wasn't able catch up to us. "Follow me." Neji takes the lead, we take a hard right. I almost lost my footing, but kept going. We take another right then a left. Neji and I hide in a dark alley. " _ **This looks familiar**_." Hoshi jokes. Neji peers his head out the corner. "Lost him." We laugh trying to catch our breath.

"So this is like a game of hide and seek?" I ask. He nods "I want to see how long it takes for him to find us." This should be fun

To be continued in next chapter.

 _Thank you so much for reading. Sorry it took so long to write. Let's see who wins the game in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back lovelies. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

~Mikki POV~

The three of us were headed to where ever, when Neji went back and talked to Yamato. I couldn't hear what they were saying. When they were done Neji walked up next to me. He leaned in and whispered to me "Want to have some fun? Let's run as fast as we can and see what Yamato will do." I don't know why he wanted to do that, but this could seem fun. So I nod. "Alright, come on." We started to run as fast as we could down the street. I noticed Yamato was following but wasn't able catch up to us. "Follow me." Neji takes the lead, we take a hard right. I almost lost my footing, but kept going. We take another right then a left. Neji and I hide in a dark alley. " _ **This looks familiar**_." Hoshi jokes. Neji peers his head out the corner. "Lost him." We laugh trying to catch our breath.

"So this is like a game of hide and seek?" I ask. He nods "I want to see how long it takes for him to find us." This should be fun. Yamato is probably looking all over the village right now. Once we finally caught our breath, Neji said we should keep running to create more distance. We run out of the alley and down the street. We go past the Konoha P.D. and down the street more. Neji was using his byakugan to see where Yamato was. "Isn't that cheating?" I ask. He just smiles, "Do you want to win?" He has a good point there. "He's using one clone to try to find us." He says to me. We see another training ground, thankfully no one was there throwing weapons. Passed that was a bunch of trees, we jump up into the branches. "There is the Konoha's Memorial in here along with two other training areas." Neji explains to me. This place sure has a lot of training grounds, that's probably why they are such great ninjas. We stop in the trees where there was a river just below us. "Here seems like a good place to hide." Neji says sitting down on his branch and I sat down on the branch where I was. Neji stopped using his byakugan and let out a sigh of relief. "Both he and his clone aren't near us. His clone is actually a little closer to us than he is." He laughs.

I lean my back onto the tree and smile. " _ **Who do you think will win?**_ " Hoshi asks. " _I do not know_." I can't wait to see who wins this. I look up at the sky, there was a messenger bird headed out of the village. "His clone is getting closer." Neji said standing up. I nod and we jump over the river and into another set of trees. I almost missed it but caught it with my hands. I swung myself into a different branch. " _ **Show off**_ _. I missed it._ _ **Sure**_ _._ " We were going even faster this time with all the energy we had. "He's following us." Neji said. Neji creates a shadow clone of himself and I do the same. The clones stayed behind us a little and went in the opposite direction than us. "Nice job. Hopefully that'll fool him for now." he said. I saw a clearing to my left and a stone with engravings on it. "Is that the memorial?" Neji nods. I've read about it before, I only saw a picture of it once. This village is amazing.

"He didn't fall for it. Not only that, but the real Yamato is on his way here as well." Neji said. "How do they know where to find us?" I asked Neji just shrugged his shoulders. We kept going forward trying to lose them. "This isn't working." We heard the branches a ways behind us move. It was Yamato, well his clone at least. "Where did the real one go?" Neji asked looking all over. "You lost him?" I asked a little concerned. He nodded, looks like the game might be over soon. "Wait a second, his clone stopped?" Neji stopped where he was, then I did soon after. "Where is he?" I ask. "The clone is thirty meters behind us but I still can't find- Mikki behind you!" He yelled.

I tried to turn around but I was caught in someone's arms. "Gotcha." Yamato said holding me tightly. "Damn it we almost won." I said. He let go of me, I turned around. "Nice game, but how did you find us?" Neji asked. Yamato walked over to Neji and put his hand in his hair. He grabbed what looked to be a seed. "I didn't want the game to end too soon so I just pretended to not know where you two were. I used this to track you guys." Neji looked at him with surprise "You put it in my blind spot? When?" Yamato nods. "I put it in your hair when you were next to me talking. Nice teamwork by the way. I'm glad you two get along well enough to ditch me." He said smiling. I scratch my head "It was too easy." I told him. We all laughed. Neji nudged Yamato and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear. "Oh right I almost forgot. Hay Mikki I have a surprise for you." Yamato said. "What is it?" I wonder what it is. "In two days we three will be going on a mission together to the Sand Village." I get to go on a real mission! "Really?! I'm so excited!" I started jumping from how happy I was. Yamato puts his hand on my shoulder stopping me from bouncing everywhere. "So tomorrow we will go shopping for some weapons, clothes, and any other necessities." I couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you so much!" I heard Neji laugh a little. I look up and see Yamato's face is a bit pink.

"Yeah, Tsunade wanted to see how well you will do on a mission and with other people." He scratched his head. He was trying to play it cool for some reason. "I have to say she works well with others." Neji said and Yamato nods in agreement. I'm so excited. "This is great! My first mission here!" I couldn't stop smiling at how wonderful everything has just gotten in a matter of days. "I'll explain what we are going to do there on our way. So that'll be a surprise for you two." Yamato smiled at us. "She will get to meet Gaara, well now he's the Kazekage." The name Neji said, Gaara. That name, I've heard it before. "Is he the one tails jinchūriki?" I ask. Yamato nodded "Yes. But just don't call him that ok?" I nod, no way would I call him that. "Well I'm going to head home to get some stuff together now." Neji waves goodbye to us and goes on his way. Leaving Yamato and I alone in the trees.

When I wasn't looking Yamato grabs me from behind in another hug, startling me. "It was this easy to catch you two?" he jokes. I giggle "But you had to be a little faster to catch up." I say sticking my tongue out at him. We hear children giggles coming closer. We look down at the ground, Momo and Shoji running around. Shoji is chasing Momo, he had a really big smile on his face. His sister had an equally big grin on her face as well. " _ **Children**_!" Hoshi yelled in my head. "Ow Hoshi not so loud." I accidently say out loud. Yamato pets my head "Wanna drop down and say hello?" he asked. " **Hell yeah!** " Hoshi made me blurt out. She took over just long enough for her to make me jump down near the children.

They turn around and smile at me. "It's you!" Momo said rushing towards me with a big hug. The impact from her almost knocked me over. "Hay there Momo it's good to see you two again." I hug her back. I look up at Shoji and he looks like he wanted to say something. Momo lets go and walks over to him. "Tell her, she won't bite." Momo nudged him forward. Shoji holds his other arm in his hand "I just wanted to say thanks for the gift from earlier. It was a very pretty bird." I smile "You're very welcome." Then Yamato decides to drop down, finally. "Mr. Yamato." Momo said smiling at him. "Hi!" Shoji looks between me and him. "Why are you two always together?" What does he mean by that? "I mean you two are never apart. Are you two da-"Momo whispers something in his ear. Shoji nods "Oh sorry, we have to go now. See you later." Shoji begins to chase Momo again. " _ **I love kids!**_ " Hoshi says. "Yamato what was Shoji about to say a moment ago?" Yamato blushes "I have no clue." It was obvious he knew but didn't want to tell me.

"It's nothing to worry about." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to see what kinds of outfits there are to choose from?" I nod. He leads me out of the Konoha Memorial area and down the street. It was later in the afternoon, but plenty of time to be out and about. Yamato brings me to a huge store. The sign read in big bold letters "CUTIE'S BOUTIQUE". Yamato opens the door, there were so many different styles and colors of outfits. "Wow!" was all I could think of at the moment. "Wow is right." We heard a higher pitched voice say from our left. We look over in the direction and see a girl a little taller than me. She had dark green eyes and long black hair that was tied into two sections towards the middle of her hair. She wore a beautiful sky blue sheath dress that went to her knees. "Hi, my name is Cutie. I couldn't help but notice what you are wearing. Are you hear for a new look?" Cutie said coming closer to us.

"Yeah, could you help me?" I ask. She smiles and grabs my wrist and starts dragging me "Of course, follow me." I have no idea where I was going. She stops dragging me in front of a huge changing room. She moves the curtain "Step in here please." I do as she said, she steps in as well and shuts the curtain behind her. "So this is your first time here, right?" I nod she begins to take measurements. "Well you've come to the right place. We, as you can tell, have a large variety of clothing. And towards the back we have a special type of clothing for that special someone." She winked at me about that last part. Whatever she was hinting about that, I didn't understand it. "Hehehe, but you're here for normal clothes right?" I nod at her. She smiles and leaves me in the changing room. "Mikki?" I hear Yamato say. I poke my head out of the room. He notices me and walks over. I open the curtain to let him in. "Where did she go?" he asked. "To get some clothes probably." He smiles. Apparently we left him just standing there, again. Yamato walks into the room more "When she comes back I'll be out there ok?" I give him a reassuring smile "Yup."

Cutie comes back and she was carrying a huge amount of clothes in her arms. "I'm back. I brought what I thought would suit your look." She drops the clothes on the small table in the corner of the room. She looks over and sees Yamato. "Hay there." She says. Yamato walks out of the room "I'll let you get changed." Cutie and I laugh. "Ok so you can look through these to see what you like." There was so much there, all sorts of colors and styles. This might be hard to choose just one. Then a beautiful purple color caught my eye. I grabbed it, it was a short purple dress. The neck came down in a 'v' shape in between the cleavage area. "You have great eyes, this is specially made to fit close to the body. But not too much where it is hard to breath and move. Perfect for missions." She searches through the pile of clothes and pulls out a fishnet tank top and fishnet tights. "You would wear these with it." She hands it to me and walks out so I could try it on. I put the tank top on first then the dress. It fit perfectly and felt great. I put the fishnet tights on next. When I looked in the mirror, I thought I looked pretty good in it. "Mikki you dressed?" Yamato asks. I whip open the curtain to show them what I looked like.

Yamato's jaw practically touched the floor when he saw me. Cutie was smiling and jumping for joy "You look so amazing! Don't you agree?" She asked getting Yamato out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah, amazing." He blushes. " _ **He likes it and so do I**_." Hoshi said to me. "Oh wait right here for a moment." Cutie goes off to go grab whatever it was, leaving Yamato and I alone. "Do you really like it?" I ask looking at him. "Yeah you look great. Do you like it?" I nod. It looked and felt great. Cutie comes back with a thick black belt and black gloves. "This belt would look great on it." She said as she began to put it around my waist. "The gloves are optional." I look back at Yamato, he smiles at me. "I'll go buy this right away." Yamato said. Cutie and he walked over to the cash register. I go back into the changing room. I take off the tights, then the belt, and then the dress and tank top. I look in the mirror, I see the old scars from all the needles on my stomach. There was one scar that went from one side of my stomach to the other. " _ **The tests' scars will go away**_ _. I know but can I keep it from him?_ " Hoshi and I talk while I change back into my clothes. I walk out of the changing room and meet up with Yamato at the counter.

"It's all paid for." He said with a smile. I put the clothes on the counter and hug Yamato. "Thank you so much." He hugs me back. "No need to thank me." Cutie puts my clothes in a bag and I thank her. I grab the bag and we leave the store. "Looks like we got ahead in the shopping." I scratch my head "Why put off to tomorrow what you can do today." I tell him. We laugh and walk back to his place. It was about 7 when we got back. I sit on one side of the couch and Yamato joins me. "My feet are killing me." He says taking off his shoes. I look outside at the beautiful setting sun. It shone brilliant reds, pink, and orange. "It is beautiful outside." I say. Yamato looks out the window. I felt arms hold me. I look up to see Yamato smiling at me. It fells nice to be in his arms. It feels safe. I close my eyes and lean back into him a little.

We heard a knock at the door. Yamato and I groan, he goes up to see who it was. He opens the door a little and whispers something to someone. I couldn't hear who or what they were talking about. "I'll be right back Mikki, stay here please." He says leaving before I could protest.

~Yamato's POV~

Mikki and I were relaxing watching the sun set together, when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I go to see who it was. I was surprised to see Tora and Ushi. "What's going on?" I whisper not wanting to alarm Mikki. Tora and Ushi look at each other then back at me. "You might want to come with us for a minute." I was confused, what was going on? I nod "I'll be right back Mikki, stay here please." I tell her shutting the door behind me. They lead me down the street a ways. "What is so important that you had to bring me out here?" I ask. Tora looks at me "Haru and Aoi escaped about 30 minutes ago. No one can find them." What he said sent chills down my spine. They escaped? My thought went instantly to Mikki. "Mikki! They will go after her!" I turn to leave but Ushi grabs my shoulders. "We didn't finish! Tsunade has informed Neji to watch her for the time being. Also, you three are to leave for the Sand Village tonight." He lets go of my shoulder. "Then why the hell am I here?" I ask.

"Tsunade doesn't want Mikki to know. And she could have listened back at your house." Tora explained. I calm down a bit. "So Neji is waiting for Mikki and me so we can leave?" I ask to clarify. They both nod. "Thanks, and be careful when you guys are looking for the two." They smile and laugh "We aren't anbu for nothing." Ushi says. I laugh, I hope they stay safe. I run back to my house. Neji is sitting next to Mikki on the couch. "Hay Yamato." I wave at him and look at MIkki. "Tsunade wants us to head to the Sand Village early. Like tonight." Mikki looked confused and got up from her seat. "Tonight?" I nod. Mikki grabs the bag with her new outfit and heads to the bathroom.

I look back at Neji "You ready?" I ask him. He nods "Are you?" then I remembered I wasn't. Run into my room and grab a bag and put a few scrolls in. I grab my shuriken and kunai and put them in my pouches. I pack extras for Mikki in a different pouch. I walk out of my room and back into the living room just as Mikki had gotten out of the bathroom. Neji looked dazed when he saw her. "Wow." Mikki blushes. "I'm ready." She says. I grab the extra pouch and hand it to her. "Here's some weapons. We could get more on the way." She hugs and thanks me. I felt my cheeks get hot. I scratch my head. "Oh uh, give me the other clothing. We might need to." She nods and hands me her folded clothing. I put them in the bag and zip it up. "Let's go." I say. We leave my house and run on the roofs towards the Konoha's main gates. " _No sign of them_." I think. Once we were outside we kept running. Mikki had a big grin on her face. " _I hope she doesn't find out about Haru and Aoi._ " I think to myself.

 _Thank you for reading. I will update ASAP_.


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome back my lovelies. Please enjoy and review. Foul language warning. But hay what's a good story without some colorful language? Also hot spring visit. Please tell me if the rating needs to be changed at any time in the story._

~Mikki POV~

We were about thirty miles from the village when Yamato decided it would be a good place to rest. It was really late at night. Yamato uses one of his jutsu to create a wooden house. We go in, there was no furniture. Yamato says there are three rooms, one for each of us. The first room was his the middle one was mine and the last one was Neji's. It's been like that all night. If I try to stay back or go in front of them, they move so that I am always between them. Neji left his byakugan on most of the way here. " _Do you think they are hiding something?_ " I ask Hoshi, but she didn't seem to know either.

Neji went to his room with his things, then me, then Yamato. I waited a good hour to make sure they were asleep before I snuck out. I ran a good mile away from them then climbed up a tree. "Why are they acting like that? What is going on?" I ask Hoshi out loud. I took the bandage off of my neck and threw it on the ground, it's probably healed by now. " _ **I don't know, maybe they don't want you to worry about it.**_ " She told me. "Yeah 'cause that's working out _great_." I rolled my eyes. " _ **Just roll with it, it's probably nothing.**_ " She said. I just hoped she's right. After a few minutes of thinking I head back. I was still very curious so I decided I would look into their dreams to see if that would reveal anything.

I started with Neji, because why not. When I pulled up what he was dreaming, it was just him and a girl, Tenten I heard him say. She seemed like a sweet girl. Anyway they were just talking a normal conversation at a restaurant, nothing important. I add a little chakra to make it an even better dream for him. I saw him smile in his sleep. Next up was Yamato. As I entered his room, I felt like I was invading his personal space. " _Maybe I shouldn't._ _ **You do want to know**_." I pull up his dream and tap on the screen. It showed him watching the sunset. He was holding someone. "Look down." I whisper into the video. Dream Yamato obeys and looks down, I see me in his arms. I was shocked. " _He was dreaming of us watching the sunset together_." I covered my mouth and walk backwards. The dream screen disappears " _ **He's waking up**_." Hoshi warns me. I turn and run into my room, just as he wakes up. I lean against the wall trying to listen to him.

He woke up quick "Who's there?" I let out a sigh "Mikki, I know you're awake." I tip over in surprise. I get up and walk back into his room. "How did you know?" he smiled "The walls are thin." I kick myself mentally, I should have known. "What are you doing up?" he asks. Shit think quick, think quick. "I wasn't tired so I just stayed up." Hopefully that worked. He lifted an eyebrow. Nope guess not. "I wanted to know why you guys were acting so strange. What are you guys hiding?" I just let it spill, I needed to know. "What do you mean? We aren't acting strange." He was denying it completely! "Yes you guys are. No matter where I would go you guys would make sure I'd be stuck in the middle of you two." I was getting frustrated and a loud. "Mikki calm down." He says standing up.

I snapped "No! What are you guys hiding from me? What's so important that you have to leave me in the dark?" I couldn't calm down. They were hiding something important from me and I had to find out what. Yamato walks towards me with his arms open trying to hold me to calm me down. I was so pissed I stepped away from him. "Tell me." I demanded. He dropped his arms and looked at the floor. "Mikki, you have to trust us. What we are doing is to protect you." I looked at him confused. "Protect me? From what?" He bit his lip "We can't tell you."

This makes no sense, why couldn't he? Neji walked into the room "Whats wrong?" He asked. He looked over at me then back at Yamato. "Did you tell her?" There was concern in his voice. "You know what's going on too?" I had had it. I ran out of the room and the house. I sent three shadow clones in similar direction as me with about the same chakra size in each. Just so that Neji will have a harder time finding me. " _Why are they doing this? They want me to trust them, but they won't even tell me what the hell is happening_." Hoshi stopped me where I was and wouldn't allow me to move. She even made the shadow clones disappear. "Hoshi what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her. " _ **You have to calm down. You're not thinking strait and you're acting like a child. What they are doing is protecting you. And you are making it seem like they are hurting you**_." It didn't take them long to catch up to me. " **She's over here**." Hoshi wouldn't let me speak either.

"Hoshi? Why isn't Mikki talking?" Yamato asked. Neji looked shocked that she was speaking. " **She needs to cool down. She's tired and is trying too hard to find out why you two are acting like this**." She made me turn around and face them. " _I DON'T NEED TO COOL DOWN!_ _ **Yes, you do**_ _._ " Yamato picks me up bridal style, I couldn't protest with Hoshi still in control. "We will tell her, just not yet." He carries me back to the house and puts me in my room. "I'm going to put a seal up on the room, so you don't have to keep control over her all night." Hoshi nods. Neji resides back to his room to sleep more. Apparently he 'Had enough weirdness for one night.' Yamato puts the seal up in the room but doesn't leave.

Hoshi stops controlling me, I walk over to him but keep my gaze away. "Why did you stay in here?" he scratches his head "Well you keep sleep walking into my bed and if you try that you'd hurt yourself from the seal." I sit down on the ground. I was too tired to stand. Yamato decides to sit next to me. "The seal will break from the morning light." I leaned on him, trying to stay awake. "I'm sorry for what happened." I close my eyes. He holds me with one arm "It's alright, you had every right to be mad." I felt myself drift into a deep sleep.

~Yamato POV~

If it wasn't for Hoshi, I don't know when we would have found Mikki. I hate having to keep this from her, but if she knew she'd probably never sleep. When Neji and I found her, Neji hadn't heard Hoshi before so he was a little surprised when he did. It's a good thing Hoshi didn't make her eyes the chakra color or he'd probably would have fainted. If I didn't put the seal up, Mikki might try to run again. I don't want to make her feel caged so I decided to stay. Also if she slept walked into it, she'd hurt herself. As soon as Hoshi stopped control, I was a little afraid Mikki might attack me from anger. But she didn't. Instead she walked over to me and asked me why I was there. She was so tired she just sat on the floor. And I was too so I joined her. She apologized for her actions, now I feel guilty. She was falling asleep next to me so I wrapped an arm around her. Not long after her I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was looking at the ceiling. I had a feeling where Mikki was. When I looked down, she was sleeping on me. " _I was right_." I heard a noise come from the doorway. I strain my eyes to see who was there. Neji was standing there with a smile. "It's not what you think. I have no idea how this happened." I whispered to him. Neji only laughed, no doubt taking it the wrong way. Mikki groaned waking up. She looked me in the eyes for a few seconds and then sprung up. "Not again. Why does this keep happening?" She asks. I got up and noticed her neck. "Mikki, where's your bandage?" She put her hand on her neck "I took it off last night." I walked over to check it out. I move her hair to see it better. The wound was completely healed.

"We should get moving if we want to make it at the Sand Village for tonight." Mikki said walking past me and out of the room. I head out of the room and Neji stops me in the doorway. "What was on her neck?" he asked leaning on the wall. He _so_ thinks I did it. "It was a bite, NOT from me, it was from one of the people that escaped." I whispered the last part, just to make sure Mikki didn't hear. Neji believed me and went to meet Mikki outside. I followed soon after. Once outside I got rid of the house. "Ready?" They nod and off we go. Mikki's mind seemed to be elsewhere while we were running. She wasn't focusing and almost fell out of the trees more than once. When Neji asked her if she was alright she told him she was, but she seemed off. Now I know how she felt when we weren't telling her anything. Maybe she's just talking to Hoshi.

Then she completely missed a branch. That god for Neji's quick thinking. He had jumped down after her and sat her on a branch. I was unaware of this accident until he yelled to me. I turned around quick. "Mikki?" I ask her. She stands up but begins to wobble so Neji sits her back down. "What?" she asked. "You aren't really focused. Are you sure you are ok?" She nods. "I'm just thinking. Why?" Neji looked back at me "You just fell out of the tree." She shook her head. "I don't know what you mean. I was just running in the trees. Hoshi and I were talking and she said she feels someone nearby." Neji used his byakugan to see what she was talking about. He looked surprised "She's right, two people." He looked at me, and I knew it was Aoi and Haru. "Let's pick up the pace, it's probably just some thugs." I tried to make it seem like nothing. Mikki nodded and stood up. She seemed a little more focused this time.

As we kept going, Neji left his byakugan on to keep an eye on them. "They aren't close anymore. We can slow down a bit." He said. But should we risk them catching up? "No! Let's just keep going." I say a bit too demanding. Mikki went up next to me putting her hand on my shoulder. "They are just thugs, we could take them." I smile at her trying to act calm. I wish I could tell her who was really after us. "I know but don't you want to be there tonight?" She smiled "Yeah I guess so." Mikki stayed between Neji and me. She didn't try to go ahead or stay back. We noticed a small village nearby and decided to take a lunch break there. Neji found us a nice restaurant to stop and eat. Mikki excused herself to go to the bathroom.

~Mikki POV~

We finally found a place to rest and eat. It had been a while since I'd had a bathroom break, so I had to go. There were two older prettier girls chatting in the bathroom. "Did you see those cute guys out there?" the brown haired girl asked. "Yeah the black haired boy was so hot." The red head said. Who were they talking about? The girls giggled with each other. "The brunette was way hotter." Said the brown haired. Are they talking about Neji and Yamato? I walk out of the bathroom and meet back up with them. Yamato sat on one side of the table and Neji and I sat on the other. We ordered some rice balls to eat. I notice the two girls from the bathroom are coming closer to our table. "What's your name?" the red head asked Neji. Neji just took a drink from his water, completely ignoring her. She pouted at him. " _If only she knew how old he is, she'd stop flirting_." The brown haired friend was going to try at Yamato. She sat next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder, leaning onto his chest. I felt something in me sting when I saw this. "Hay wanna have some real fun? Come with us." Yamato didn't seem fazed. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

The girl laughed "Do you really want to babysit this little girl?" I got so pissed. I tried to get up and put this girl in her place, but Neji grabbed my arm and held me down preventing me from doing so. " _Lucky bitch_ " Yamato pulled the girls arm off of him. "I'm not babysitting. And if I wanted to have a fun, I'd certainly wouldn't spend it with you." He said coldly to the girl. She got up and walked away with her friend. They were very pissed. It was so hard not to laugh at them. "Oh my god, they were so hitting on you two." I said. Neji blushed "She wasn't my type. Besides I already like someone else." He looked out the window to avoid eye contact. The Tenten girl most likely. "I defiantly wouldn't go with them, especially after what she said." Yamato said drinking some of his water. Our food finally came to us and we ate. Neji didn't eat much. That's probably why he's so skinny. I didn't eat a lot of the food, remembering what happened the last time. When we finally filled up and paid for the food, we left on our way.

The Sand Village is only 60 miles away. I remembered Yamato still hasn't told us what we are doing on the mission. "Yamato, what is this mission about?" He hit his head. "Oh right. Well it's a B-Rank mission. Someone is trying to assassinate Gaara. Though Gaara is an incredibly strong ninja, having us around will do one of two thing. One, draw him or her out for us to attack. Or two, they will give up and stop their attempts." This seems like so much fun. I'm glad it wasn't a D-Rank mission. Ahead there was a huge field of sand. "We just have to pass through this. Let's stick together so we don't lose anyone." Yamato said. Neji and him made the gap between us much shorter, with me stuck in the middle. Neji used his byakugan to see where we were going. "Yamato." Neji said looking at him. They exchanged looks and then we went a bit quicker.

That was strange. Well we will just get there quicker at this rate. The wind was blowing us around a lot and it became hard to see. Neji switched with Yamato to the front to be our eyes. It was pretty hard to move with all the wind. "Someone's coming this way." I went to grab for a kunai. "It's okay. She's an ally." Neji said. She? Who's she? A pretty blond girl with her hair in four ponytails immerged from the sandy path ahead of us. She wore a long black kimono with a red sash and was carrying a huge fan on her back. "Hay you guys are way ahead of schedule. Tsunade sent a messenger bird telling us you guys-" Neji said something to her as Yamato coughed loudly. "Oh right. Well follow me." She said leading us through the sand. After a few minutes we could see the entrance of the village. Not only that but the wind stopped blowing.

"Welcome to our village." She said brining us in. It was a pretty cool place, well not in the temperature sort of way. There were many building that are made from clay. There were some children running around playing with a ball. " _ **Children!**_ _No Hoshi the mission_." It was hard to keep her under control with kids around. She really likes them. She was leading us to the Kazekage's office to meet Gaara. I still couldn't figure out who she was yet. Once inside the office, there was a red headed boy at the desk. "Gaara, they're here." He looks up from his desk and moves the papers he was working on. The pile he had was way smaller and neater than Tsunade's.

Gaara stands up and walks around the desk. "Welcome, thank you for coming. It's good to see you guys again." He comes over to us. " _Hay, he's my height!_ " Now I'm not alone. "And it's nice to finally get to meet you. Mikki I presume." He said looking at me. I smile at him. "Y-yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I relax a bit when he smiles back. "I presume you know why you are here." We all nod. His face gets serious. "Good. Temari can you show them where they are staying for the time being." Temari, that's her name. "Yes. Follow me please." She said. I wave bye to Gaara, and he did back. Temari brought us down the street to a hotel. "Your rooms are reserved already. One room for the boys and one room for Mikki." Temari said opening the door to the rooms. "They are connected by the way." She added.

The first room had one double bed, two dressers, and one desk facing the window. There was a closet by the door and a bathroom on the other side. By the desk and window, there was the door leading to the other room which was identical to the first. "Thanks Temari." Neji said to her. Temari smiled and walked over to me. "Hay do you want to go to the hot springs? You know for a little girl time. You have been stuck with the guys for a while." I shrugged. "Sure that would be a lot of fun." I say. She smiles and grabs my arm. As she began dragging me out the door, Neji stopped her half way out the door. "Don't tell her." He said in a low voice trying not to let me hear. But not well enough. Temari began dragging me off again. Apparently there was a really good hot springs not far from the hotel we were at.

"I so need this." Temari said before undressing. I waivered about undressing. The fear that she might notice the scars and tell them was a little overwhelming. Temari pats my shoulder "Hay its ok take your time. I'll be out there." She told me before walking out in a towel. I look around to see if anyone was watching. "No one. Good." I undressed quickly, not wanting anyone to show up and see. My new record for undressing was ten seconds. I walk out into the water and see Temari. She motions for me to come over to her. "That didn't take long." I laugh and scratch my head. The water was very relaxing. Maybe I should add this to the sleeper jutsu, I'm sure the people I us it on would love it.

~Yamato POV~

"Don't you think saying that in front of Mikki was a bad idea?" I asked Neji. "Well what else could I have done? She might have told Mikki." He has a point there. Neji sits on the chair and looks out the window. "Hay looks like there's a hot springs close by. Do you want to go too?" He asked looking back at me. It would be fun and we do need it. "Okay let's go." I say. Neji and I leave the room, I grabbed the room key so we wouldn't be locked out. Neji led us to the nearest hot springs. It wasn't too busy, which was a good thing.

Neji and I got undressed and went out. There was a couple of boys talking to each other on one side. They looked to be about Neji's age. "Did you see who Temari brought here? She's really pretty." A boy with black hair said to his two friends. Were they talking about Mikki? Wait Neji brought us to the same place as Mikki and Temari are at! Sneaking little kid. "Really? Do you think she's from another village, Mori?" The blond haired friend said. "Most likely Hiro. I've never seen her in the village before." Mori said looking over towards the girls' side. "Let's sneak a peek at her then." Hiro said. Oh hell they most certainly are not. As soon as they got close to the wall, Neji walked over to them and said something to them.

Hiro and Mori looked over at me. "Oh shit maybe we shouldn't." Mori said. The two walked back to the spot they were at before. Neji walked back over. "What the hell did you say?" I asked. Neji smiled "Nothing you need to worry about." That just makes me worry even more. The water was very refreshing, but after a bit I decided I would get out. Neji said he'd be out shortly. I grabbed my clothes and began to put them on. I see Mori and Hiro leave, they changed clothes fast. I go outside and I see Hiro and Mori on the ground holding their heads. I look to my left and see Temari and Mikki looking at them. "What happened?" I asked.

~Mikki POV~

A few minutes earlier~

After a pretty long soak, I decided to go change. I had my bra and panties on and was sitting on the bench working on getting my tights on when Temari came in. "So you're still getting dressed….. here." She looked at my stomach and noticed the scars, shit. She walked over to me and crouched down. "What happened?" She sounded concerned. I finished pulling up my tights and stood up. "Well I was tested on by Orochimaru. Each scar was a different test." She stood up still looking at the scars. "Whats the big one?" She asked. Oh how do I explain it without freaking her out? "Um he tried to make a friend come out of me." She looked confused. " **He wanted me to show up**." Hoshi made me say. Now she seemed surprised. "Did it work?" She asked trying to understand everything. I shake my head. "No. Please don't tell anyone." She seemed relaxed now. "I won't tell I promise." She said grabbing her clothes and began putting them on.

When we were done we walked out. Two boys yelled to Temari. "Hay Mori, Hiro. What's up?" She says looking over at them. They walk over to us. "Who's your new friend?" the black hair boy asked looking at me. "She's Mikki, Mori" Mori smiles back at Hiro. "How would you like to hang with us Mikki? And maybe we could have some fun later tonight." Mori said walking closer to me. This guy is a total pervert. No way would I want to hang out with them. Temari blocked his path from me. "Hay come on. Don't be a killjoy Temari." She was pissed now. In the next second she punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head, sending him flying at Hiro. Hiro's head collided with Mori's. Now they were both on the ground. "What happened?"

We look over and see Yamato. "Oh nothing. Just some annoying perverts." Temari said smiling. She has that on/off switch like Tsunade too?! He walks over to us. "Well Neji is still in there, do you want to go back to the room?" He asks. "Sure." Temari smiles "I need to get going anyway. I'll get you guys later tonight." She said headed away from us. I was so glad she didn't tell Yamato. Yamato and I head back to the room. I flop down on the bed. "It's so soft." I say with my face in the sheets. Yamato sits on one side of the bed. "Does this mean Neji and I have to share the bed?" I turn over onto my back. "Well I'm not sharing with him." Yamato laughs "You might sleep walk into here with the two of us." I laugh too. "Are you inviting me to sleep with you?" He blushes "W-well you might end up in here and Neji might find it weird." He looks out the window. I move over to where he was on the bed.

"Are you upset?" I ask looking at him. He looks at me with a smile. He pushes me down on the bed. "Payback." He said. He began to tickle my sides. I couldn't help but laugh. "Stop, I'm really ticklish." He didn't stop and neither did my laughter. "Hahahahah. Hay cut it out hahaha." I say between laughs. "No way." He said, he was enjoying it. We hear the door click and Yamato stops. We look over and Neji walks in. "Thanks a lot for waitin-" Neji stops speaking and stares at us. "Uh did I interrupt something?" He asked still standing in the doorway. Yamato and I look at each other than down at my stomach. My shirt was up a bit much. I quickly pull it back down. Yamato sits up and helps me up. "It is not what you think, Neji." He walks in and shuts the door. "I don't want to know." He was blushing a little shade of pink.

"When do we start?" He asked. "Temari said she'd get us later tonight." Yamato shrugs. The sun was setting brilliant red and orange colors across the sand on the ground. It looked so beautiful. "I'm going to take a nap while we wait." I said walking into the other room.

 _Thanks for reading update soon_


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome back. Please review. Enjoy. I only own the ocs_

~Yamato POV~

Mikki went into her room about an hour ago to take a nap. Neji and I talked for a while. He didn't like the fact that we left him. I was sitting on the bed looking out the window, waiting for Temari to show up. She finally does show after about twenty minutes go by. "Is everyone ready?" She asked looking around the room. Neji got up "I'll wake up Mikki." He walked over to her room door and opened it. Mikki was standing there staring blankly at him with Hoshi's eyes. "Mikki?" he asked startled. She walked passed him and over to me. She sits on the bed and looks me in the eyes. "Guys I think she's still sleeping." I say to them. Mikki jumps at me and grabs me, pinning my arms to my side. She has a grip of steel so I couldn't get loose.

"Uh does this happen often?" Temari asked trying to pry Mikki off. "Yeah but we are normally asleep. So this is how she does that." I say. Neji walked over "Should we wake her up?" He asked. Mikki looked at him "Sh." She said to him. Everyone froze where they were. "She just shushed him. She's aware of her surroundings in her sleep?" Temari whispered letting go of Mikki's arm. "Do you think you can carry her till we get to Gaara?" Neji asked quietly not wanting her to shush him again. I pick Mikki up, her eyes closed and grip loosened a bit but still holding on. "Yeah so long as she doesn't grab my legs as I walk." I said.

Neji grabbed the key and we left to go see Gaara. Temari and Neji were whispering with each other about what ever. They kept looking back at us then back at each other. They are talking about us no doubt. " _They are so going to pay_." I thought to myself. I look down at Mikki, she is so cute when she's sleeping. Once we reached the Kazekage's office, Temari opened the door to see Gaara looking out the window at the streets below. "Gaara we're here." Temari said. He turned around in the chair. He looked at Mikki and me with confusion. "Is she ok?" He asked Temari and Neji. "She's asleep and won't let go." Neji said. Gaara got up and walked over to us. He looked at Mikki and she opened her eyes staring at him. Her eyes were normal this time. She blinked and looked over at me. She screamed, let go of me, and jumped out of my arms. "Moring sunshine." Temari said.

"Sorry. How did that happen again?" Mikki asked. "You slept walked to Yamato and grabbed him. You also shushed Neji when we wanted to wake you up." Temari told Mikki. She seemed like this was normal. "Oh okay. Sorry about that." Mikki said to me. "Heh no need to apologize." I say. Why was she apologizing anyway? Mikki looks at Gaara serious like. "So now that we are here, what's the plan?" She asked. "I think that I should make an appearance at night 'alone' to draw out the person for an attack." Gaara said in a serious tone. That could be very dangerous if he was alone. No matter how strong he is, we still know nothing about the person trying to kill him. "Hay what if I go with you when you make your appearance." Mikki asked Gaara. "Hm? Why?" He asked her. Is she nuts? She could get hurt or worse.

"Well if you have me with you the guy might think I'm weak and try to attack you." She stated. That might actually work. Had she thought this through earlier? Everyone seemed to agree with her idea. "Then it's settled. But Neji and Yamato will keep their distance so they don't suspect anything." Gaara said walking over to the window. Mikki looked really excited. "Hay Neji can you and Mikki go back to the room to grab some of your weapons?" Temari asked them. "Sure." Neji said. "Race you there!" Mikki exclaimed before running out the door. Neji ran after her, not wanting to loose. "Why did you send them?" I asked.

Temari looked a little upset, then Gaara spoke "Mikki's former teammates are in the village." They are what? "I told Neji when you were holding Mikki. No one can find their location though." Temari added. This isn't good. "You're going to have to tell her." She said in a serious tone. "But she will be on edge if I do. She could have another panic attack." I said. I can't let her know. "Look Yamato I know you care for her, and she cares for you too. But if she finds this out when they are in her face then it will be trouble." She paused and looked at the ground. "Mikki, does not want to go back to Orochimaru. She told me that she has scars from the tests he's done to her." She stopped talking quick. Scars? "Wait, what scars?" I asked. I never knew she had any. Temari bit her bottom lip "She didn't want you to know about them. There is one scar that goes from one side of her stomach to the other. She said that's when they tried to have a friend 'come out' of her." They tested her to try to get Hoshi? That's horrible!

"Gaara! You can't have Mikki with you when we draw out the assassin. The other two might take the opportunity to attack her." I said. Gaara didn't turn away from the window. "She will be fine. I'll won't let anything happen to her, it's obvious how much you like her." He said. I hope she stays safe.

~Mikki POV~

I beat Neji back to the room by a hair. He tried to tackle me so he'd win, but failed. Neji unlocks the door and we walk in. The window was wide open and the door to the other room was as well. "Did you guys open the windows before you left?" I asked. Neji suddenly became very serious, he activated his byakugan and looked around. I walked over to our bags. I grab mine and open it. Digging around to find the pouch Yamato gave me. I finally found it and pulled it out. There was a small note attached to it.

 _You look cute in that new outfit_

 _And I see you have found yourself a new team as well._

 _Hope you're ready to come back._

 _We are coming for you Mikki._

 _-H & A_

My blood went cold and my face went pale. How did they put this note here? How did they know about Neji and Yamato? Everything became clear to me now. The thing they had been keeping from me all this time was that they had escaped. They were the ones who followed us on our way here. I let go of the note and pouch. My knees became weak and gave out from beneath me. That's who Hoshi and Neji saw. Oh no, they are here in the Sand Village. They were in my room. "Mikki? What's wrong?" Neji walked over to me. He saw the note and picked it up. "We have to leave now." He said sternly. I picked up the pouch and got up. Neji led me out of the room. I stayed close to him trying not to fall behind.

We got back to Yamato and the others in a matter of minutes. "That was quick. Did you two get it?" Temari said in a cheery matter. Neji looked at her "She knows." Temari and Yamato looked shocked at the news. Neji handed them the note to read. I sat down in one of the chairs. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I have to stay calm, they can't get me. Yamato walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I couldn't hold back. I grabbed him into a hug and buried my face in his chest. "I have to stay calm, but it's so hard to." He hugged me back, petting my head. "It's ok Mikki. Nothing is going to happen to you." I let go of him taking a deep breath. After a few moments I was calmed down. "I am ready." I said more determined than ever. First we catch the assassin then Haru and Aoi.

"Good, we should get going Mikki." Gaara said turning towards me. I nod and stand up. I hand Yamato the pouch he gave me. "I can't be a normal girl if I have weapons on me right?" I say with a smile. He nods. Gaara and I walk outside into the streets. There weren't many people out this night. Gaara led me to a clearing. There were no houses and no people around. Or so we thought. We both noticed a figure trying to hide in the shadows. We acted as if we didn't know he was there. I saw a pair of swings and we decided to sit on them. "The night breeze feels great, right Gaara?" I ask looking over at him. He nods in agreement. He seems to be very serious at the moment. This will never work if he keeps acting like this.

I decided to start swinging back and forth on the swing. Gaara looked over at me with a questioning look. "Come on, swing with me." I said. Gaara agreed to do so. After four seconds he ended up going higher than me, I tried to go higher than him but couldn't. "Looks like I win." He said slowing down. "Yeah I guess so." I smile at him. The man that was hiding decided to immerge. He slowly came up from behind us. Unknowing to him, we knew he was there. The man pulled out a kunai and was ready to attack. He ran towards us, but Gaara stopped him by wrapping his sand around the man's arms and legs.

"Shit!" He exclaimed trying to get free. The man was wearing a mask to hide his face. I run up next to him and ripped off his mask. "Ryuu?" Gaara asked. "Yeah so what? You deserve to die Gaara. You should have died a long time ago. You monster." Ryuu said rudely. How dare he call him a monster? Gaara's sand enclosed his body fully. Gaara looked pissed and blood thirsty. "Gaara!" Temari, Yamato, and Neji came running towards us. "Gaara we need to take him in alive. He will be trialed and sentenced to death. Don't kill him." Temari sounded worried. Gaara kept his sand around Ryuu. "Alright." He said. "Thanks for your help." He said to us.

"You guys should stay a few more days. There is a wind storm coming soon, and you do not want to be stuck in that." Temari said. Sweet! This will be so much fun hanging here longer! "And maybe we can all look for the two ninja together." The sooner we find them the better. Temari claps her hands together loudly. "I'm tired so I'm going to go home and sleep. See you guys in the morning." She left on her way. Yamato nudged me "We should get going too." I nod and looked back at Gaara. "Goodnight Gaara." He looked back at me. "Could you stay here for a second Mikki? I have something I want to ask you." he asked. I look back at the guys they shrug their shoulders. "Okay sure." Neji and Yamato started to walk back to the hotel.

"What do you want to ask?" He moves the guy in the sand over onto the ground a few feet away. "I've been told you have a friend in you. Is that true?" Is he talking about Hoshi? "Do you mean Hoshi? Yes she's my friend and my chakra." He looked very interested at what he was hearing. "Do you talk to her?" he asked. I smile "Yeah, do you want to hear her?" His eyes widen and nods his head. " **Hay o kiddo. I'm Hosh**." She said to Gaara. He stared at me. " **I think we freaked him out.** " It's a good thing we didn't use her eyes. "Can she ever come out of you?" he asked. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "Yes but don't tell anyone. My former teammates would use this against me." I backed up a bit and make the tora sign. Carefully focusing my chakra to my feet, then focusing it in front of me. Hoshi's figure began to be created. Only thing different with her this time was that her outfit changed to what I was wearing. " **Hi Gaara**." Hoshi waved. Gaara walked closer to her and tapped her shoulder. "She's chakra, solid chakra." He was fascinated by Hoshi. "Just don't tell the other about this." I say.

Gaara swore he wouldn't tell anyone. " **Mikki, I'm going to stay here for a minute incase Gaara has any other questions. Go catch up to the guys. And don't worry, no one will see me**." Hoshi said. I wavered for a moment. I trust Hoshi's decisions so I ran to catch up with Neji and Yamato. They were almost at the hotel when I finally caught up with them. "What did Gaara want to talk about?" Yamato asked. "He just wanted to say thanks and congratulate me." I lied. I don't lie lying but I had to this time. Neji unlocked the door and we all walked in. Neji went straight to the bathroom. Yamato sat on the bed. "I'm going to get changed in my room and I'll be right back out. Knock if you need anything." I shut the door once I was in the room. I turned on the light so I could see better and walked over to my bag looking for my clothes.

I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. "Did you need something?" I asked. "Only you." That voice! I turned around quick to see Haru standing there. I back away from him trying to get to the door. How did he get here? "What's the matter Mikki? Aren't you happy to see me?" he smirked and walked closer to me. I turned to run. Haru beats me to the door, blocking it with his body. Hoshi isn't here so I can't use my jutsu and I have no weapons. I'm trapped. Haru lunged forward, grabbing me. We fell onto the bed, he pinned my arms roughly to the sides of my head. I squirm trying to get them loose but he was much stronger than me. "You're coming with us weather you like it or not." He whispered in my ear. I began to shake in fear of what might happen to me. " _Hoshi come back please! Haru is here_!" I screamed in my head hoping it would reached her before it was too late. "Calm down. I won't hurt you, so long as you agree to come quietly." He said. I would never go with him ever!

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Haru rolled over on his side in pain, I took this opportunity to get up and run towards the door. Haru got up and grabbed me. He threw me back onto the bed pinning my legs this time. "Looks like I have to hurt you after all." He can't! If he does I might-. "Haru d-don't please, I'll die!" I begged to him with tears in my eyes. "You have Hoshi so stop exaggerating." He covered my mouth to muffle my screams and bit into my neck, stealing my chakra. I grabbed his shoulders trying to push him off me but my effort was useless. I started to feel weak and couldn't hold onto him any longer. My arms fell to my sides and the room went black.

~Yamato POV~

Neji got out of the bathroom and sat next to me. "Where's Mikki?" I point to her room door. He understood sitting back on the bed more. She had been in her room for a while now, wonder what's taking her so long. I get up to knock on her door to check on her. "D-don't please, I'll die!" I hear Mikki pleading to someone. I motion for Neji to come over. I burst open the door and see Haru biting Mikki's neck on the bed. He was covering her mouth to keep her quiet. She was trying to push him off but then she stopped moving, her arms fell to her side and her eyes shut. "Mikki!" I yell running towards her. Haru looks up at us, I punched him in the face as hard as I could making him fall off of the bed. Neji uses his kekkei genkai and looks at Mikki. His face turned grim "Her chakra is dangerously low." I was furious at him.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. I was furious at what he did to her. "She is my teammate not yours. She belongs to us!" Haru yelled back. "Not anymore. She's afraid of you." Neji was calling Mikki's name to wake her up. "Hoshi this isn't funny. Stop playing around." Haru said. "Hoshi isn't there." Neji said not looking away from Mikki. Haru's face was now full of concern. "How? She should be there all the time." Neji shook his head. "Well looks like she left somehow." Haru tried to walk up to Mikki, I pushed him away from her. "You will NOT touch her again. You've done enough damage as is." Threats are apparently the only thing that gets through to him. Haru seemed very on edge now. "I didn't know this would happen."

"Didn't know? What the hell were you expecting would happen?" my blood was boiling. "I was only taking enough so she wouldn't fight back at me." Haru began pacing the room. Mikki needs to get treatment now. We suddenly hear a crash from the other room.

 _Thank you for reading. New chapter will update soon. My internet is bad._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my friends. Here's another chapter for you._

"Didn't know? What the hell were you expecting would happen?" my blood was boiling. "I was only taking enough so she wouldn't fight back at me." Haru began pacing the room. Mikki needs to get treatment now. We suddenly hear a crash from the other room. Gaara runs into the room and grabs Mikki. "Gaara?" He looks at us then his sand takes them both away. He's kidnapping Mikki. I open the window and go after him. His sand leads me to the clearing that we were at earlier.

The sand disappears and Gaara places Mikki on the ground. When I got closer I see a blue girl kneeling next to Mikki. "Gaara? What are you doing with Mikki?" I asked. Gaara and the blue girl looked over at me. Her eyes were a chakra color and she was wearing what Mikki was. "Hoshi?" that's the only person I could think who that could be. Mikki must have let Hoshi out when we were apart. Hoshi got up and walked over to me. " **You shouldn't be here Yamato**." She told me. I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes "I have to be here, Hoshi. I'm worried about Mikkki. So don't tell me otherwise." Hoshi smiles and walks back to Mikki. " **Damn you Haru. You could have killed her**." Hoshi put her hand on Mikki's head and begins to merge into her. She must have been the one that touched Mikki that night. Neji and Haru caught up to me. Neji looked a little relieved when he saw Mikki. "Her chakra is coming back." He said. Mikki's eyes snap open and she sat up quick. She looked around at us. Her gaze stopped at Haru.

"You almost killed me!" She yelled at him. Mikki tried to stand up but Gaara and I struggled to hold her down. She is still injured and shouldn't waste her energy. "I'm so very sorry Mikki. I can't forgive myself for what I've done." Mikki stopped moving and started to listen to him. "We will stop going after you and we are going to leave Orochimaru." Her jaw dropped. "Also your brother is still alive. He wanted us to keep this from you so you wouldn't have any reason to leave." Her brother? Now that you mention it, I remember her saying she had one when I first met her. "Kazuo, h-he's alive?" Haru nods "Yes, he's at Orochimaru's hideout in the Hidden Mist Village. Aoi and I will get him back for you." Mikki jumped up and ran over to Haru. He flinched, afraid she was going to hurt him, but all she did was hug him. He relaxed and hugged her back. "Thank you. There is some good in you after all." She said to him. When she let go Haru looked her in the eyes. "I am truly sorry. I had no intention of causing you that much harm." Mikki smiled at him.

"I forgive you this time. Just please be careful out there. I want to see you three back in the leaf village in one piece. I want a fare rematch with you guys." She said to him. Haru smiled at her "Of course we'll come back in one piece. What would you expect from us?" Haru ran off fast. Mikki walked back over to us. "Looks like we need that bandage again." She joked to fix the heavy atmosphere surrounding us. I still had one question "Hay Gaara how did you know Mikki was in trouble?" He looked at Mikki as if they were having a mental conversation with one another. "Because Hoshi heard Mikki's mental cry for help. Hoshi couldn't risk being seen by Haru, so I went in her place" He said. She can use telepathy with Hoshi when she is out of her? That's really neat. Mikki hugged Gaara which really caught him off guard. "Thank you." She said to him. "Any time." He said. Mikki walks back over to us "Anyone ready to go to bed?" Neji smiled "I am." He said. Mikki laughs.

We wave by to Gaara for the second, and hopefully the last time tonight, and head back to the hotel. Neji flopped face first onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Mikki changed into her old clothes to sleep in and cleaned up the bite. When she got out of the bathroom she walked over to me. I bandaged up the wound for her. "Hay um Yamato. Could you uh... c-could you?" She was struggling to find the right words, but I knew what she was going to ask. "Sure." I tell her. She grabs my arm and starts to pull me into her room. She sat on the bed and waited for me to lay down next to her. Mikki lays down and hugs me from behind. "I was s-so scared. I thought he was g-going to kill me." Her voice quivered. I turn over and face her, wrapping my arms around her to hold her close to me. "It's alright. You're safe now." I assure her. We fall asleep in each other's embrace.

~Le Next Moring~

I wake up and Mikki is on her back still asleep. The covers weren't over her much so I go to cover her up more and I notice her shirt was up quite a bit. When getting a better look, I saw a bunch of small scars all over her stomach and one longer scar running across it. I moved her shirt up a little to see it better. Mikki's breathing changed and her arms moved trying to pull her shirt back down. "Yamato?" I hear Neji say from behind me. "What are you doing?" I look down. Not only was I pulling her shirt up but I was also straddling Mikki. I pull her shirt back down and climb off the bed quick. "I saw a scar on her stomach." Neji looked at me with disbelief. "I wasn't going to do anything to her." Neji walked back into the other room and sat back on the bed. "Did she ask you to sleep with her or did you sleep walk this time?" He asked. "She asked because she was afraid." Neji got quiet.

"Morning guys." Mikki said scratching her head. Neji smirked at me and opened his mouth to speak. "Mikki, guess what Yamato was-" I cover his mouth with my hand. "Heheh silly Neji." Mikki was half awake and flopped onto the bed with us. Her bandages needed to be changed so I let go of Neji's mouth hoping he won't say it and walk over to my bag to grab some more bandages. I finally found some and walked back over to her. As I was I unwrapping the old bandage, I saw some bruises on her wrists that looked like finger marks. "Where did these come from?" I ask pointing at them. She lifts her hand so she could see. "It was when I was being pinned down last night." She said. I am still mad that Haru did that to her. I finished changing her bandage and she hugged me. "Thanks." I hug her back. All of our stomachs grumbled at once as if they were screaming 'feed us' at the top of their nonexistent lungs.

"Looks like its breakfast time." I said. Mikki went back to her room to change back into her day clothes. Now we have to go find a place to go eat. Mikki found a cute little restaurant for us pretty fast. Neji sat on one side while Mikki and I sat on the other side. Well she was practically leaning on me more than sitting next to me. Mikki was still recovering from all the chakra she lost last night. She didn't really eat much and when she did it was very slow. "Are you alright?" Neji asked. Mikki nods slowly. "Are you sleepy or something?" She looks out the window. "Something like that." Mikki suddenly got up. " **Children**!" Hoshi said. I grabbed Mikki and sat her back down, "No Hoshi. That's creepy." I said. Neji laughs "Your one to talk about being creepy Yamato." and takes a sip from his water.

" **Aww but they are so cute**. You'll scare them. **No I won't**. Yes you will." Mikki and Hoshi were having a conversation with each other. It was quite interesting to watch. There were some signs from other shops blowing in the wind outside. A lot of the sand was being blown around everywhere. "The sand storm is here." I said. Mikki and Hoshi got quiet and looked out the window again. Mikki got up again and made the tora sign. Her chakra was being focused to the spot next to Neji. Hoshi appeared next to him. " **Hi**." The look on Neji's was priceless. He kept looking back at Mikki then me then back at Hoshi.

" **You ok?** " she tried to feel his forehead in case he had a fever. Neji grabbed her hand. "She is solid chakra. Woah." Hoshi laughs at him. Mikki sits back down and leans back on me. "Why did you do that Mikki?" Is she thinking strait? " **The sand storm is going to get really strong shortly.** " But Mikki is really weak right now. " **I know what you're thinking and she's fine, she's just thinking**." Hoshi leans over the table and taps Mikki's shoulder. She sits up "You guys ready? I have a plan." She asked with one of her smiles. So that's what she's been thinking about. "We are going to split into two groups. Yamato and Neji you two will be together." Neji grins satisfied with what he's hearing. "And Hoshi and I will be together. Each group has someone who can see while the other can't." Hoshi was smirking looking out the window. "We will go down each street to see if anyone needs help. Yamato's group will be on the north side. Our group will be on the south side. We meet back at the hotel." Just as Neji and I were getting up to go, Hoshi adds something.

" **This will be like a little game. Boys versus girls. So let's begin**." This just got really interesting. Neji and I run to the north side. The wind and sand was blowing like crazy. It was very hard to see, well not for Neji. He took the lead down the street, no one so far needed help. Most were inside already. "Were we supposed to see how many people to help or how fast we get this done to win?" Neji didn't seem to know either. Let's just do both, no harm in doing that, right?

~Mikki POV~

Hoshi and I made it to the south side fast, partly because we were closer to it. Hehehe we weren't cheating, well not exactly. Hoshi found a small child who was crying. " **Hay what's wrong?** " She asks the little boy. "I-I can't find my house. The sand hurts my eyes." He said crying. Hoshi picks the boy up in her arms. He stopped crying and looked at her. " **Where do you live?** " The boy described the house since he didn't know where it was. Hoshi found it, it just so happens to be down the street more. Hoshi gives the boy to his family.

"That was hard for you to give the kid back wasn't it?" Hoshi nods. She really loves kids. Hoshi didn't see anyone else out, everyone was already in their homes. We head back to the hotel to meet the guys. When we were inside, no one else was there. " **Looks like we win**." I go sit on the bed. My hair was a total mess from the sand and wind. Hoshi uses her fingers to comb through it. "When do you think they'll get here?" Hoshi shrugs. I hope they are alright. There was a knock at the door. Hoshi opens it and the guys come in. "Sorry we are late." Neji was trying to catch his breath. Yamato flops onto the bed facing downward.

I pet his head, getting some sand off of his head. His hair is soft. Yamato turns and faces me. He scoops one of his arms around my waist pulling me down to face his chest. "I'm going to take a nap guys." He says not letting go. "Huh?" If he is then why am I here? "Okay have fun." Neji says with a smile. He and Hoshi walk into the other room leaving Yamato and I alone. " _Hoshi help._ _ **No you're fine just take a nap**_ **.** " It would be nice to take a nap. I let out a sigh and close my eyes.

~Hoshi POV~

Neji and I left into the other room. "Looks like Yamato made the first move." Neji said. I laugh " **Mikki asked him to sleep with her last night, so she made the first move.** " Neji and I both knew that the two have feeling for one another. "It is very clear they like each other, why are they not telling the other?" he asked in a low voice not wanting them to overhear. " _Hoshi help._ _ **No you're fine just take a nap**_." It's amazing neither has noticed. " **I'm surprised she hasn't asked him, she saw one of his dreams and she was in it**." His jaw dropped. "She can see dreams?" I nod, maybe I should leave out the part where she saw his as well.

"We need to think of some way to get them to tell each other." That could be tricky, but they need to do it. " **Do you have a plan?** " He sits on the bed and puts his hand on his chin. "Hm it's a bit risky but it could work." I sit on the bed facing him. " **How so?** " He looks me in the eyes "It would involve kidnaping Mikki and having Yamato on a wild goose chase outside." He's right that is a bit risky. " **It might just work. It has to be flawless**." Neji nods, just as he was about to explain better. "Is Yamato here?" Neji opens the door and pops his head out "He's right there." And pokes back in. "We will act tonight while they sleep, ok?" I nod.

~Mikki POV~

As I was drifting off to sleep, someone throws open the door. "Is Yamato here?" some guy with a black outfit and purple makeup on his face asks loudly. Our eyes snap open, we look at each other with blank expressions. Neji opens the other room door and peers his head out. "He's right there." And peeks his head back in. Yamato rolls onto his other side to face him. "What is it Kankuro?" he asks. Kankuro walked into the room. "Gaara sent me to tell you that the sand storm is going to last until late tomorrow- hay a girl." He notices me and walked over to the bed more. "That's Mikki." Yamato introduces me. "Hi Mikki. Gaara and Temari told me a little about you." He smiled at me.

"Oh and that the power might go out. This is the strongest sand storm this village has seen in over a hundred years." A power outage? Sweet! Hoshi and I could freak out the guys. "If you guys need anything, I'll be down the hall. Temari thought it would be a good idea if I was nearby." I wave Kankuro goodbye as he shuts the door. "So much for a nap." Yamato gets up and walks over to the window. He opened the curtain to see nothing but sand everywhere. "Yikes, good thing we are in here." I say. I bet the sand feels like needles outside. Yamato shuts the curtains and turns and faces me. "Do you want to walk around the hotel?" We will be stuck here for a while, better make the most of it. "Sure!" I get up and head to the door.

Yamato and I go down the long hallway. We were on the third level of the building. There were some people chatting loudly in their rooms. All the windows were shut tightly and the blinds were closed, it kind of gives off an eerie feeling. There were stairs at the end of the hall. There were so many steps. At the main level, a lot of people were trying to check into some rooms. It was very hectic. A big gust of wind shook the building a little. Then the power just went out. Gasps and murmur went through the lobby. Emergency light went on by the stairs and exits. "We should go back to the room, now might not be the best time to go walking." Yamato whispers in my ear and we decide to head back.

~Hoshi POV~

"Can you separate from Mikki on you own?" I ponder that for a moment. " **Yes but I don't do it unless it's necessary.** " I suppose this is one of those times. "While Yamato is a sleep you make Mikki walk into the hall then separate from her. We will hide her at Gaara's office and leave a note next to Yamato. The note will be something like 'we have Mikki come alone to the kazekage's office if you want to see her again alive'. There will be a genjutsu set up so he can't see us standing in the room but he can hear us. Also we will need to disguise our voices with it." Neji's plan seemed flawless. " **But what about Mikki? She might put up a fight if she wakes up during this.** " Neji had to think about this for a moment. "We will tie her up and have a blindfold." That doesn't sound good. "But only so she doesn't know it's us doing this." Now I'm not so sure about this anymore. The building shakes and the power goes out. "This might help us." I could tell he was smiling. " **Your plan better work**." The door opens and Mikki and Yamato walk in. "Finally we made it back." Mikki sounded relieved. " **I'm ready to go back**." I walk over and touch Mikki's head.

~Mikki POV~

It was so dark in the room I was still holding onto Yamato's arm so I wouldn't trip. The three of us just sat in the room in silence. "So what did you and Hoshi talk about?" Yamato was the first to break the silence. "Nothing really. We were just talking about random stuff." He said a little dubious. "When do you think the power will come back on?" I ask. "Don't know maybe tomorrow." Neji said. I felt arms hold me from behind, Yamato. I lean back into his hold.

During the rest of the day we all just talked and laughed. When it felt like it was night, Neji left to go to the other room to sleep. I decided I was going to sleep in my day clothes rather than try to put on the other ones and it end up being backwards. Yamato was getting warm so he took his shirt off. I might not be able to see in the dark but I sure as hell could feel. He was so muscular. I didn't know if I was going to be able to sleep. Well, I ended up going to sleep in his arms again. I was blissfully unaware of the events that were to unfold in the morning.

 _Thanks please review. Also I want to know if someone can/would draw Mikki and Hoshi. If anyone can, I would love to see it._


	12. Chapter 12

Bienvenue my loves. Please enjoy and review.

~Hoshi POV~

Mikki fell asleep an hour ago, it was go time. I made her get up and go into the hall as quietly as I could. Neji was waiting there. Once separated from Mikki, Neji holds her up and I had to tie her arms behind her. "So you were the one who made her sleep walk." He whispers. Next was the blindfold. " **Yes but not the last few times. I was just watching trying to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Did you leave the note?** " Neji nods. We head to Gaara's, it was kind of hard to move with all the wind and sand blowing us around. Once at the office, Gaara was still there doing papers. He questioned why she was tied up. "We are trying to get Yamato and her to finally confess their feelings." Gaara understood and decides to help us put her in his chair. Neji ties her to it with rope around her stomach.

"Now for the genjutsu." Neji put it up. I wonder what we will sound like. "What was that for?" Gaara asks. We could hear each other normally, neat that will make this easier for us. " **It's so they can't see us. They will hear us but it won't sound like us**." Gaara moves some of his papers into the desk drawers. " **He's almost here**." Now, let the game begin.

~Yamato POV~

I woke up suddenly and for some reason Mikki wasn't there. As I was feeling around to see if she fell off the bed, I heard something crumble. I got a hold of it. It was a note. I walk out of the room to the stairs to see the note better. Maybe it was from Mikki. It wasn't. The note read:

 _Come to the Kazegake's office_ _alone_ _if you ever want to see Mikki again alive_.

She's been kidnapped again! Maybe Gaara is doing this. No, he wouldn't threaten her life. But why at his office? No time to waist. I run out of the hotel and tried to find his office. The sand was making things harder for me. It felt like needles being stabbed into my skin. My skin? I completely forgot my shirt was off. Oh well, Mikki needs me. After struggling on the ground, I finally find it.

"Gaara!" I burst open the door. The room was illuminated by two candles. I notice a figure slumped over in his chair. I squint my eyes and see Mikki! I tried to get closer to her but a kunai was thrown in my path. " _Not yet Yamato. The fun has only just begun_." An echoed voice says. I can hear him but I can't see him. His voice sounds like it's coming from everywhere. "Why did you take her?" I asked looking all around. Mikki began to move. "Ngh where… where am I? Why can't I see?!" She began trying to break free from the restraints. " _It appears she's awake now_." A female voice echoed through the room. Mikki's blindfold falls to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Mikki yells. It sounds like multiple people are here. " _This is a test for the two of you._ " the female said. Her hair moved up, as if someone was playing with it. " _If you both pass, she is freed. But,_ " she paused and Mikki's hair dropped down. " _If one fails, she stays with us._ " Went to move forward towards her but I couldn't move. It felt like people were holding me by my arms. Mikki's restraints moved and she was forced to stand up. "Let go of me!" Mikki demanded. She was beginning to tug at her restraints on her wrists. " _First test_." A kunai appeared by her throat and she stiffens up. " _What do you do?_ " Mikki didn't try to get out of the grip with that there. "I'd run to her aid." The kunai disappears. Mistake number one. "Let her go please." I ask.

" _Not yet. What if you can't get to her?_ " The grip on my arms tightened. "I'd come up with a plan." One of my wood style cones drop from the ceiling. I'd thought something like this would occur so I made him just in case. Mistake number two. It sounded like he landed on them because there was a loud thud and two different 'oofs' come from under him. I walk closer to Mikki. " _Don't take another step."_ The female voice said and the kunai reappears by her throat. _"I have one final question_." I pause where I was. The wood clone seemed like he was holding two of the other people firmly in place. " _Why do you care so much for her? And don't say 'it's because she's my teammate'_." It's- it's because I…. I can't say it. I don't know how Mikki will respond, she might not even feel the same way. " _And Mikki, why do you always cling to him?_ " Mikki looked at me and then looked at the ground. "It's because I trust him and …. love him." She loves me? The being let go of Mikki and she started to fall over. I ran over, grabbing her in my arms. "I love you too." I freed her arms from behind her. She hugs me back and says in my ear "I've just been too afraid to admit it to you." You and me both.

" _Finally, we've been waiting for this_." The male voice said. The room began to change. Behind Mikki was Hoshi with a kunai in her hand and huge smile on her face. I turn around to see my shadow clone holding Neji and Gaara by the arms. He immediately lets go of them. "What is this all about?" I asked looking at them. "You two needed to confess your feelings for each other." Neji said. Hoshi walks up to Mikki. " **We just gave you guys a little 'push'. Sorry if we scared you**." Mikki turns around and looks at her. "I seriously considered kicking you." the two laugh. " **Then why didn't you?** " Mikki scratches her head.

"It's good to see you two did confess." Gaara says smiling. "Were you were in on this too?" I ask. Gaara puts his hands in the air in defense. "I was only watching." Neji laughs at him. "You helped." Thought so. Everyone got quiet all of a sudden and started to stare at me. "What?" Mikki points at my chest and I look down. "Oh right. I took my shirt off earlier and didn't have time to put it back on." Hoshi tapped Mikki's shoulder. " **Can I come back?** " She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to end up somewhere else tied up again am I?" Hoshi shakes her head.

Hoshi touches her head and merges back. "Neji, don't kidnap her again, ok?" I tell him. Neji nods "We won't kidnap her tonight." If she does, I'm going to him first. "We should try to head back." Mikki says. The sand outside didn't seem as harsh as it was earlier. "I'll lead." Neji said. We leave the office prepared for the pain of the sand. I must admit, it was sort of like vodka. It doesn't burn as much the second time. Mikki and I went back to bed, this time I had a firm grasp on her. Neji and Hoshi can't steel her from me now. Mikki fell asleep pretty quick.

~Morning Time~

Mikki was the first of us two to wake up. I had still been holding onto her through the whole night, only now she was on top of me. The sunlight shone through the sand outside. The storm is now falling like snow and the power had been fixed. "Hay sleepyhead." She smiled at me, so cute. I smile back. "What's on the agenda for today?" I ask. Mikki climbs off and sits on one side of the bed and I sit up. "The storm is going to ease up towards lunch time. So we could leave tonight." Mikki said looking out the window. Neji knocks on the door. "We're up." She says. He walks in. His long hair was everywhere and in many knots from turning throughout the night. "Nice hair." I tell him.

He smirks. "Thanks, I'm going for the fresh-out-of-bed look." We probably have the same style at the moment. But how does Mikki's hair stay the same way it was before she went to sleep? "How is your hair not like mine?" Neji asks Mikki. She smiles and winks at him "It's a secret." She cups her hands and make a chakra comb. "Here use this. Hug it when you're done." Neji looked confused for a moment, but began to comb his hair then hugs it when he was done. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that." Looks like it shows what the person likes or needs.

"Yamato do you want to see what yours is now?" Mikki asks. "Sure." I am curious to see if it changed. Mikki cups her hands and creates the chakra figure. A huge heart appeared, it was twice the size of her hand. "It's bigger this time." She said. Neji leans in to look at it. "Is it different for every person?" Mikki nods and hands me the heart. It was heavier than the last one as well. I hug it to me, it felt warmer too. I grab Mikki and hold her. "Thank you." I could hear her heart beating, it was loud and fast. No doubt that mine was is doing the same.

"Y-yup." She stuttered. We let go and Mikki was blushing. "You two confessed yesterday, but you're still acting like this." Neji smiles and shakes his head. Mikki's gaze went to the floor. "W-well we…" Too cute! There was a knock at the door. Neji opens it to see Kankuro standing there. "Hello, how you guys doing?" Neji lets him in. "We're good." He said. Kankuro waved at us. "Morning." Mikki waves back. He whispers into Neji's ear. Neji looks at him funny. "Yeah she's taken. But they don't seem like it." They look back at us. "Make a move!" Kankuro tell us. "If you don't, I will." I turn blocking Mikki from his sight and stare at him. "No you won't." He backs up. "H-hay I was only kidding. Somewhat." Mikki laughs at us.

"What are you two talking about?" She asks tilting her head. She doesn't know? That's good. "Nothing really Mikki." I look back at him. "Kankuro. Mine. Got it?" He puts his hands up and nods. I smile at him. "Neji what are they talking about?" Mikki asks. "They are just talking about what belongs to who." Neji scratches his head. I am not letting Kankuro take Mikki. I feel the bed shift and look over. Mikki had gotten up and walked around the bed. She was staring blankly again, talking to Hoshi probably. Then she looked really frustrated. "Gaah! No one is making sense today. Did I wake up in a different world?" We laugh. "Sorry Mikki. When guys talk to one another their conversations don't make much sense sometimes." I apologized. It is a good thing that she doesn't know what we are talking about.

"Hmph." She pouts. " **She wants to know wha-** shh, one doesn't know about us." Mikki whispered to Hoshi. Kankuro didn't seem fazed by this. "So that's Hoshi. Nice to hear you." He said. How did he know her? "Huh?" Mikki exclaimed. " **Gaara told you about us didn't he?** " Hoshi sounded amused, Kankuro nods. " **Sweet! I can talk all I want now!** " Hoshi made Mikki yell. "She's even livelier than he described." Lively eh? Sounds like the both of them. " **Can we give him one too?** I don't see why not." Mikki made another chakra figure. It was of a puppet with three eyes. "That's cool! It's a little version of crow!" She hands him the figure and he plays with the limbs. " **Hug it**." When he does his face brightens. "It felt like a hug. IT FELT LIKE A HUG!" His is the best reaction yet. He was freaking out.

"What? How?" He was confused and full of energy. He grabs Mikki's shoulders lookind into her eyes. "How did you do that?" Mikki jumped when he touched her. "I make a figure the person loves or wants and it helps a person in more ways than one." She laughs nervously. Kankuro lets go of Mikki realizing he grabbed her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He looked uneasy. Mikki smiled at him, relaxing his nerves. "Don't sweat it." I get up and feel a breeze on my back. I still don't have a shirt on. I look around and see it on the floor. Mikki notices I was looking for it and smirks at me. "Don't do it." She runs for the shirt. I run after her. She grabbed it before I could and jumps onto the bed. She snickers at me. "Monkey in the middle!"

Neji jumps to one side of the room and Kankuro jumps to the other. "Come on guys. Give me back my shirt." I walk towards Mikki and she throws it to Neji. I walk towards him and he passes it to Kankuro. "Really?" I run at Kankuro. I almost had the shirt but he launched it back to Neji. I run towards Neji but stop when I get next to Mikki. Neji mistakenly threw it to her thinking I was going to keep running at him, just as I planned. I jumped up and grabbed it before she could. " **Damn it**." Mikki sits on the bed. I quickly put the shirt on not wanting them to try it again. "So close." Kankuro said. "I need the shirt." I told them.

"You sure?" Mikki asks tilting her head. "Do you need yours?" I ask back. She blushes a light crimson. "Y-yes, I'm a girl. Do you want me flashing everyone?" I put my hand to my chin. "Hmm." She punched my shoulder. "Perverted Yamato." She was blushing an even deeper shade of red. "I'm only kidding." We all laughed, Neji especially about me being called a pervert. "Mikki, Hoshi, I've been meaning to ask you this." Neji said. Mikki looked over at him. "Yes?"

"When did you get Hoshi? Like was she always with you or something?" Mikki leaned back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hoshi was more or less awoken a short time after my brother and I were separated. Her first sentence to me was 'don't touch that, it'll hurt you.' **She thought I was a side effect of some tests so she mistakenly told Orochimaru**. That's when he started other experiments to try to get her." Mikki's expression went serious. So that's how he found out about Hoshi. That must have scared her to hear a voice in her head. "I didn't know if I should trust her when we first met. **When she lost a lot of her chakra, I took control of her for the first time and she slowly began to trust me**." Mikki smiled and sat up. "But now we are the best of friends."

I wonder if she will tell us herself about the scars. "When he did the tests, were there any scars left behind?" I ask her, she nods. "Yes, there are a lot of small ones…" She was holding back the information about the big one she has. "Where are they?" Kankuro asks. She scratches her head. "Mainly my stomach. **They did do some tests on her back but we can't tell if there are any**." Kankuro walks closer to her. "Can we see any?" She stared at him. Kankuro realizes what he said. "I-I don't mean take your clothes off! I meant lift a part of your shirt up to see any on your stomach. Wait, that wasn't any better." He hits his palm onto his forehead. "I know what you meant, sure."

She pulls her shirt up a little. There were some small scars, and if my memory is correct the big scar is only a few millimeters more. "Yikes." Kankuro winces. She pulls her shirt back down. "I couldn't feel them most of the time." Most of the time? "What do you mean by that?" Neji asks concerned. " **They didn't put her under all the time to see different ways to draw me out. And sometimes I would fight when they did knock her out**." Hoshi laughs and shakes Mikki's head. " **And what a fight I'd put up. I actually stabbed Aoi in the arm with a knife once.** Thanks to that episode we were strapped down from that point on." He will pay for what he's done to her. I began to shake with anger.

"Yamato? Are you alright?" Mikki asked looking at me. I had been clenching my fists too tightly. I open my hands to see indents where my nails had dug into my palms. A couple of which were bleeding. She grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room into the bathroom and put my hands in the sink with the water running. "Mikki. I'm fine." She was staring at my hands, watching the blood mix with the water. She turns it off and dries my hands with the towel. "Mikki really I'm fine." She wasn't listening to me or looking at me.

Mikki let go of one of my hands and made a fist. I tried to pull my other hand away but she gripped onto it harder. "Hug this." She said opening her hand to see a small dark blue heart. She put it in my free hand but I didn't hug it. She was staring at the heart waiting for me to use it. I put it on the sink and she picks it up and gives it back to me. "Hug it." She repeats. I put it back down and hug her instead. She froze. "N-not me. Hug the heart." She tried to break free from my hold. "I think this is right." I say. She stopped struggling and looked at me. "Your hands are hurt. They need to be-" I cut her off. "They are fine. It's only a scratch."

I look back at the heart and it was gone. Where did it go? I turn to face her and the heart was floating beside us. One of Hoshi's arms came out of Mikki's shoulder and grabbed it. " **I'll take that back then**." If I was anyone else I would have freaked out. But this is normal to me now. Mikki looked down, resting her head on my chest. "I'm sorry. It's just I can't stand it if you're injured in any way." I pet her soft hair to keep her calm. Mikki pokes her head up and whispers in my ear. "I know you know about a certain scar." How did she know? Gah! I must have been staring at her! Now I feel like an idiot. "You were looking at the scars differently than the others." I release Mikki from my hold and we walk out of the bathroom.

The guys stopped talking when they saw us walk in. "Welcome back" Kankuro said with a grin. Mikki acted as if nothing happened in there. "Hehe" she giggled. Mikki went and sat on the bed with the other two, while I leaned against a wall watching them. "So today is your last day here? Bummer. You four better visit us again." Kankuro said to us. "We sure will. **Yeah I wanna meet Mr. Shukaku next time**." Neji and Kankuro look at her funny. "What was that Hoshi? **We talked and Gaara told me about him.** " Mikki lets out a sigh "Hoshi don't just say things out of the blue. **Sorry force of habit**." Hoshi laughs.

Neji gets up "I'm going to get my stuff together now." He excused himself from the room. Kankuro stands up "I guess I should leave you guys to get ready. I'll be back in a bit." Kankuro waves and leaves the room. Mikki flops onto her back in the bed. "What's the matter?" I ask walking towards her. "I'm just worried about Haru and Aoi." She said staring at the ceiling. I sit next to her. "It'll be fine. They are strong shinobi." I assure her. She laid there contemplating the thought.

"I hope you're right." The morning went by quite briskly. The sand storm had stopped and we were ready to head back to Konoha. Kankuro got to see us off. "See you later." He said to us. The wind was calm, which is a good thing. I got bored so while we were walking, I scooped Mikki up. "H-hay! Put me down!" Neji and I laugh at her. "No way!" I toss her up in the air. She bellowed as she fell back into my arms. Before she could comprehend what had happened I threw her in the again. Neji bumped me out of the way and caught Mikki. He threw her up, I pushed him out of the way and caught Mikki again.

"Guys I'm not a ball!" We were throwing her in the air as if we were playing jacks. I place Mikki on the ground. She fixes her dress and runs at Neji. She picks him up and throws him in the air. "H-h-hay!" Mikki catches the scared nin and puts him on the ground. "How does that feel?" Mikki asks him. "Message received." Then the two look over at me. Their faces expressed true evil. " _Shit! I better start running!_ " I ran as fast as I could away but they caught up quick. Mikki tackled me to the ground and the two tossed me into the air as if I was paper. I have to admit, I was a little terrified that they could do that with such ease.

"There I've had my revenge. **And I've had my fun**." Mikki smirks as she continues to walk. We were about half way back when the sun had finally set. We decided a hotel would be a good place to rest. The room was nice. It had two beds and a bathroom. Mikki snuggled up close to me in the covers. The three of us fell asleep rather quickly.

 _Sorry for the long wait, I had a horrible case of writers block. But I fixed it. :P I will update as soon as possible._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour~ and welcome back. Hope you all enjoy this. Please review, don't be shy. I want to hear all thoughts. Good and bad. Also I want to know if anyone should die. I was thinking of having a tragedy occur sometime._

~Mikki POV~

I had fallen asleep in Yamato's strong arms pretty fast. They are just so comfortable. When my eyes opened again, I was in a familiar area. The grass was about knee high and a navy blue chakra color. The sky was a peach color with two dim suns burning in the sky. This is my world. I taught Haru how to communicate to me through this world if we were ever separated on a mission. After looking around a bit, I notice the said nin sitting under a grand weeping willow tree. "Finally you're here. I've been waiting for a few hours now." He said standing up. On one hand I was a little confused why he was using this jutsu. And on the other I was scared what might happen. I still had my suspicions towards him. "I have some great news. We have Kazuo. He is safe and has grown quite a bit since we last saw him." I was so happy about the news that I ran at Haru and hugged him again. "Thank you so much! Are you guys alright? Nobody is injured right?" I ask looking at him. In this world it shows all injuries, unless I want them gone.

After a thorough investigation of his physique I determined there was nothing wrong with him. Not a scratch. "The three of us are fine. We were able to take him easily by saying it would help capture you." He shook his head. "We will be at Konoha in about two days. I just hope they don't mind us visiting." Haru scratches his head sheepishly. I tell him things will be alright. "I'll talk to them. I'm sure they won't mind so long as you two apologize." He nods and looks around the area. "Where is Hoshi? She is usually here by now." I had completely forgotten about my blue friend. "She better not be making me sleepwalk." I look everywhere I could think she would be. Haru puts a hand on my shoulder. "We better get going then. We have a long travel ahead and you have to make sure Hoshi isn't making you do backflips off a bad." He smiled at me. I giggle at his comment. "Good luck." I tell him. He puts a thumb up and the world slowly begins to dissipate as I wake up.

I open my eyes again to find myself sitting upright staring at a wall. Feeling something move under me, I look down. I had been straddling Yamato's stomach for who knows how long and he had his hands up in defense as if I was going to hit him. I look up and see Neji holding my arms above my head. He flinches when he sees me looking at him. "Uh guys, what's going on?" I ask in confusion. Yamato drops his hands and Neji releases my arms. "Mikki, thank god you're back." Neji sat down on the other bed facing us. Yamato was breathing heavily. "What happened?" I asked crawling off of him. He sits up and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Yamato woke up to you sitting on him staring at nothing so he woke me up. I though he was just trying to be funny at first but..." Neji said looking at back at Yamato. "But I wasn't. And when I tried to wake you up too, you put your hands on my neck and started to strangle me." he rubbed the back of his head. I cover my mouth in horror. I was trying to kill him in my sleep? Backing up to the edge of the bed, trying to create some distance between me and him. "I had to pry your hands off him, and even then you tried to fight us." Neji said letting out a tired sigh. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was doing that." I curl up in to a ball. I felt horrible for what I had tried to do. Yamato moves closer to me.

"Mikki, was it another nightmare?" He asked with concern in his voice. I turn my head to him till my eyes met his. "No, I was in a 'different place'. I had no idea I was doing that to you. The straddling you I understand. But the strangling…. I don't know why I did that." He hugs me and lays me back down next to him. "Different place?" Neji asked. "The 'place' is something I taught Haru and Aoi in case of emergencies. I could show you how to get there but you'd end up putting yourself to sleep." I chuckle. "They found my brother and are on their way back to Konoha as well." I grin weakly. For some reason I felt really tired. "What time is it?" I ask. Yamato looks over to the clock "It is about three in the morning." I groan closing my eyes. No way in hell am I going to have 4 hours of sleep tonight. Yamato kisses my forehead. "Good night." Neji turns the light off "Strangle tight." I pop my head up to look at Neji. Well we eventually did drift off into sleep once again.

The morning sun was very bright, especially when someone pulls the curtains back while you were sleeping. I squint to see who was ready to die for waking the beast. It was Neji. Damn it, I can't kill him. "Rise and shine you two." He said. Yamato groaned and threw the blanket over our eyes. "Maybe if we hide here, it'll go away." Yamato jokingly whispered to me. "I'm not going anywhere." He said pulling back the covers forcefully, sending a cold chill through us. "Thought so." Yamato and I get up and went to go get ready. Neji apparently had been ready for a while and was just waiting for us to wake up. "Ready?" Neji asks practically out the door. We were more than ready. About a quarter of the way left, we decided to take a short break. Neji and Yamato really wanted to learn to access my world. "Guys, it'll put you to sleep. We can try it when we get back." They pout trying to get me to change my mind. Good thing I have dealt with this before. "I'm not changing what I said." They stopped pouting.

Once we were rested enough, we headed off again. Konoha was now just a few short miles away. Those few miles went by really fast. Especially when you had a little race half way there. Izumo and Kotetsu were waiting at the entrance. "Welcome back." Izumo said with a grin. I wave at them and move out of the way. Yamato and Neji ran through the entrance after finally catching up with me. "How? God your fast!" Yamato said catching his breath. "If you and Lee raced I wonder who would win." Neji said shaking his head. That would be fun to see him again. "The Hokage is waiting to see you three." Kotetsu said. Next stop the Hokage's office.

At her office, I could smell alcohol from outside the door. Neji knocks and we wait for a response. "Come in!" Tsunade yells through the door. The three of us walk in, there was an empty sake bottle on the floor. "It's good to see you three made it back safely." She smiles at us. "How was your first mission under the leaf Mikki?" I smile "It was great!" Tsunade seemed pleased with my answer. Neji, Yamato, and I gave her the mission report. I even told her about the chakra figures and made her one. Her's was of a poker chip. She laughed, enjoying the figure. Although she was displeased when she heard that we had a run in with Haru and Aoi. "Miss Tsunade, Aoi and Haru have changed. They left Orochimaru and are bringing my brother back to me." I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "They won't do anything to the village I promise." Tsunade took a sip, well a chug, from a sake bottle. "You're sure about this?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. She leaned back in her chair.

"Alright. Also I think they would be a great help on missions like you were." She give us a big toothy grin. Just as we were about to leave the room, Neji decides to say one last thing. "Ma'am, on the mission Gaara, Hoshi, and I were able to get these two to confess their feelings." Tsunade gets up from her chair and walks passed him towards us. She puts one hand on each of us and looks us in the eyes. "That's wonderful!" She hugged us in her surprisingly strong arms. I thought I was going to get lost or suffocate in her HUGE chest. Thankfully before any of that happened, she released us. "I couldn't tell if they knew or not." She rustled our hair. Neji laughs "They are quite bashful about it. If you look now they both are blushing." Yamato and I turn to each other. We were all sorts of shades of red.

Tsunade look at us with a serious expression. "Have you two slept with one another yet?" That's a silly question. "Yes, quite a few times." I blurt out. I must have missed something because Neji was laughing and Yamato was now red as a brick. "We just slept with each other last night. Ask Neji he was there." Now he was on the floor clutching his ribs from laughter. The sannin was blushing for some reason. Yamato puts a hand on my shoulder. "She doesn't mean just sleeping was occurring between us." He whispers to me. What was he talking about? She asked if we slept together and I told her- OH GOD. My face became hot. I was now able to comprehend what she meant and what I had said. Tsunade looked back at Neji. "I think she's broken." I try to find the right word to say this time. "Oh no! We haven't done that! We only slept next to each other. N-nothing more." I say trying fix this. "Nothing? You were on top of him last night." Neji said regaining his composure, somewhat. Tsunade looked back at me with a curious look. "She was sleep walking again." Yamato said to Tsunade quickly.

" **Yeah and sleep strangling**. Shh Hoshi." I said to her but it was too late. Tsunade had heard what she said. "Strangling?" She questioned looking at Yamato. We thought it would have been a good idea not to tell her about that. "She had no idea she was doing it. It was an accident." Tsunade looked at his neck for any marks. "I don't see any bruises." Neji walked over to us. "That's because I pried her hands off before she used any force. There might be scratches on the back of his neck though." Tsunade walks to the back of him. "You're right." I walk behind him, there were three long scratches. I cup my hands together to make a figure for him when I feel a hand on my back. It was Tsunade's. "It's alright, I'll take care of this." She said with a smile. Tsunade cracks her knuckles then places her hand on the back of his neck, focusing her chakra to her hand. There was a green glow that appeared on her hand, then the wounds began to heal up.

I drop my gaze to the floor. " _How could I have been so blind? I should have known there were marks left behind._ " Hoshi moves my head upward. I am now inches from Yamato's face. I jump back, a little frightened at how close we were. "Mikki it wasn't your fault." He tries to assure me. I shake my head "No it was! I was the one strangling you." Yamato's eyes looked sad. "You had no idea you were doing it."

"I should have known it was you." I try to move my head to look away. To my dismay Hoshi wouldn't let me. " _Grr, Hoshi let me move! I don't want them to see me like this!_ _**NO, listen to him. Neither of us knew you were going to do that**_." Everyone just sat there as Hoshi and I were having our private conversation. Since she isn't letting me move my head, I decided to act fast. Making the tora sign causing her come out standing next to Tsunade. Now I can move freely. My friend didn't really like that idea. She tried to touch my head to come back, I moved out of her reach and towards the door. " **Grab her, quick!** " I run out the room and down the hallway as fast as my legs would let me. I could hear the others behind me. Damn it Hoshi. I had to move to one side of the hall quickly, to avoid running into someone. I didn't pay much attention to who it was, all I noticed was it was a girl with brown hair in two buns. She seemed really pretty and familiar for some reason. I just can't put my finger on it.

I run out the last door to the outside only to be caught in someone's arms. I kept my gaze to the floor and tried to push myself out of his grip. The damn copy nin caught me. Footsteps grew louder until they finally reached me. Hoshi walked forward " **Hold her still please.** " She placed her hand on my head, moving it upward to look her in the eyes. Hoshi merged back into me and Kakashi let go. "That's new." He said. "Thanks Kakashi." I try to move my hands together again but Hoshi wouldn't let me bring them with in four inches of each other. " _ **Stop it Mikki.**_ _No! I don't want him to see me like this. It's my fault he got hurt. It's MY fault!_ " My eyes began to sting and my vision was getting blurry. I can't cry, not now.

"Mikki, why did you run?" Yamato asks. I shook my head not wanting to answer. "Please tell me." I look into his almond eyes. They looked sad, as if he was going to cry. "I'm sorry for what I did." A tear escapes me before I could stop it. "I already told you it wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up about it." He said placing his warm hand on my shoulder. "I hurt you and I could have killed you." Why is it he doesn't understand what I'm saying to him? He could have died. "I don't care if you could have, you didn't. That's all that matters." Maybe he's right…

"Hay Yamato, did you get her?" Neji walks out the door with a girl standing next to him. She wore a white long sleeved blouse and red puffy pants. It's the girl from the hall! "Tenten! That's her name!" I cover my mouth. Oops I said that out loud. "How did you know her name?" Neji asks. Hoshi flashes her eyes over mine. "Did you see mine too?" Hoshi laughs " **Sorry I forgot to tell you**." He puts his hand on his head and began to turn a shade of pink. "What are you talking about Neji?" The brunette asks. "N-nothing!" He stuttered.

I smirked. "Nothing? **Are you sure?** " He puts a finger to his lips in as if shushing me. "If you tell her about mine, I'll tell Yamato about what you saw." I put my hands up, if only I had a white flag to wave around. "Okay deal. **You give in too quick**." Yamato joined Tenten with their confused looks. "What are you two, or three? Talking about?" Tenten asks shaking Neji's shoulder. He looks at her with his genuine smile "it's nothing. Just some stuff that happened on the mission." Tenten didn't seem to believe it at all. "Okay, don't tell me." She said crossing her slender arms over her chest. "So you three have been on a mission the last few days?" Kakashi asked. I forgot he was still here. "Yup and these two confessed, finally." Neji said pointing at Yamato and me. Tenten claps her hands together jumping up and down. "That's so cute!"

You might not be able to see through his mask, but everyone could yell he was smiling under it. "Is that so?" Kakashi walks over to Yamato wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him away from me. Kakashi whispers something in his ear causing him to turn a shade of crimson again. "We have not done that. Why is everyone asking that?" Yamato said to him. I grab Yamato's hand getting his attention. "Hmm?" He looks at me "Hoshi, he was talking. **So? Don't act like you didn't want to.** " I blush, damn you. Tenten is now squealing with joy. "She's so innocent. But who's Hoshi?" Neji sighs putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's a long story." With that he began to lead her down the street. "Well, he's gone." Yamato says. He looks back at Kakashi "Would you like to come to my place with us?" Kakashi shrugs his shoulders "So long as you tell me all that happened on the mission. Don't leave out any detail." Yamato shakes his head and chuckles. We leave to head to Yamato's.

Yamato's place was just how we left it. Nothing out of place, except a wide open window in the living room. We look back at Kakashi. "I didn't know you guys were gone." Good thing it didn't rain. I sit on the couch and lookout said window. Yamato walks into his room to unpack his stuff. Kakashi sits next to me reading the smutty book again. "So what happened?" He asked me turning a page. "I didn't promise anything." I said with a smirk. He looks up from his book. "Not even going to tell me a little?" I shake my head. Yamato walks back in the room. "Yamato, she isn't telling me anything." He said in a winy tone. Yamato just laughs at him. "Is the famous Copy Nin getting upset?" He teased. "Yes." Kakashi put his book down.

"Come on, you guys promised." Yamato scotches Kakashi over and sits next to me. "Alright." With that he began to tell our silver haired friend about the mission. He was lost when we told him about Hoshi so we told him more about the jutsu we have and what it does. Kakashi loved the part where Hoshi and Neji ganged up on us. He said 'You should have had a grip on her in the first place.' He also said he thinks another Jounin, by the name of Gai, would spar with Aoi all day long. That would be a sight. "It would seem you had a lot fun on your first mission." Kakashi said. I was bouncing in my seat with joy. "Yes, very." Yamato put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Um Mikki, Hoshi?"

"Yes **'kashi?** "

"If you two are able to manipulate nightmares and dream of others, couldn't you change your own dreams?" Hm, haven't really tried. " **No sadly, Mikki would need someone with the same ability as her to change it. Unless…** " Hoshi stopped talking for a moment. She was hatching something again. " **Unless the dream screen is already up!** " I stand up and create a dream screen in front of me. This could work! The screen was black, I wasn't sleeping yet so that's a good sign. "If we are right, once I'm sleeping you'll be able to see my dreams. **And if I insert some chakra I can alter your dream.** " I look outside, the sun was setting in the sky. I separate from Hoshi. She stands next to the screen getting ready for this little experiment. "Hoshi is the one I saw touch Mikki's head!" Kakashi says. She laughs at him " **Took you long enough**." I sit back on the couch and lean on Yamato. He plays with my hair, I think I might fall asleep now if he keeps that up.

~Hoshi POV~

The screen started to get some static as Mikki was falling asleep. " **That was fast. Usually it takes her longer.** " I look over and see Yamato petting Mikki. That explains it. An image slowly begins to appear on the screen. There was a beautiful peach sky with two dim suns. Knee high navy blue grass that was almost like water. A great big weeping willow tree sat facing the two suns. " **The other place?** " Why is she there? "Is there something wrong?" Kakashi walks over noticing my concern.

" **I can't change what happens there. Only Mikki can. It's her world there.** " I try to add chakra to it. It would just reject it. "Let's wake her up then." Kakashi goes towards Mikki. " **Don't touch her. She'll attack you.** " I warn him. He doesn't listen and begins to shake her awake. Yamato pushes at Kakashi to get him away. Too late, Mikki is now standing staring at nothing. Yamato stands up and tries to sit Mikki down. She pushes on his shoulders, hard causing him to sit down instead. " **Shit!** " I move away from the screen and it dissipates. Mikki moves her head in Kakashi's direction. She walks towards him. "Mikki, he's a friend." All Yamato said was in vain. Mikki lunges at Kakashi's throat. He moves to the side and grabs her arms pinning them behind her. She kicks her right leg at him getting him in the shin. He drops to the ground, accidently letting go of her arms. Mikki pushes him over sending him down with a loud thud. I jump in her path. " **Looks like we have to do this another time**." I go to touch her head and she grabs my wrist pulling it away. She can't make this easy, can she? I practically slap her forehead with my other hand. Merging into her before any more damage could occur. I had to take full control of her and let me tell you it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

" **Yamato hold her still, she won't hurt you**." He gets up from the couch and hugs her from behind. She freezes in place. She stopped fighting? Kakashi stands up keeping his distance from Mikki. Yamato sits her on the couch with ease. She starts to lean on him again. Once she closes her eyes Yamato says "Let's not tell her this happened." " **Good idea.** " Kakashi nods in agreement. "Kakashi, wanna hold Mikki?" Yamato jokes. "Hell no." He said quickly. He learns quick.

~Mikki POV~

Falling asleep was really easy when Yamato was petting me. I wasn't expecting to be here though. "Haru?" I call out but no answer. "Aoi, is it you?" I ask. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Aoi poked out from behind the tree. "Took you a minute. Why are you asleep so early?" He asks motioning me to sit next to him. I do so and stare at the suns, the colors were so beautiful. Best thing about staring at these suns is I don't go blind. "Hoshi and I were going to try something." Aoi's favorite part about this world was he could watch a sunset, or sunrise, and not worry about anything. "Hm, guess you can't now." He leans onto the willow tree more.

"So why are you here? Are you guys taking turns to say hi?" I ask turning to one side to face him. He smiles, which he doesn't do often. "No, Haru is keeping watch. He wanted to remind you we will reach Konoha tomorrow. They aren't going to kill us right?" I laugh.

"As long as you're not going to kill anyone." I say looking into his grey eyes. "Oh, I also found you a sparring partner!" He sits up. "Really? Sweet." If I know Aoi, he loves to spar to pass time. I feel a sudden sting on my forehead. "Ouch! Did I just fall? My head hurts." I say putting my hand in my head. It really stings, what's going on out there? "You might want to wake up to see what happened. We'll let you dream freely now. See ya." He said watching the suns as I begin to wake up.

Yamato and Kakashi were talking with one another. I look around the room, " _Hoshi?_ _ **I'm here. We couldn't do anything tonight. Sorry**_ **.** " I sit up, Kakashi stiffens and Yamato looks over. "Good evening Mikki." My head stings here too. "Why does my head hurt?" Kakashi and Yamato look at each other then back at me.

"You accidently hit your head while you were sleeping." Kakashi said. I bet they laughed when that happened. "Were you talking to Haru in there again?" Yamato asks me. "No, Aoi. They will be here tomorrow." I say rubbing my head. He gets up and sits in front of me. "Let me see." I move my hair out of the way for him to see better. He is now only inches from my face looking at my forehead. I glance over to find Kakashi slowly approaching Yamato from behind. Kakashi drops his hands down on his shoulders fast, causing Yamato to jump. His lips crash onto mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we knew what has happened then moved. I bring my fingers to my lips. " _That was my first kiss_." Yamato had a slight shade of pink across his face. "Well I have to go. Bye." Kakashi leaves in a poof of smoke.

" _ **Wahoo! Good job Kakashi!**_ _Hoshi!_ " She was a bit too happy about all this. Yamato gets up "I'm really sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I-it's alright! Don't worry about it." I tell him. "I kind of liked it." I mumbled. He turned his head to me. "What?" My cheeks became hot. "I uh…. l-liked it." I hide my face in my palms. I feel him sit in the seat next to me. I drop my hands and look at him. Yamato put a hand behind my head. He leaned in kissing me again. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his hands to my waist, pulling me closer. We parted, catching our breath.

" **That's my girl. Nice going Mikki!** " Hoshi accidently blurts out. Yamato and I laugh. " **Heheh sorry**." I get up and walk into Yamato's room with him following. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Trying to find my clothes. Where did you put them?" Yamato walks over to a neatly folded pile of clothing. "Here they are." He hands me my old outfit. I give him a big smile and walk into the bathroom to change. Once done I opened the bathroom door to find Yamato already out of the clothes he was wearing. He was trying to put a shirt on when he noticed I was staring at him. He laughed and walked over to me. "So are you going to sleep with me now or later?" He asked. I smirk "Now would probably be the best idea." I fell asleep almost instantly. Although I didn't dream for some reason.

 _Everyone excited to see her brother? I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I want ideas. Also I feel loved when you review lol_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello again. Thanks for tuning in. Please enjoy._

~Mikki POV~

I awoke to find myself straddling Yamato again. "Yamato?!" I ask afraid I might have hurt him. He groands "Hm?" He opens his eyes seeing me on him. "Uh, that's one way to wake me up." He jokes.

"Yeah, did you know I was here?" I ask. He shakes his head. Maybe I didn't hurt him and I only slept walked, or sat. "You know, I think I like the view." He said with a smile. I decide to sit fully on his stomach. "Ooof, I was only playing." I climb off of him, letting him breath. He sits up "Excited for today?" He asked. I tilt my head, not knowing what he meant. Then it hit me. I tried to run off the bed, not knowing my feet were stuck in the blankets. Not only did the blankets like me, but the floor loved me so much I had to give it a hug with my face. So yeah, I fell. "I take that as a yes."

" **Dork center down here**. Shut up." I untangle myself from the sheet. Yamato walks over to me, helping me up. "Come on let's go!" I say. Yamato stops me before I run out of the room. "Not yet." He points to my clothes. Oh, right. I go and grab my purple dress. "I'll be right out." I say before going into the bathroom to change. Once I was done I step out and wait for Yamato. I look at my outfit, admiring it. " **You really like this look don't you?** " She already knows the answer to that. I am still really happy he bought me this. I hear Yamato's door open and he walks out. I notice he had a pouch filled with kunai and shuriken. "What's that for?" I ask pointing to it. "Just in case." He said. "If you faint I'll catch you." I think I am way too excited to faint.

We leave his house with me practically running to the village main gate. Yamato was struggling to keep up. I stop just before the gate and see Asuma and Shikamaru waiting at the gate. "Hay!" I yell to get their attention. They turn to me and their jaws drop. "Mikki? Wow, I almost didn't recognize you." Shikamaru said. "Hehe, thanks. What're you two doing here?"

"We were told to help escort some people to see Tsunade. One's your brother right?" Asuma said. Yamato finally caught up with me. "Yo Asuma." He said. Those two decide to have their chat, leaving Shikamaru and I to talk with another. "I'm assuming you know who we are bringing right?" Shikamaru asks. I nod with a big grin. "Yup, you already know two of them too." He looked confused, did he not know who he was bringing? "Do you know the others you're escorting?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "It's Haru and Aoi." Shikamaru looked surprised and annoyed. "Don't attack them please." I add in.

"What a drag." He sighs. " **They're almost here**." Shikamaru's eyes widen. "I thought she was just pulling my leg. There really are two." Tsunade told them about us? Well that's good, now I don't have to. "Can I come with you two when you escort them?" He shakes his head "We were given strict orders not to let you go with them. Sorry about that." Damn it. I bet if I tried I'd get into some trouble. Three figures begin to slowly immerge. "Asuma!" Shikamaru draws his attention away from Yamato. The first to enter the village was Aoi who was then followed by Haru. The last person had short dark brown hair that was spiking out everywhere. He was five foot nine, the same height as Haru. He was wearing the typical white shirt and matching pants given by Orochimaru, both of which were a little torn. Haru whispers something to the man and pointed in my direction. The man looks at me, his blue eyes lock with my brown eyes. "Kazuo?" "Mikki?" He responds. I rush over and hug him. "It's really you." I say. He hugs me back. When we let go I look him over. "You've grown." I chuckle.

"So have you. You look just like mom." He says patting me on the head. Kazuo reaches into his pouch and pulls out three small scrolls. "You forgot these, Aoi and Haru grabbed them." I take the scrolls and look back at them. "Thank you so much you two." Haru smiles while Aoi just looks at the sky. I could tell he was holding back a smile though. Shikamaru coughs "Um we have to bring you three to the hokage now." Kazuo looks back at me. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. Just stay on her good side." Aoi laughs and hits Haru's back. "Well looks like you're a goner." Haru was now shaking with nerves. "Why? What did he do?" Kazuo asks. I play with the back of my bandage. "It's nothing to worry about you guys will be fine." I assure him. The three follow Asuma and Shikamaru down the street to the Hokage's office.

Yamato walks up to me "So that's your brother? How old is he?" I had to think for a moment. "He should be 21 now. We are four years apart." Tears fill in my eyes. Yamato hold me to his chest. "I'm so happy. After all these years, he's back." Yamato kisses my forehead. Hoshi had been awful quiet during all this. I wonder why. "I was talking to Asuma and he said he'd bring them to this little restaurant down town after Tsunade was done. He wants us to meet him there." Sweet! I began jumping for joy.

"Someone is energetic." Yamato and I look over and see Kakashi in a tree reading. He jumps down in front of us. We hadn't seen Kakashi since the kiss. My face became hot just thinking about it. "How long were you up there?" Yamato asks. "A while." The copy nin puts his book away. "Your big brother is in town but you can't go with them." I shake my head. "Would you like me to listen for you?" He asks. My eyes widen. "You would?" He smiles under his mask and nods. Won't he get in trouble? "They won't mind if I listen in." I smile at him. "Thank you." Kakashi heads to the Hokage's. I look back at Yamato "Do you want to go to the restaurant now?" I ask. "Sure it's this way." He said as he brings me down the street.

~Kakashi POV~

I had sat myself right next to the open window and started listening. The best part about where I was, was that I could see and hear without being noticed. From the sound of it there were about six people there. "Welcome to the Leaf Village." Tsunade greets them. "I'm sure you two know Asuma and Shikamaru already." She must be taking to Haru and Aoi. "Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry about what we did to your ninja." I heard this guy earlier, it's that Haru guy. You could feel the room tense up from where I was. "It's alright. So tell me your names please. Mikki didn't give me the best description to go by."

The first up was the red head. He looks like he'd lift buildings for a morning stretch. "I am Aoi." Tsunade nods. Next was the brunette "I'm Kazuo, Mikki's brother." She smiles at the man. Tsunade stands up from her desk and approaches the last one. He was trembling when she got closer to him. "And you're Haru, am I right?" He nods. "I am not very happy with what occurred between you and Mikki." She cracked her knuckles.

"Do Kazuo and Aoi know what you did to her on her latest mission?" She asked. Haru looked over at Kazuo then at the floor. "Aoi does, but Kazuo doesn't." Kazuo turned to Aoi then to Haru.

"What happened?" Haru quickly put his hands up. "I had no idea what I was going to do would endanger her life. If I had known she was low on chakra I wouldn't have done it." Kazuo approached Haru menacingly. "What did you do to her?"

"I stole some of her chakra. I am really sorry." Kazuo was about to punch Haru in the face. Thankfully Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to stop him just in time. "You're the one that hurt her?!" He was twisting around to break free from Shikamaru's hold. Tsunade decides to step in "He is the one that did that. But Mikki forgave him for whatever reason, I don't know." Kazuo stopped moving. Tsunade walked back over to her desk and sat down. "I've been informed of your abilities, Aoi and Haru. The only one I don't know is you."

"Well I can make a person fall asleep and have a nightmare for eight hours or more. It has one side effect, I'll get a nightmare as well once I fall asleep." Everyone in the room got quiet. "So you and Mikki share that ability. Can you also make normal or good dreams?" Tsunade asks. Kazuo shakes his head. "No, only nightmares." It would seem Mikki knows more about her jutsu than her brother. Interesting. The lovely sannin leans back in her chair. "I have arranged a place for each of you to stay in. I would enjoy it if you three would work under the Leaf." They looked back at one another. "Really?" Aoi asks. Tsunade nods. "We will try not to cause any trouble."

"You better. Asuma can you show them where they will be staying?" Asuma nods. The three follow him out the door. "Kakashi what are you doing?" I hear Shikamaru ask.

"Oh I just dropped by to see how our guest are doing." I said climbing in the window. He smirks "For Mikki?" That kid is too smart for his own good. "Yeah." Shikamaru scratches his head. "You don't need to. Asuma is having them all hang out right after this." That's good to hear. "Are you really letting them join?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm also going to have Haru and Aoi under surveillance for a while. As for her brother…." Tsunade looked out the window.

~Mikki POV~

The restaurant was nice and quiet. Perfect place for us. It turns out Asuma had planned this earlier and reserved a table for all of us. Yamato and I sat down next to each other in the booth. "Do you think Tsunade will hurt them?" I ask. "That's a good question. I have no clue. She might hurt Haru." I look out the window. Outside looked really busy with all the people around. There were some kids playing with a kite. " **Kids!** " Hoshi makes me jump up. "Woah settle down. You could scare them." Yamato said. " **Hmph fine**." She pouts. Not long after we arrived Asuma showed up with the others. Kazuo ran over and sat on the other side of me. "Mikki." He hugs me.

"Hay, you guys are alright. That's good." I hug him back. Asuma sat down next to Yamato. Haru whispered something into Aoi's ear. Aoi sits next to Kazuo and me. Haru decided to sit by Asuma. Strange. "Thank you for planning this Asuma." Yamato said.

"Hehe no problem. It was actually Shikamaru's idea. He thought it would be good for Mikki and Kazuo to catch up." He said. A waitor comes by with some drinks. Asuma takes a drink from his and glances back at Yamato. "How old are you guys?" Yamato asks. "I'm 23." Aoi said taking a drink from his. "22." Said Haru doing the same. They glance over at Yamato and Asuma. "Uh, what's wrong?" I ask. Yamato grabs my dink and moves it away from me. "You are a bit younger than they thought."

"So I can't have a drink?" I whine. "You won't like it. It's a little strong." Aoi said to me. "Please, just a sip?" Aoi chews on his cheek "Well…" He looks back at Yamato for some help. He shakes his head. No use in arguing with them. "Hay Kazuo were you assigned a team as well?" I asked referring back to Orochimaru's. Maybe we were treated similar. "Sometimes. I was mainly at one of the hideouts. I rarely ever when out." He scratched his head. Kazuo wouldn't let go of me so I just sat there in his arms. He'd occasionally take a drink from his glass. Yamato kept looking at him, there was some worry in his eyes. As if he was afraid I'd get hurt. Asuma patted him on the back. "I've heard something about Yamato from Kakashi." Yamato and I looked back at him. We knew what he was referring to.

"What was it?" Aoi asked curiously. Yamato looked at his friend with an expression that read "you say it, you'll regret it." Asuma just laughed "It appears someone doesn't want me to say it." Aoi crosses his arms over his chest. "C'mon. Tell us." Haru said. Asuma smirks and tell them anyway. "Well, last night Kakashi went to Yamato's and at one point he ended up scaring him, making him jump. This caused him to accidently kiss Mikki." The guys look back at me and I feel myself begin to blush. "Damn it. You got your first kiss before me. Wait who's Yamato?" Kazuo said. Asuma points to him. "This guy." Kazuo looks him over judging his appearance. After he was done looking at him. "Hm." Was all he said. I look up at my brother. "What? Do you not like him?" I ask him.

"No it's nothing like that. He just better be good to you or else." Kazuo looks back at him. Yamato smirks "No problem there." He said. Haru sat up quick "Oh! Mikki, your big bro has the same jutsu as you!" My jaw drops. "Well not entirely. He can only do the nightmare jutsu." Looking back at him. "You can do it too?"

"Yeah. I learned it a while before we separated." Does that mean his chakra is like mine as well? "There is more to it other than the nightmare jutsu?" He asks. I move myself so that I was facing him. My neck was starting to hurt from it being at an unpleasant angle. "Yes. I call one of them the sleeper jutsu. It knocks them out giving a very pleasant dream. I can also alter the dreams no matter the jutsu." He looked intrigued. I continued to tell him about how long both last and the side effect of the nightmare jutsu. I was very surprised he could make his nightmares last longer on others and he would only suffer eight hours of side effects. Asuma, Yamato, and Aoi were having a strange conversation about Gai, Aoi's new sparring partner. Apparently the guy wears a green jumpsuit, all I could think of was Lee in his. Haru was listening to Kazuo and I. Whenever Kazuo would look at him, he would turn his gaze away from us, sometimes taking a drink. I wonder what's wrong. I was still hesitant about asking if he had someone like Hoshi. It ended up getting late and we had to head back home. Asuma brought Kazuo, Aoi, and Haru to their apartments. By luck, they were on the same street Yamato and I are on.

"Good night guys. See you in the morning." I tell them. They wave bye to us as Yamato opens the door to his place. We walk in and Yamato flops onto his couch. Exhausted from the day, plus one too many drinks. Hoshi and I separate. " **Come on, you don't wanna crash here**." She pulls on one of his arms with me pulling on the other. We stand him up, although he could stand on his own. "I'm fine, just a little tipsy." He said walking down the hall. He was able to walk fairly strait. Yamato sits on his bed and hands me my clothes. "Thank you." I walk into the bathroom and change. When I get out he had crashed. Hoshi was standing next to him. Shaking my head, I walk over to the door and lock it. I went to shut the living room light off when I noticed a figure sitting outside the window. "Kazuo?" he turns around.

"Hay, sorry for intruding. Do you want to go somewhere with me real quick?" He asks. I bit my bottom lip. Hoshi can take care of Yamato, right? "Okay." I climb out the window, but not without leaving a small chakra line in between the window. I needed that to get back in.

I bring Kazuo to the Konoha Memorial. It had a lovely view of the moon and stars. "What's up?" I ask him. Kazuo hadn't spoken the entire time we headed here. He sat on the ground and looked up at the sky. "I want to tell you something, but you promise not to flip out." He spoke up. I lay down next to him. "I just got my brother, who I thought was dead, back. I promise." He takes in a deep breath. " **Hi Mikki**." A different man's voice spoke and dark purple chakra flashed over is eyes. I sit straight up. "Please don't freak out." He quickly said. I smiled and held my brother. "You have one too!" Kazuo grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "You have one as well?" I nod with a big grin. "Her name's Hoshi." This is so amazing! " **My name is Tamotsu. It's great to meet you**." Tamotsu makes Kazuo kiss my hand. I giggle at him. "You're a little flirt huh?" Kazuo blushes and slaps his forehead. "Tamotsu stop flirting with my sister. You know she's taken. **I can try right?** " Kazuo turns to face me.

"Is Hoshi shy?" I shake my head. "No, she loves to talk. She also loves children." I rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I need to stay awake. " **Darling, he wants to know why he hasn't heard her yet.** " Duh, stupid me. "We are separated for a moment. She's back at Yamato's." Kazuo looked confused, better explain it to him. "You can separate from them by making the tora sign. First you focus the chakra to your feet then to a few feet away." Kazuo makes the sign, you could see a chakra figure begin to form. Slowly Tamotsu was created. He had short light purple hair that spiked in a similar way Kazuo's did. His outfit was just like his, except it was a purple. Tamotsu looks at his hands as if they weren't real. " **Woah my own body.** " He puts his hands to his face and feels around. " **Thank you Mikki!** " Tamotsu grabs my hands and pulls me into a hug. "That's really cool. How do you guys get back together?" Kazuo asks watching us. "Right. To get back Tamotsu has to put his hand on your head." I tell them. My eyes feel really heavy. I yawn and stretch. Wow, I can't believe I am this tired. Tamotsu opens his arms, letting me move out of his grip. " **Do you want to continue this tomorrow?** "

I nod rubbing my eyes again. Tamotsu merges back into Kazuo. This must have been a great experience for the both of them. Kazuo walks me back, I jump up and open the window as quietly as I could. Stepping into the illuminated living room. I walk into Yamato's room to find Hoshi sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. She gets up and slaps my forehead. We merge together and I could tell she was mad at me. " _ **Where were you?**_ _I went with Kazuo for a minute_." I crawl under the covers, which were very inviting. " _ **Do you know how worried I was**_ _? Sorry, I just wanted to spend time with him a little more. I also have a surprise for you_." She got quiet. Her interest has been piqued. " _I'll tell you in the morning._ _ **What? I want to know now**_." I smirk. " _Nope, tomorrow_." Yamato turned over and wrapped his arm around my waist. Sleep took over quick. Oh how good it felt.

 _Mikki's brother has someone like Hoshi and can do that jutsu? Let's see what happens in the next chapter. Review please._


	15. Chapter 15

_Yo waz up meh peeps. Wow, I think some of my brain cells died. Well on to the story. Also_ _ **warning**_ _violent scenes ahead_.

~Mikki POV~

I awoke to a loud clap of thunder. I sit up fast trying to catch my breath. " _ **You ok?**_ _Yeah just scared me_." I move my hand around, Yamato isn't here. Getting out of the bed I walk into the living room. Yamato was sitting on the couch looking at my scrolls. "Morning Mikki." He said. "What do these do?" I sit next to him. "Well they each have different weapons that are laced in a sleeping medicine. It just has to cut you a little to work. This scroll will also make you forget your surroundings." I say pointing to one. The rain was coming down hard outside. Good thing it wasn't like that last night. A knock came from the door. Yamato walks over to go see who it was. He opens the door to find a drenched Kazuo standing there. He steps out of the way and lets him in. "I'll grab you a towel." Yamato walks into the bathroom to look for one. Kazuo smiles at me. "Wanna meet Hoshi now?" He nods vigorously. It was clear they both wanted to. I make the tora sign and he does the same.

Hoshi and Tamotsu formed. Her jaw was wide open. " **Is this the surprise?** " I nod and sit back on the couch. Tamotsu was just as surprised to see her. They were looking each other over, seeing what was different with the other. Other than under the clothes, they avoided that. " **Another one. This is amazing!** " he said. Yamato walks back into the room with a towel in his hand. "Here you go Kazu- oh my god." He noticed Tamotsu standing next to Hoshi. "I'm guessing he's yours." He said to Kazuo. I laugh, looks like I forgot to warn Yamato. Tamotsu sticks his hand out and shakes Yamato's hand. "This is still really cool." Yamato said. "I had no idea they came in their own color." I hadn't even noticed this, guess so. "I didn't either." I said. Kazuo dries off with the towel then wraps it around his waist to sit on the ground. "Dad's was purple too. But I don't know if Mom had one." Kazuo said. "You got to see Dad's?" I asked.

"Yeah you were only four. He wanted to wait till you were older." Kazuo played with his hair, trying to re-spike it. A bolt of lightning followed by a huge clap of thunder went off. I jumped in my seat from the sudden noise. "You okay?" Yamato asks. I nod "Just wasn't expecting that." I laugh.

"You're not still afraid of thunder storms, right?" Kazuo asks. Yamato looked concerned. Why did he have to bring that up? "No, I haven't been afraid since I was ten." I said with a smile. It would be silly for me to be afraid of some noise. " **She used to hide under her bed. Kazuo had to pull her out from there most of the time**." Hoshi said. I give her a look. Why are we talking about this? My cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. Tamotsu joined in by saying, " **There was this one time where she wouldn't let go of the bed frame. So he had to pry her hands off of it. But by then the bed was a good ten feet from where it was originally**."

Kazuo smiled at the thought of this. "That was pretty hard when her nails were inside the frame." He added. Yamato was smiling and by the looks of it, trying to hold in a laugh. Another clap of thunder went off making me jump again. "What the hell?!" I yell. I shouldn't be afraid of it. Yamato puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're alright." He says. I know that, though I still jump. "I don't want to pull you out from under the bed again." Kazuo laughs. I relax, realizing everything is alright.

An idea struck me. "Hoshi, Tamotsu I want to know if it is possible to switch you two." Hoshi looks at him and shrugs. " **It's worth a try.** " She said walking over to Kazuo. Tamotsu walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead. They began to merge in. " **Cool. It's working!** " He said. A strange feeling went through my whole body when Tamotsu was done. He felt different from Hoshi.

"This is weird Mikki. **I agree.** " Mikki said in her usual voice, now that was weird. Yamato got up and went to the kitchen. He decided to make some coffee for the three of us. I could tell Mikki was trying to move Kazuo. "No one is allowed to use the restroom while in this state." I said. " **Damn.** Phew." That's what she was going to do? Wow. " **Hay darling, think we could try your sleeper jutsu?** Sure." I look at Kazuo and grin. He gulps and backs up. I open my mouth and use the jutsu. "It works! **Sweet!** " I began jumping for joy.

"You know it is really creepy to hear a man's voice come from her." Yamato said walking into the room with three cups of coffee. I walk over to Kazuo and shake him awake. "Please don't use me as a guinea pig again. **Yeah.** " I laugh at them. It's quite fun when they are though. Kazuo gets up "We should separate. I need to go to the bathroom. **"** He makes the tora sign. Hoshi formed in front of him. Yamato points him in the direction of the bathroom. He practically ran there. My turn to do the same. He began to form only to come right back. " **Uh what's the hold up?** " he asked

"I don't know." I try again. Most of him formed, then it happened again. This is getting annoying. " **Here let me help. He's probably not used to this.** " Hoshi merges in as well. Now I have two voices in my head. Great. I try one last time focusing hard on separating from Tamotsu with Hoshi's help. Success! I sit back on the couch and take a cup. That was really exhausting. "Wow that took longer than expeted. **Yeah**." Kazuo comes back and has Tamotsu merge back. Ha walks over to us and drinks some coffee. "This is really good. Thanks." Yamato smiles at him. I take a drink forgetting how hot it was. Quickly, I place the cup down quick and swallow hard. My throat was burning from the coffee. " _ **Smart.**_ _I know right._ " The guys look over at me. "Are you alright?" Yamato asks. I nod with a smile. I wonder if I breathe out of my mouth if they would see smoke. "Oh Mikki, be careful it's hot." Kazuo said with a grin. I glare daggers back at my brother.

Another bolt of lightning followed by the loudest clap of thunder went off outside. This time I jumped so much, I found myself standing. Think of something. "I have to go change. I-I'll be right back." I went into Yamato's room and found my clothes. Before I grabbed them another clap went off, scaring me. I went under the bed. " _Hoshi don't speak p-please._ " I begged her. She agreed and didn't make any noise to alert the others. I needed to face this on my own. When will this storm pass? Look, I didn't want to lie to my own brother but… it's this damn storm's fault! After about five minutes of me under the bed, the guys realized I wasn't changing and came to look for me. Kazuo knew where I was and kneeled by the bed poking his head under it. "Found her." Yamato crouches next to him. "Mikki come on out. It's only noise." He tried to convince me, I shook my head. Kazuo grabs my arms and drags me out, with help from Yamato. I was shaking more than a Chihuahua ever could.

Yamato pulls me in to his arms. The warmth of his chest seemed to make the shaking stop. A huge boom went off again outside. I flung my arms around him tightly. "It's alright you're safe." He whispered to me while petting my hair. Kazuo sits on the bed watching us. I could have sworn his eyes flash purple for a second. I look over at my dear brother "Sorry I lied to you." I confessed.

"Don't sweat it sis. It's fine." Kazuo said with a smile. He was way too used to pulling me out from under the bed. " **You guys are really cute together**." Tamotsu said out of nowhere. I began to blush. "Why did you bring that up all of a sudden, Tamotsu? **Just stating the facts.** " Yamato grins and looks at Kazuo.

"Thanks." He said. Kazuo began to fidget where he was sitting and was staring at nothing, he was talking to Tamotsu. I guess that's what I look like when we chat. He stood up abruptly. "Where are we going? **Anywhere I feel like going.** " Tamotsu had taken control of him, but you could see Kazuo was struggling to gain back control. His movements weren't smooth like a normal person's. "Hay why don't you guys stay a while longer, you just got here." Yamato stood up and extended his arm to touch him. Kazuo, or Tamotsu, slapped it away. " **Keep your hands away from me!** " His eyes were purple. Tamotsu had taken full control. No doubt Kazuo was yelling in his head. I stand up quick. If they get into a physical fight, I'm going to hurt them. Yamato put me behind him. "Tamotsu calm down. What's wrong?" I asked trying to get in front of him. " **It's nothing darling.** " He said looking at me with a fake smile. What is he hiding? "Quit calling her _darling_." Yamato said coldly to him. Tamotsu hit his headand snickered. " **You and Kazuo said the same thing just now.** " He walks over to the window and looks outside.

" **This looks far enough.** " He turned and faced us. Far enough? My eyes widen. He wouldn't do that, would he? He looked at Yamato. " **You annoy me so much.** " Tamotsu opened his mouth.

~Yamato POV~

Tamotsu was acting strange for some reason. He walked over to the bedroom window " **This looks far enough.** " What does that mean by that? He turns around and faces me. " **You annoy me so much.** " He opened his mouth. The next thing I knew I was pushed to the floor. A loud scream came from Kazuo. The nightmare jutsu? Mikki was now standing where I had been a moment earlier. I tried to get up but someone was holding me down. Hoshi. The scream stopped, Kazuo's face was filled with horror. "Mikki!" Kazuo had regained control. He went over to her and caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. Hoshi let go of me and I ran over to them.

"No, no, no. Mikki **I'm so sorry!** " Kazuo held her closely to him. I rest a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me. His eyes flashed blue and purple repeatedly. Both were filled with sorrow. " **I didn't know she was going to… She's not going to wake up for ten hours!** " I look over at the clock. 9:48 a.m. She'll wake up at 7:48 tonight. He picks her up and places her on the bed. Kazuo was on the verge of tears. Hoshi makes a purple dream screen. It was static at first, then it showed Mikki walking down a hallway with Orochimaru. Haru and Aoi were behind her. She looked to be about fifteen in this dream. Aoi wasn't as buff as he is now. Haru looked a little younger, his hair was a buzz cut. Hoshi gasps. " **She's having this memory again.** " She tried to add some of her chakra to the screen but nothing changed. " **Tamotsu this hell she's going through can change if you add some of your chakra to the screen. It will only accept yours.** " Kazuo scratches his head.

" **We** **can't**. We never learned how to. **Sorry.** " Hoshi looks back at the screen. Mikki was standing next to an examination table. Orochimaru approached her with a needle. She backed up into Aoi. He grabbed her and held her as still as he could, though she began to kick at him. Orochimaru jabbed the needle into her shoulder. She stopped moving. " **In case you're wondering, that injection paralyzed Mikki for about three hours. She could feel but couldn't move.** " This is horrible! And it's all her memory. Aoi placed her on the table. They said something but there was no noise. "Why can't we hear them?" I ask.

" **Do you really want to hear her screams of agony?** " She said. Kazuo moved the hair away from Mikki's face. Orochimaru took a scalpel from the small table next to Mikki. Her eyes widen with fear. Haru quickly put his hand over her eyes. He didn't want her to see it cut her. " **Aoi told Haru that she'd still feel it so he moved his hand away.** " Hoshi said. On the screen it showed him talk to Haru. Then Haru moving his hand. Orochimaru pulled her shirt up and made one long cut across her stomach. Mikki screamed in pain, her eyes turned blue. Hoshi had control of Mikki. She kicked Orochimaru's face causing him to stumble back and drop the blade by her side. She grabbed it and stood up, clutching her shirt to the open wound. Aoi went to get the scalpel from her. She lunged and stabbed his right triceps. The blade became stuck in his arm. Hoshi tried to run but her hair was grabbed by Haru. She decided we had seen enough and made the screen disappear before we could see the rest. " **I'm so sorry I'm causing you this much pain Mikki.** You should have thought before you acted. **Yeah**." Kazuo and Tamotsu said.

" **That sounded like something I'd tell her all the time**." Hoshi said with a small grin. I walk over to Mikki. She was breathing heavily and squirming. Her hands were pressing on the scar, kind of like she was trying to stop the bleeding. I put my hand on hers, I can't believe she's going through this and there is nothing I can do. Mikki freezes at my touch. Her left hand moves away from her stomach and drops onto my hand. "I… forgive…" She mumbles in her sleep. Hoshi shakes her head.

" **Mikki, you silly girl.** " She said. Even while she's going through hell, she still thinks about others. Her hand squeezed mine as she began to toss her head around. Her body curled into a ball. Hoshi's face became sympathetic. " **She's dreaming about the other tests now. DAMN IT!** " She clenched her fists. " **It sucks I can't feel it with her, share her pain.** " She dropped to her knees and looked at Mikki. " **Why did you insist on doing it alone this time?** " Hoshi looked as if she was going to cry. Tamotsu separates from Kazuo. He walks over to her. Hoshi looks at him, first with rage then sadness. She hugged him burring her face in his shirt. " **I'm not thinking strait. I can't even be mad at you right now!** " She said. That might be a good thing. " **She's strong, you and I both know this. This will be nothing for her.** " Tamotsu said. Hoshi nods and sits up. Mikki's grip loosens but only for a moment. Her hand slowly moves up my arm and pulls me down. I land next to her on the bed. She moved closer to me. Her hand lets go and moves back to her body.

Everyone began to laugh. Even Tamotsu laughed at me. "Guys help!" Hoshi and Tamotsu walk out of the room. Kazuo shakes his head and follows the others. "Hay! Guys! Don't leave me here." I plead. My bedroom door shuts. Mikki's breathing sped up and she began groping for something. I pull her closer, her breathing calms down. It was a someone not a something she was looking for.

~Hoshi POV~

Mikki couldn't have picked a better time to grab Yamato. I could sense two people approaching. Most likely Haru and Aoi. I give Tamotsu a look and he understood immediately. We walked out of the room, Kazuo came out soon after. I shut his bedroom door. Best to not let Yamato know who might be showing up. There was a knock at the door, as expected. Kazuo opens it to find Haru standing there alone and wet from the rain. I quickly pull Tamotsu into the bathroom. " **What are you-** " I cover his mouth. " **Shh! Haru and Aoi don't know about us being able to separate.** " He spoke but my hand muffled his words. I move it and he repeats. " **Then let's introduce our selves. They are good now. There is nothing to worry about.** " That's true, better late than never, right? I open the door and we walk out. Haru and Kazuo were sitting on the couch chatting. Haru looked over at us and almost screamed. "Wh-at are… who are they!?" he asks Kazuo.

Why didn't we do this earlier? His face is priceless. Is that fear I see in his eyes? I wish I had a camera. "The purple one is Tamotsu. And the blue one is Hoshi." Haru's jaw dropped. He got up and walked over to us. I flinched, remembering what he can do. Haru looked at us. He poked Tamotsu and he poked back. "Remarkable. You two can split from each other." He groans.

"That's not fare! Mikki will kick my ass if we have a rematch." I begin to laugh at him. So that's his full reaction. If only Mikki was awake, she'd enjoy this. " **What brings you here?** " I ask him. He looks at Kazuo. "I heard the nightmare jutsu, but I'm guessing it wasn't Mikki's." Kazuo shakes his head and turns it towards Tamotsu. "No, it wasn't. And she will not be available for ten hours thanks to a certain _somebody_." Tamotsu backed up putting his hands up. " **I wasn't aiming for her. She just happened to jump in front of it and it only has one path. Strait.** " Haru looked back at me. He isn't always the sharpest tool in the shed. " **He accidently used the nightmare jutsu on her**." he nods understanding, then turns to Tamotsu menacingly. " **Accidentally! Don't do anything to him unless you'd like to join her.** " I threatened. Haru went to sit back down on the couch.

I feel the second person is closer now. It isn't Aoi. Is someone from the leaf watching him? I walk over to the door. " **No one move, I'll be right back.** " The boys nod as I leave. The person moves out of the shadows when they saw me. Kakashi emerged from under a tree holding his book. "Hoshi? What are you doing out here?"

" **I could ask you the same thing.** "

He chuckles. "Right. I'll tell you what I'm doing if you tell me what happened a few minutes ago." I nod. "I am supposed to follow Haru today. We have to keep an eye on them to see if they are still loyal to Orochimaru." No wonder he didn't seem to notice a person tailing him. " **What happened a few minutes ago was an accident. It's okay now.** " Kakashi opened his book and began to read. "There is something I should tell you about Kazuo." I tilt my head.

"The Hokage believes he is a bit unstable. His chakra isn't normal." I give him my 'are you kidding me?' look. Mikki's chakra is standing right here and that's normal? "I don't mean this. I mean it isn't safe."

" **I could have told you that. He didn't exactly want to leave Mikki when we switched bodies. He also put her to sleep, well it was originally meant for Yamato.** "

"Was that the noise I heard?" I nod. Kakashi puts his book away.

"I'll go inform the Hoka-" I grabbed his arm before he could leave. " **Don't! He's all Mikki has left. She can fix him.** " Kakashi let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, but I'm still going to tell her incase anything else happens." Sounds good to me, as long as they aren't taking him away. I walk back into the house. The boys didn't move since I left the room. "What did you do?" Haru asked.

" **A cat was stuck in a tree. It was bugging me.** " We heard thunder from outside. Haru moved his head to look down the hall. "Mikki hate these." He said. Eerr, we never told him she's afraid of this. I grab Mikki's coffee from earlier and take a sip from it. It's fairly warm. The four of us chatted about what happened and about Gai for five hours. Aoi was supposed to meet him today, then it began to rain so they cancelled. Haru was going to watch them to see if he could pick up on some new tricks. I went down the hall to check up on Mikki and Yamato. Both were sound asleep. Yamato was holding her in his arms in a very protective manor. I close the door and turn around, bumping into Haru. "Are they ok?" He asked.

" **Yes. She has five more hours left till she wakes up.** " I don't move from the doorway. Haru nods and walks back to the others. I release the breath I had apparently been holding. Mikki might trust him but I still have my doubts. A light bulb turned on in my head. I ran back to the others. " **I have an idea!** " That snapped them out of their conversations. " **Haru could use the other place to bring Mikki out of the nightmare.** " He smiles, agreeing to this. " **If it doesn't work, you might be stuck with her as well.** " He shrugs his shoulders.

"Then we'd know for future reference." He said making the three hand signs for him to go to enter the other place. He fell asleep right after he was finished. I create the screen again. Haru was sitting under the willow tree in the other place. There were two red doors next to him. One real, one fake. "What do I do?" he asked. Haru knew I was watching. I make the false door disappear, if he opened it, the real one would vanish and he'd wake up. Haru opens the remaining door. It showed the entrance to one of the hideouts. Haru walks down the hall to the only room, Mikki's room. She was ten in this one and was trying to hide under her bed. Haru crouches down to look at her. "Mikki? What are you doing under here? Come on out." He went to reach for her, she looked up at him and backed away from him. "Go away! Please... I want my brother." When Mikki was ten, her and Kazuo were separated from one another. Later that year she was told he died by an enemy ninja. There were loud footsteps heard from the hall Haru came from. A person appeared in the doorway, the younger Haru. "Mikki, where are you? Orochimaru would like to see you" He said, it was very unnerving to see two. Our Haru had no idea he'd end up seeing himself. The younger Haru spots ours and approaches him. The boy throws a punch at Haru, he blocks focusing on the kid's hands. Haru usually threw two punches when he was younger.

The kid took this opportunity to kick Haru's knee. He falls to the ground. The nightmare's pain is three or even four times what normal pain feels like. "Stay out of my way." He warned. The kid continues to search for Mikki. Haru ignores the pain and tackles him. "Mikki, go through the door. Now!" She runs out from under the bed and out of the room. Haru follows after her. "This way!" he said grabbing her hand leading her down the hall. The door from earlier was only a few steps away when they realize the kid was chasing them. Haru pushes Mikki through the door and shuts her in. The door disappears. "She's safe. You guys might want to shut the screen off." He said running towards the boy.

I shut it off like he said. Haru is now stuck in the nightmare for the remainder of the time. I walk down the hall to Yamato's room. I open the door to find Mikki sitting on him again. Yamato sees me and I warn him not to try to wake her. We both know what would happen if he did. Kazuo and Tamotsu walk in the room after me. They thought she was awake and almost laughed. I shush them " **She will attack you if you try to wake her in this state. She's sleeping but fully aware of her surroundings**." They nod and walk over to one side of the bed. "She's doing this again." Yamato whispers. I create one final dream screen, it was filled with static.

"Mikki isn't in a nightmare anymore." Kazuo said with a smile. Yamato looked back at Mikki. "She's in her world isn't she?" We all nod. He stiffens up. " **Haru got her out of it and now he's stuck in hers.** " Tamotsu told him. An image comes out of static showing Mikki back at her normal age looking all around the place. "Haru? Aoi?" She asked, no one answered. "Hoshi, what's going on?" She leaned onto the tree. "Oh, right… Well she's probably watching now." Mikki is very smart, she knows almost all the times I'm observing. Even though she's out of the nightmare she won't wake up till the time is. I go over to Mikki, with help from Kazuo, we lay her back down as carefully as possible. She didn't resist at all. Yamato sits on the edge of the bed and stretches. "You should get something to eat, I'll watch her for you." Kazuo said. Yamato thanks him and walks out of the room. Tamotsu went out after him.

~Yamato POV~

Thanks to them I can stand and eat. I open the fridge and look for a quick bite to eat. Though I feel like I should still be with her…

" **Yamato?** " Tamotsu was standing behind the fridge door. "Yes?" He rubs the back of his neck. " **Um, about earlier… I wanted to say I'm really sorry. I was just really jealous that you get to have her.** " He likes Mikki too? "Don't worry about it. And I get that you were jealous. But you understand that she's Kazuo's sister right?" He nods.

" **Man I over react a lot.** " He shakes his head. I pat my hand on his back. "You'll find a girl. Trust me." He grins. After a few minutes I find some meat that might clench my hunger. A sandwich it is. I just happen to look over at my couch and find Haru passed out. " _She wasn't kidding. It really puts you to sleep._ " He didn't act like he was in a nightmare. Maybe because it's Mikki's. Tamotsu was poking his cheek to see if he'd wake up. Haru's hand moved up to his face, scaring him. I put my sandwich down and look in a drawer. "Hay, use this." I toss him a sharpie. An evil grin went across our faces. Tamotsu drew a handlebar mustache on Haru. I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh. " **He's going to be** _ **so**_ **pissed.** " He laughed. It will be worth it. Hoshi walks into the room to find us doing this to him. " **I don't even want to know.** " She said with a grin.

~Time Skip :P~

At 7:40 I walked back into the room and waited for Mikki to wake up, Hoshi joined me. She said Mikki can control that world of hers. I wonder what she did to pass the time. Kazuo and Tamotsu combined together a while ago. They were keeping an eye on Haru waiting for him to wake up in the other room. When the time finally came Mikki snapped her eyes open and looked around. "Thank god you're alright." She said hugging me.

"Yeah, just don't do that again. You gave us all a scare. I was really worried." She smirks.

"No promises." I figured she'd say that. "Was that really Haru that got me out of there?" I nod. Hoshi goes back into Mikki. We get up and walk into the living room. Haru was sitting up strait clutching his chest. "That was surely something Mikki. Scary as hell is all I can say." Mikki had a big grin on her face after she noticed the mustache. "What?" Haru asked. "Nothing." She looks at me and shakes her head. She leans on me and yawns. "I'm hungry." We laugh at her. "I wonder why." She's been asleep a short while after she woke up and hasn't eaten anything yet. "What would you like?" Haru asks. "I'll bring us out to eat." He said looking to see who wanted to go. Everyone ended up going. The rain had stopped about an hour or so ago. There were many puddles all around. Mikki jumped in a lot of them, splashing some of us. We went to a very well-known restaurant. And I've heard they have hired a new chef, the old one retired. It's a shame, he made some really good meals.

We spent a good chunk of the night chatting away about nonsense. Mikki at one point said 'I feel like a pimp with all these guys around.' Haru added to this by saying 'We could use Aoi as a body guard.' He does seem like he'd be good for that job. When we were satisfied, Haru paid for the meals and we went to our respectable homes. Kazuo paused at our door. "Um Mikki, Yamato. **I'm sorry for what I did.** " He apologized. Mikki hugged her brother. "I forgive you. So don't fret, what's done is done. Good night you two." Kazuo waves goodbye heading to his place.

We walk back inside. "Did you draw the mustache?" She asked.

"No, it was Tamotsu. I only gave him the sharpie… and the idea." She lightly punches my shoulder.

"He is not going to like it when he sees it. **He fell asleep early, we had to.** I was asleep too." Hoshi was _way_ too happy we did that. Mikki shakes her head. I walk over to her and pull her into a kiss. She jumped at first then relaxed. After we parted Mikki began to giggle. "I just remembered, I never changed clothes." I shake my head, she's so cute. She suddenly stopped giggling, making a confused face.

"What's the matter?" She walks over to the window, opening it. A cool night breeze came through the window. "I-it's hot in here." She sits down in front of the window. Her breathing began to pick up. I walk over to her, her cheeks were red. "Yamato… something's wrong. I don't feel right." She lays down on her back with her arms laying by her side. "something burns."

To be continued…

 _Oh no! What's wrong with Mikki? You'll find out in the next chapter. :P Also it might contain some hankey pankey. I'll warn you guys if so. Please review, I want your opinions and ideas._


	16. Chapter 16

_Welcome back, please review. You guys rock btw. Hankey Pankey ahead. If you don't like, scroll down until you see in bold letters_ _ **The next day**_ _. This is my first fanfic I have written, I know it isnt very good. But hay, live and learn._

~Yamato POV~

 _Previously…_

We walk back inside. "Did you draw the mustache?" She asked.

"No, it was Tamotsu. I only gave him the sharpie… and the idea." She lightly punches my shoulder.

"He is not going to like it when he sees it. **He fell asleep early, we had to.** I was asleep too." Hoshi was _way_ too happy we did that. Mikki shakes her head. I walk over to her and pull her into a kiss. She jumped at first then relaxed. After we parted Mikki began to giggle. "I just remembered, I never changed clothes." I shake my head, she's so cute. She suddenly stopped giggling, making a confused face.

"What's the matter?" She walks over to the window, opening it. A cool night breeze came through the window. "I-it's hot in here." She sits down in front of the window. Her breathing began to pick up. I walk over to her, her cheeks were red. "Yamato… something's wrong. I don't feel right." She lays down on her back with her arms laying by her side. "Something burns." I place my hand on her forehead, no fever. "Where does it burn?" I ask. She shuts her eyes. "I-I can't tell. I've never had this before." I carry her into the bedroom. After I gently place her on the bed, I open the window for some cool air. Mikki tugs at her collar. "Are you still warm?" She nods quickly.

"Yamato, I-I'm scared. I don't know what it is." A tear slides down her cheek. I wipe it away and kiss her again. "It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, don't you remember my promise?" She grins at me. It's painful to see her like this. My house phone rings. I run out of the room into the kitchen and answer it. "Hello?"

"Yamato?" The caller ID on the phone said it was the restaurant we were just at. "It's me Gina, I'm the new chef."

"Oh yes it's great to meet you. The meal was delicious." She lets out a dry laugh.

"Thank you, that is actually the reason why I'm calling. One of the other cooks might of accidently dropped one of my pills into a meal when he was getting my bag for me. And I noticed there was a female in your group." Pills? Could that be what is causing Mikki this pain?

"What kind of pills?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"It was a….." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Mikki had taken a sex pill? That explains the burning she's been feeling. Gina apologized about the pill and explained more about it. I thank her for the information and hang up. Walking back into the room, Mikki had her head down on the windowsill. Her shirt was off and on the floor next to her along with the bandage. "Mikki!" I rush over to her. She had a few tear stains on her cheeks. "It was so hot." I pick her up and place her back on the bed. How do I tell her this?

"Mikki I know what's wrong with you." Her eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah. Um, one of the other cooks accidently dropped a pill into your meal." She groans.

"Is there anything to make it stop?" I nod and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Well yes, but I don't know if you'll like it." She sits up quickly, leaning her back on the wall.

"Anything to make this stop, I'll do it." Does she know what she's implying? "Are you sure?" I ask looking at her determined face. "Yes." I move closer to her and kiss her. She closes her eyes and kisses back. Using this opportunity I place my hand on her thigh, she jumps and grabs my arm. Mikki's whole body was trembling. "What are you… it burns down there." She said catching her breath. "I know." Mikki looks at me with confusion.

"The pill will make down there feel strange. Some adults use it to keep things interesting at night." This didn't help her understand. Mikki stared off into nothing then her brown eyes locked with my eyes. "It was a sex pill?" I nod slowly. Her grip on my arm loosens. Mikki wraps her arms around me. "Please make it stop." Her voice was just above a whisper. "Alright. You need to tell me to stop if it becomes too much." I say rubbing her back. She sits up and nods.

"You might be more comfortable on your back." After saying that, Mikki moved so her head was on one of the pillows. I place my hand on her thigh again. She didn't jump this time. Sliding my hand up her thigh more, she began to tense up. Stopping at the top of her pants. "You're sure about this?" I ask one last time, she nods. I pull her pants, along with her panties, down past her ankles. Her breathing hitched and closes her eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead, assuring her that it'll be alright. Slowly I insert one finger into her tight womanhood. Mikki gasped, she quickly put her hands over her mouth preventing any other noises to escape. After a few moments I begin to move in and out slowly. Mikki's breathing was picking up. Adding another digit, I could hear a muffled moan come from Mikki. Her face was a dark shade of crimson. My pants were getting a little tight, I hope she doesn't notice. Going faster, her moans became louder with every thrust. Her hands moved from her mouth to the sheets and griped tightly to them. With one final thrust Mikki's back arched letting out a loud moan, reaching her climax. I remove the now wet fingers and look at her. She was trying to catch her breath.

I lean down and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing back. It was broken after a few short seconds. "Is the pill effecting you too?" She asked. It's for girls, how would it even work on me? She points to my crotch and I look down. There was a tent down there poking her. Oh no she noticed. "Were you turned on from what you were doing?" She asked tilting her head. I must admit, yes I was but I didn't know this would actually happen. "I'm going to go take a shower." As I was trying to get up, Mikki grabs my shirt and pulls me back onto the bed. "You didn't answer me."

"Um… yeah." I say defeated. There is no way I could lie about this, how would I anyway? Mikki had a huge grin on her face. Is she planning something? Mikki pushed me down onto my back and straddles me with her head down so her hair was blocking her face. She was blushing no doubt, I could see her ears were red. "You're being a bit bold, don't you think?" She lifts her head, one of her eyes were Hoshi's and the other was hers. " **Thanks.** "

"Are you making her do this?"

" **Only partially, she wanted to do it. But she has full control now.** " Mikki's lips crashed down onto mine. While my concentration was on the kiss, I didn't know Mikki had a hold of my pants. She tugged at them, trying to get it off. Only when I felt her thumb on my skin did I notice. Startled I flipped us, so Mikki was on her back again. "Eep!" She wasn't expecting that to happen I guess. "I was just trying to help like what you did for me."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." I smile at her. She pouts and turns her head.

"Hmph. You're no fair."

"How so?" Since she didn't answer, I thought it would be a good idea to kiss her to get her attention. Not our usual kiss on the lips. Instead I kissed her collarbone. She bit her lip and began to squirm under me. " _That's a cute response, I wonder…_ " I nibbled softly on her skin. She gasped, grabbing my shoulders. That must be a sensitive spot for her. Feeling something touch my member through my pants, I look down to see Mikki's knee. She isn't playing fair either. Hmm, that gives me an idea. Sitting up, I remove my shirt tossing it to the side. Mikki stared at my chest. Her hand reached up and touched my abs. "You like what you see?"

"Yes." She said moving her hand quickly to my pants. She tugged them down before I could process what she was doing, thankfully she didn't have a hold of my boxers. Her gaze moved downward towards the bulge. I grab her hands pinning them above her before she could try it again. "Why won't you let me?" she asked.

"Because I don't need it."

"Yes you do. I can clearly see that." Damn she's persistent.

"Look, you're still young. I don't want to hurt you."

"So? I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She said with a grin. "Please!"

"But if it hurts-"

"I'll tell you to stop. I promise." I release her arms and climb off of Mikki. She sits up and watches me. I pull my pants down the rest of the way. "Oh wait." I walk over to Mikki and unhook her bra. "I'm not going to be the only one." She didn't protest, instead she just threw the bra to the side of the room and hugged her knees to her chest watching me. Now it's my turn. With a deep breath I remove the remainder of my clothing. Mikki's eyes widened as she stared at me.

~Mikki POV~

I finally got Yamato to give in and it only cost me my bra. It's a worthy trade, don't you agree? When he finally removed the last of his clothing, I couldn't stop staring. " _Oh my god._ _ **He's huge! Are you sure about this?**_ _Yes?"_ Hoshi wasn't making this any better. My thoughts were broken when I felt someone sit on the bed with me. "Earth to Mikki."

"I'm here." I managed to get out. How is he that big? He looks like he's nine inches or more! This might hurt more than I thought. Yamato pulls me into a passionate kiss. We fall back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands held my body close to him while the other traveled to my thighs, spreading them apart. I felt something strange touch me and look down. Yamato was about to enter. "You're sure about this?" I nod and close my eyes. As he slowly went in, a wave of pain shot through me. He felt twice as big inside. I cover my mouth to hide my scream, not wanting him to know. "Mikki please tell me if it hurts. I will stop." Opening my eyes slightly, I could see Yamato's almond eyes. They were filled with concern again.

"No. I'm fine. Just not used to this you know." I grin at him. He smiles back, such a goof. He moved in deeper. It was really hard not to scream out right there. When he was all the way in, he stopped and allowed me to adjust to his size. That could take a while. "Y-you can move now." Shit, I stuttered.

"Open your eyes. I want to see them." I open my eyes and face him. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Only a little, I'm fine though." I don't want him to stop.

Yamato kisses me again. I should keep track of how many times he's done that. "It'll feel really good soon." He slowly began to move. There was another wave, but it wasn't of pain this time. It felt different. A noise escapes my lips before I could stop it. Yamato grins at me and starts to go faster. I grab onto him. Yamato kisses my collarbone again, damn him. I'm sensitive there and he knows it. Gripping to him tighter. "Yamato~." I can't stop moaning. His movements became quicker and the moans got louder. It was getting close to my end. He hit something inside me making me scream out. "Yamato!"

God, what is he doing to me? He hit the same spot over and over until he came, pouring himself inside me. I shortly after him. Yamato flips us once more. I am now resting on his strong, warm chest. I can hear his heart beating. It's comforting to hear his heart. "Are you alright Mikki?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah, your nails could use a trim though." He joked pulling the covers over us. Oh I must have scratched him a little harder than expected. "I'll bring us to the hot springs tomorrow." I give him a tight squeeze.

"Thank you." I ended up whispering. I had barely any energy left after all this. Yamato pet my head until I fell asleep.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I woke up to the sound of the door shutting a little louder than needed. " _Hoshi who's here?_ _ **Yamato and someone else. Kakashi, I think.**_ " That would explain why I didn't feel him under or next to me. I sit up and feel a cool breeze on my skin. Forgetting momentarily about the events of last night. Only when my hips ached did I remember. I look around the room trying to find my purple dress, it was folded neatly on the edge of the bed. " _Thanks Yamato._ " That was his doing no doubt. I quickly put on my clothes. Opening the door slightly.

"Way to go Yamato." That was Kakashi's voice. He can be so weird sometimes.

"Quiet, she's still sleeping. I can't believe you almost saw her." Kakashi laughed at him.

"What do you mean almost?" he joked.

"You saw!?" Yamato almost yelled. Kakashi shushes Yamato.

I held my hand over my mouth so they wouldn't hear me laugh. I open the door fully and walk out and down the hall. Kakashi and Yamato turn and look at me.

"Morning Mikki." Kakashi greeted with a wave.

"Moring, when did you get here?"

"Two minutes ago." He said pointing to the window. That again, does he know he can use the door?

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Yamato asked getting up and walking over to me. He pulls me into a kiss. My cheeks burned. " _Not in front of Kakashi._ _ **Why not? He doesn't care.**_ " We parted, Yamato held me with my back to his chest. "You're not feeling any pain are you?" he whispers in my ear. I shake my head with a grin.

"You two sure are happy" I giggle and nod.

"Do you want to head out now?" Yamato asks. I look over at the clock, 10:45. Wow I slept in late. "Yeah. That would be nice."

"Kakashi we are going to the hot springs, care to join?" Kakashi gets up from the couch.

"Sure, why not." We went down town where the nearest hot spring was. The guys went to their side and I went to mine. When I walked into the water, I noticed a certain pink haired girl. "Hay Sakura."

"Oh hay Mikki! How have you been?" She asked with her cute smile. A girl with long purple hair sat on one side and a girl with long blond hair that covered her right eye on the other side.

"I've been good." I smile back at her. "Sakura who is this?" The blond one said.

"Ino this is Mikki. She came to the village not that long ago." Ino sticks her hand out at me.

"Hi, Mikki" I shake her hand. She had really soft skin.

"My name is Hinata." The purple haired one said. Her voice was like a child's, she seemed really shy. "Hi Hinata." I say to her. Ino moves closer to me.

"What's this on your neck?" She asks moving my hair to show a purple and blue mark. "It's a hickey."

"Mikki, way to go. Who's the guy?" Sakura asks moving closer. Oh boy, what have I gotten into? My cheeks grew hot. "She's kind of like Hinata. Please don't faint." Ino said. Hinata looked over at her friend quickly. "H-hay, Ino!" Hinata wined. Super cute.

"Those are Mikki's?! Wait, Yamato you did it with her?" I could hear Neji yell from the other side. Sakura and Ino look back at me with a huge grin. Hinata's face grew red, I hope she doesn't pass out. "It was Yamato you did it with. Nice." Sakura said. My head felt very light and dizzy. I think I might faint. "Alright give her some space. You girls are crowding her." A female with black hair and red eyes said. She looked really pretty, I wonder how old she is. "Hay Kurenai, is she ok?" I'd bet anything that was Asuma. Kurenai looks over at me and smiles then turns her head and yells "Just a little red, she hasn't passed out yet!" I bet the whole village can hear us.

~Yamato POV~

Kakashi made it into the water before me. He still wore his mask for some odd reason. Getting into the water was very refreshing. That is until the water reached my upper back. I grunted in pain from the hot water touching the scratches. "Who gave you those Yamato?" I turn and see Neji walking into the water.

"Wow those are pretty good. Did you even hold back with Mikki?" Kakashi asked.

"Those are Mikki's?! Wait, Yamato you did it with her?" Neji yells with surprise. I think the girls heard.

"Shh. Keep it down." I tell him. Mikki might faint over there.

"Congrats." I look over and see Asuma with a huge grin on his face. Is the whole village here today? "Hay Kurenai, is she ok?" He yells over. "Just a little red, she hasn't passed out yet!" Kurenai yells from the other side. If there is a splash from the other side, I'll know it's her. "So who made the first move?" Neji asked curiously.

"Who was where?" Kakashi was also wanting to know the details. What the hell? "Hm? You guys are discussing your night life without me. How cruel." A white haired man said entering the water with us. Jiraiya's back in village? "Welcome back Jiraiya, I'm assuming Naruto is back too." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I just wanted to have a little breather before I meet up with Tsunade." He said leaning back on the wall. Kakashi stood up. "I better go see how much Naruto has grown." With that he leaves. He only stayed for a few minutes. "So who got laid?" he asked. Neji and Asuma point to me. "Tell me the details."

"Hehe, sorry but I don't know how Mikki will react to me telling others about last night." Since Jiraiya had just arrived he doesn't know about her. "It's a girl my age." Neji said with a smirk. Now he's making me seem like a pervert. "A _young_ lady huh?" Oh great.

~Mikki POV~

Sakura got rid of the hickey for me and I chatted with everyone. Hinata left because she had a mission to get ready for and Sakura had to get back to work. I got out when my fingers began to look like prunes. After getting dressed I decided to go for a walk while I waited for Yamato. The sky was very pretty, not a cloud in sight. My daydreaming was broken when my face collided with someone's chest sending me to the ground. "I'm so sorry." I say quickly. Getting a better look, I noticed the boy had short blond hair, blue eyes, and what looked like whiskers. Is this Naruto? I've heard about him from several other subjects and Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" He asked sticking his hand out to help me up. I was hesitant about getting help from him, I've been told he can be very violent when enraged. "I don't bite, I promise." Grabbing his hand, Naruto helps me up. His grip was very strong and caring. "Sorry about that. I'll treat you to ramen later if you'd like. Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen, but for now I have to go see Grandma Tsunade." And with that he left. " _ **He has a strange chakra type.**_ _He does have the nine tails you know._ " Looks like I have a date tonight, wont Yamato be jealous. I giggle at the thought of his face when he hears about this. After walking around a bit, I find out I was lost. "Well that's great." Letting out a sigh I keep walking. There was a training field ahead and two people were practicing. Getting a better look, it was Aoi and a man in a green jumpsuit. At first glance I thought it was Lee but this man looked much older. So that's Gai.

The two were attacking each other with various weapons, but they didn't have blades. " _Hm, Aoi must not want to go all out with his new partner yet._ " Without knowing, I walked into the training grounds and closer to the two. It wasn't until I was pulled out of the way of a flying tonfa, did I noticed. "Mikki don't space out like that. The tonfa almost took your head off." Haru lead me over to where he was sitting under a weeping willow tree. I love this kind of tree. It brings back memories of me swinging on the vines and climbing up them like I was a monkey. Under the tree was Kazuo. The both of them must have come to watch Aoi spar. " **Hay** , **Mikki**. What are you doing here?" Kazuo asks motioning for me to sit next to him.

"She almost got herself killed for zoning out." Haru said laying on his back. He used an exposed root as a pillow for his head. Kazuo laughed at me. "Sounds just like her." Hay!

"Yup" Haru agreed. Do they know I'm right here? With a huff, I sit down next to my dear brother and pout. "We are only teasing Mikki." Kazuo smirked and pat my back. He then rubbed my upper back, when we were kids Mom or him would do this to keep me happy or to stop pouting. Much like now. Aoi and Gai take a quick break and walk over under the tree for some shade.

"You're pretty good." Aoi was shirtless and sweating like he just jumped into a lake. Gai looked similar to him. "Thanks. The youth these days are so full of energy." Gai had bushy eyebrows like Lee. Actually he look almost exactly like Lee but older. Scary. "Oh look there's someone new." Gai said looking over at me.

"Sup Mikki. Sorry about the deadly projectile." Aoi rubs the back of his sweaty neck. "I figured you or Hoshi knew, well that or someone would save you in time." He laughs nervously.

"This is the Mikki I've heard about. It's a pleasure to meet you." Gai said reaching his hand out for me to shake. I giggle "It's nice to meet you too Gai." He grins.

"Oh how the power of youth is so amazing to make someone as kind as her." Haru, Kazuo, and Aoi laugh.

"Piss her off. Then tell us how you feel." Haru said. Yeah he'd be the one to say this, he has experience on this subject. Aoi looked over to him. "Don't you owe her a rematch?" That's right, he does. Haru sits up quick. "Shh!"

"Hay now, what's wrong? I'll go easy. **I won't**." Hoshi has wanted to hurt him since the incident on my mission. Haru gulped. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope. Come on." I say and drag him out from under the tree into the center of the field. Haru cracked his knuckles and readied a kunai. I pulled out two of my scrolls.

"Hajime!" Aoi yelled starting the match. Haru ran towards me, typical. I jump into the air and activate my scroll. A blaze of shuriken rained down on Haru. A poof of smoke came from him, shadow clone. " _Damn._ _ **Almost had him**_." Haru reappeared behind me. He ax kicked my back sending me flying down onto the ground. Just what I wanted. Since he is stuck in the air, he can't dodge this. Activating my second scroll, sending kunai at him. He blocked or dodged most of them. Only one managed to cut his shoulder. " **We got him!** Wait." We both land on the ground. "You need to up the dose on these things. I can hardly feel its effects."

"I didn't want the match to end that quick." I grin at him. Making the tora sign, Hoshi and I split. I heard a thud come from under the tree and look. Gai passed out from the seeing Hoshi appear. "Wow."

"Keep your attention over here." Haru was right next to me and threw a punch at me, Hoshi stopped it before it hit my face. " **I've been dying to do this.** " Hoshi punched Haru in the stomach making him fly at least thirty meters back. "Don't kill him." I warn her. Hoshi grumbles " **Fine.** " Haru takes a minute to get back on his feet. "Nice hit. Now I know where she gets that strength from."

" **Come on, let's continue until someone gives up or passes out.** " Hoshi said with a smirk. Haru smiles back at her then looked confused. "Um Mikki you alright? You're shaking." I look down at my legs, they were shaking. "Yeah, let's continue." It's probable nothing. Hoshi and I ran at him. We threw a punch at him. He dodged both and grabbed Hoshi's arm, swinging her up into the air. " _Shit._ " Thinking quickly, I threw another punch at Haru. He grabbed my fist. "Nice try." He said. While he was distracted with the fist, I kick him in the shin. He drops to the ground. "Again!?"

"It's effective." I tell him. Hoshi finally reaches the ground, landing behind Haru. " **Give up yet?** " She asks. Haru shrugs his shoulders. "I guess so. I'm tired any way." I stuck my hand out and help him to his feet. "You're still shaking. You sure you're alright?" He asks again.

"Yeah, I'm probably just tired too." With what happened last night I'm not surprised. Hoshi laughs, I have a feeling she's going to say something I don't want them to hear, yet. "Okay Hoshi time to come back." She walks over and merges back. " _ **I wasn't gonna tell them.**_ _Sure._ " Back under the tree which Aoi and Kazuo had leaned Gai on. "He didn't believe us that you could do that." Kazuo laughed.

"It was great to see Hoshi." Aoi said looking at the passing clouds. " **I think Mikki kicked your ass Haru.** It sure appeared that way."

"Hay, she used Hoshi. It was two against one. What was I supposed to do Tamotsu?" Haru complained. That was a refreshing fight, I should find Yamato now. I totally forgot about Yamato! "Uh guys, I had completely forgotten that I was lost. Any idea how I get back to Yamato's?" The guys began to laugh at me. Kazuo was doubled over from how hard he was laughing. "It's not funny! I can't figure out where I am."

Haru stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay, I'll show you how to get back." He walked out from under the tree, I followed behind him. Half way down the street he jumps onto the roof of a building and looks around. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah. I just thought someone was following." He said looking all around. " _ **The Hokage wants some ninja to keep an eye on him and Aoi. Don't tell him**_ _. Okay._ "

"It was probable nothing. Where are we?" Haru points in the direction of a very familiar building. "Yamato's place is that way. Follow this road and you'll be there in no time. Aoi, Kazuo, and I are three buildings down."

"Thanks Haru." His cheeks turn pink. "Any time." He waves by and jumps down, heading back to the training fields. Now to finally get back to Yamato. The road Haru showed me made everything much easier, I made it there in about ten minutes. Opening the unlocked door to find Yamato with his back to me looking out the window. "Hi Yamato sorry it took so long. I got lost and then sparred Haru." He turns his head, his eyes were completely purple much like Kazuo's. It wasn't Yamato. It was someone I have never seen before. "You're not Yamato" Backing myself towards the door.

 _Tune in next time to see who the man is. Is he good? Is he bad? Thanks for reading. Btw I have no idea what the medical term for those pills are so I went for what my parents called them. I might change this chapter and make that event implied by the others._


	17. Chapter 17

_I own nothing but the OCs. Please enjoy and review if you want._

~Mikki POV~

"Mikki, you're coming with me." The man stood up and began walking towards me.

"I'm not going through this shit again." I am never leaving this place. I'm so sick of being the damsel in distress. " _Better use the jutsu._ " When I opened my mouth to use the sleeper jutsu, the man ran up to me faster than Haru ever could. One of his hands covered my mouth and the other twisted one of my arms behind me. I was pinned to his chest, unable to move.

"You should have used the nightmare jutsu when you had the chance." His voice was low and dangerous. I heard a click and horror set in. The mask was back on me. " _Hoshi, we need to split now before the seal is put up. Go find someone, anyone._ _ **But you'll be defenseless.**_ _NOW!_ " Hoshi separated from me and bolted out the door. I disguised her as a surge of chakra so the man didn't notice. "Whatever it is you're trying to do, it won't work." He put the seal on, and my body went numb. I couldn't move anything. This isn't good. The man picks me up bridal style, how I wish I could kick him. "We normally use this on the children when they aren't behaving. But I guess there are exceptions. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt my to be."

~Hoshi POV~

Running on the rooftops I was scanning everywhere to fine the guys. " **Good they are still at the training field**." I jump down near the entrance. A few feet in I suddenly drop to the ground, unable to move. A seal has been placed on Mikki, but it's affecting me? The guys run over to me. " **Hoshi?** What's wrong? Where's Mikki?"

" **Someone is trying to take her! He's fast, faster than Haru**." Haru and Kazuo look at one another.

" **No one** willtakemy sister from me again." Haru and Kazuo ran off towards Yamato's house.

" **Aoi we need to find Yamato.** " He picks me up and looks over to Gai.

"Sorry we have to cut this short." Aoi jumps onto the nearest building's roof. I felt Yamato's chakra nearby. He noticed us on the building and went towards us. "Hoshi what are you doing here? I've been looking for you guys for an hour."

" **A** **man is trying to take Mikki back. There is a different seal on her. He's faster than anyone I've ever seen.** " I was speaking really fast trying to tell him everything. Yamato was able to understand me and headed off to help. " **Come on!** " I wanted Aoi to move and bring me with them.

" **I need to help her!** " He didn't move.

"Hoshi, she wanted you separated from her because she doesn't want them to have you as well. She needs you here. We will save her, for now just stay here with Gai under the willow tree so no one sees you." Aoi brought me under the tree to Gai. He screamed then remembered who I was. "Oh you're Mikki's chakra. Sorry about that." Aoi leans me onto the tree. I need to try to relax. Aoi ran off after the others.

~Yamato POV~

Hoshi's words hit me harder than any punch ever could. I ran as fast as possible on the tops of the houses. I noticed Kazuo and Haru were running as well. Haru was a good ten buildings ahead of him. He jumped into the open window of my place. A few moments later he came back out with a note. Haru and Kazuo run over to me.

"Mikki has been taken, but it isn't by Orochimaru." Haru said still reading the note. Kazuo was looking over his shoulder trying to read it.

" **Who took her?** " Tamotsu asked. Haru hands him the note. His face turned pale.

"Well who?" They aren't telling me anything. Kazuo crumples the paper in his hand. "She's been taken by Jade."

"Who's Jade?" Kazuo looks at the ground. Aoi met up with us at this time.

"He's the man Mikki was supposed to marry when we were still in our family. He was one of the reasons I ran away with Mikki. Let's go! I know where he might have taken her!" Kazuo led the way out of the village. Izumo and Kotetsu were knocked out, slumped over in their chairs. Kazuo brought us down to a riverbed and stopped. "Hay, why did you leave your family?" I asked.

Kazuo began walking up the riverbed. "Our family is a cruel bunch of people. Ruthless, you might say. We could care less about our target's wellbeing. Mikki was different from the rest. She, like our mother, never wanted to hurt anyone." Aoi added to Kazuo's statement.

"Yeah, she even worked day and night to make the sleeper jutsu more and more pleasant for the victim. The first time she used it, she stoped everything and began jumping for joy in the middle of a battle." Kazuo smiled at the thought of her being happy to help others. "That sounds just like her. Well the same day I saw my dad's chakra was the same day I met Jade. My father told me that he was to marry Mikki when she turned 17. Later that night I told Mikki we were going for a walk in the woods."

~Cue Flashback!~

A young boy and his sister were running hand in hand in the woods with only a small flashlight to guide them. Past the old willow tree Mikki turns to her brother. "Big brother where are we going?" Kazuo didn't care so long as the two of them were safe.

"A safe, special place. There is no need to worry." He smiles at his dear sister. It was starting to rain, Mikki was getting scared. They managed to find a little town nearby but couldn't find anyone who would let them in for the night. A loud clap of thunder went off and Mikki ran away from Kazuo. "Mikki come back!" He yelled going after her, dropping the flashlight in the process.

Mikki ran down the street. A dog barking madly scared her and she turned down the street to her left. Only did she stop when she found a tipped over crate to hide in. Cupping her hands over her ears, she tried to block out the noise of the thunder. She noticed feet in front of her. A man with pale skin and long black hair bent down. "Come here little girl. I won't hurt you." He said stretching out his hand. Mikki grabbed it with her shaky hand. "Mikki!" Kazuo had finally caught up to her. "Big brother!" She waved at Kazuo.

Kazuo notices the man holding her hand. "Who are you sir?" he asked trying to sound tough. "My name is Orochimaru. What are you children doing out this late?" Kazuo looks at Mikki then at his feet.

"Would you two like to come home with me?" He asked with a smile. Kazuo raises his head to meet the man's yellow eyes. Mikki was jumping for joy. "Big brother is that the safe special place?" Orochimaru picks the girl up. "Yes it is." Kazuo said. Orochimaru sticks out his hand for Kazuo to grab. The three walk out of the town, and away from their old life.

~End Flashback!~

"Damn." That's all that I could think to say. The two had been through a lot. All Kazuo was trying to do was protect his sister. Kazuo lets out a dry laugh "Yeah, so that's why Tamotsu is purple. He's a much lighter shade than my dad's. It's a good thing we didn't stay long. Hoshi wouldn't have been blue and Mikki would probably be insane." A building appeared in the distance. "There!" We ran in its direction.

"What is this place?" Haru asked. Kazuo opens the door and steps in. It was a grand two-story home, almost a mansion. Where you first walk in, a long rug stretched out towards two stairs. Between the stairs was a big black piano. The blood red walls held paintings of beautiful fields and people. The windows had long purple drapes covering them. To the right wall was a door with a little window. Inside was the kitchen. "It's one of the houses our clan owns. Small parties are held here sometimes." The lights were all on illuminating the way for us. This seemed a little too easy. Kazuo stops. " **He's here.** " Tamotsu whispers. We quietly walk up the steps to the second story. The upstairs wasn't as bright and had an eerie feeling to it. There were two doors at the top of the stairs and two more hallways further down. The halls held at least ten doors each, some of which had locks.

"This will take forever." Aoi said. Kazuo laughed " **Not with me it won't** " Kazuo's eyes turn purple. He looks all around. " **Jade has separated from his chakra. One is on the last door on the right side, the other is on the last door to the left. I can't tell which one is him so we will just have to split up.** Yamato and I will go to the right. Aoi and Haru will go left." We split up and crept down the hall. The lights go out just as we opened our doors. I saw a man right before they went out. He had short brown hair that was cut so the right side of his hair stopped just above his jade eyes. He grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me into the room. I lost my footing and fall to the ground.

"Yamato!" I hear Kazuo yell. Getting to my feet, the lights flicker back on. In the doorway stood Kazuo and… me? Jade turned himself into an exact copy of me. Turning my back I could see Mikki was lying a bed. On her mouth was the mask I had first seen her in. She looked surprised to see us, that and two of me.

"Yamato which one are you?" Kazuo asks.

"I'm right here." I tell him.

"He's lying. I'm the real one." Jade mimicked me perfectly.

"No I'm not. Can't you tell who is who?" Kazuo shakes his head.

" **Since he doesn't have his chakra.** He is just like you." That makes things much worse.

I look over at Mikki, maybe she could tell us apart. "Mikki, you know who is who right?" She only blinks. Her body seemed to remain awfully still this entire time. " _She can't move._ " Things just got even more complicated. I walk closer to her to remove the mask. Maybe the seal is making her immobile. Jade pushes me to the wall to the left of the bed. "Don't touch her!" Mikki's eyes followed me then went over to Jade. He puts his hand on her shoulder and rubs his thumb across her skin, Mikki whimpers in fear.

"She's afraid of us. She can't tell who to trust." I tell him and he removes his hand.

"Say something that only the real Yamato would know." Kazuo said. Oh like what? This guy could have known anything.

"You live with me." Jade said. That was incredibly obvious. "I love you." He said leaning down kissing her forehead. I had only said that to her once. Wow I'm a great guy, only saying the most important thing ever once. "So what? **Anyone could have known that just by watching them for twenty minutes.** " Kazuo crosses his arms over his chest.

"I had sex with you!" I yelled getting their attention. Mikki looks at me with shock and turns to glare daggers at Jade. "Something like that would be very- wait. You had sex with my sister? **When?** " Kazuo looks over at me. Aoi and Haru ran into the doorway with Jade's chakra in their grip. "You two did it?" Haru asked. "I never knew Mikki would do that so early." Aoi said with a grin. Mikki squints her eyes, she wasn't really happy to hear them say that. Jade turns and faces me. "You defiled my bride?" Great he sounded REALLY pissed now.

"She isn't yours." I ready a kunai. If I used jutsu in here, someone could get stuck in the crossfire. "You're right, she isn't." He shakes his head, walking back over to Mikki. Her body began to tremble. "On our way here, we noticed Mikki's chakra wasn't there. I guess that was how you boys figured out." Once Jade got next to Mikki, his chakra created a burst of energy making Aoi and Haru fly out into the hallway. Kazuo fell to the ground. The purple figure went over to Jade and Mikki. "Good job, Kunzite." Jade moves out of the way to allow Kunzite to touch Mikki's head. As he went into her, a tear slid down her cheek. Jade removes the seal then the mask itself. Mikki stood up, her eyes were purple. She immediately bends over and Kunzite yells in pain. " **GAH! She's fighting me!** Get out of me!" Mikki grabs her head tugging at her hair. Her eyes were turning from hers to Kunzite's. Now's my chance.

I run up to Jade, punching him in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. He slumps over trying to catch his breath. I put a seal on Jade, a wooden cage is created behind him. " _I'm going to love doing this._ " I kick him in as hard as I could making him fly into the cage hitting the other side. He probably gained a broken rib or two in the process. I place yet another seal on the cage, sending it to the anbu. Aoi and Haru walk into the room and help Kazuo up. "That looked familiar." Haru laughs. Their eyes widen. "Look out!" Kazuo yells to me.

Turning around I see Mikki's fist. I stopped it before it hit my face. The power from the punch caused me to slide back until I was against the wall. "Mikki, you're stronger than this! Fight him!" She paused. "Yamato?" A sinister grin went across her face.

" **DIE!** " Kunzite pulls out one of Mikki's scrolls. He tried to open it, but Mikki wouldn't let him. " **Stop resisting!** Never! Nnugh, Tamotsu help me out here!" Tamotsu comes out of Kazuo and rushes over to Mikki. Mikki swats at him. " **Get away!** " I grab a hold of Mikki's arms and pin them behind her. Tamotsu touches Mikki's head, merging into her as well. Mikki stops moving and I let go. She is now having a battle on the inside. A few moments later Mikki makes the tora sign. Two figure merge out of her. Tamotsu punches a tired Kunzite in the face knocking him out, then walks back over to Kazuo. I create one last cage for him sending him with Jade. Ibiki is going to have fun tonight. "Ugh! Now I've got a headache. If another person does this again, I will get violent." Mikki rubs her temples.

"Like you've never done that before." Haru grins.

"You could be next." She smirks at him, he puts his hands in the air surrendering. "Was that true? **What he said?** " Kazuo asks Mikki. Her face turns pink and she plays with her hair. "Y-yeah." She said in a low voice. I pull Mikki into a tight hug, her body was shaking. "Mikki, you're shaking?"

"Still? What did you two do last night?" Haru says walking out of the room. Aoi and Kazuo follow him out of the room. Mikki looks up at me and grins. "Hehe" I pick her up, she's been though quite a bit. "Hay! Put me down. I can walk." She squirmed around in my grip. "I don't think so." I walk out of the building to the guys who were waiting for me apparently. "Nice." Aoi gives me a thumbs up. Mikki hid her face behind her hands. Kazuo and Haru whisper something, then stayed back on either side of me. They nod to each other. Kazuo scoops Mikki up from my hands and runs ahead. "Hay!" I yell trying to catch up.

"Put me down Kazuo!" He shakes his head and laughs. I was only a few feet behind, ready to grab him when he throws Mikki to Haru. "Gotcha." He said catching her. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing keep away." He smirks. Really? Just when I get her back. Haru throws Mikki back to Kazuo. He then tosses her back, not wanting me to get very close to either of the two. Just when Kazuo had tossed Mikki into the air, Aoi tackles Haru. I caught Mikki this time. "Damn it Aoi!"

"Come on you guys had your fun, give the two of them a break." Mikki grabbed my shirt, keeping herself in my arms. She decided to take a nap on the way back. Aoi agreed to go tell Tsunade while we headed back to my place. Haru and Kazuo decided to tag along with me. The door was wide open. I bring Mikki into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. Back in the living room Kazuo was looking out the window and Haru was nowhere to be seen. "He went to go get Hoshi. **He'll be right back.** " I flop down onto the couch.

"So that was Mikki's to be?" Turning to look at Kazuo.

"Yeah. And if you're wondering no I didn't have an arranged bride. Our dad just wanted to have powerful grandchildren. He could sense the power in Mikki." He turns away from the window. "They're back." Just as he said that Haru and Hoshi came inside. Hoshi ran passed us and strait to Mikki. "She couldn't wait." Haru shakes his head. "Impatient as ever." Kazuo adds. These two seem to get along fairly well. Mikki walks out of the bedroom, scratching her head. "Thanks for your help guys." She yawns and sits down in my lap. "Hm something is wrong with this couch." She said moving around.

"Yeah I'm on it. And you're on me." She turns and looks at me.

"Oh you are. How did you get there?" Mikki stands up. "Oops."

Haru and Kazuo shake their heads. "People aren't furniture." Haru said. Mikki tilts her head. "Huh, I thought they would be good for that." Reaching up, I grab Mikki by the waist. "Does that make you my blanket or pillow?" I ask her. Her face turns red. "N-neither. You're my pillow though."

" **She's blushing like crazy.** " Tamotsu was just as amused as the rest. Mikki stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same back. "Real mature you two." Haru laughs. They turn their faces to Haru and stick their tongues out at him. Haru does the same back. " **Mature huh?** " Haru shrugs his shoulders. We hear loud footsteps thumping fast outside and a powerful amount of chakra approaching the door. Tsunade throws the door wide open, and almost off the hinges. Behind her was a terrified Aoi.

"Yamato!" She yells for me. Kazuo and Haru move out of her path and pull Mikki with them. Tsunade walks over to me. I stand up. "Y-yes ma'am." She places her hands on my shoulder. Her eyes stared deep into mine, and maybe even my soul. She smiles and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. The good news is she cracked my back for me. "I'm so happy for you two!" She was happy? About wha- Aoi included that into the report?! Tsunade loosens her grip and walks over to Mikki. "Mikki, congrats. I didn't know if it was just some gossip from my nurses. But once Aoi told me about what Yamato said I knew it wasn't." Mikki relaxes and thanks Tsunade. "Did he leave any marks by any chance?" She asks. Kazuo and Haru move the hair from her neck to check. Mikki jumps, then begins to giggle.

"He's lucky there are none." Kazuo said. No marks? That's good. I thought they would have killed me if they saw any. "Lady Tsunade! There you are." Shizune runs in holding Tonton. Tsunade groans. "You can't run off like that. You have a lot of work to do."

"Looks like I have to get going. See you all later." Tsunade was half way out the door then stopped. "Oh before I forget. Haru Kazuo, you two are going on a mission tomorrow for the Cloud village. Meet me at my office in an hour for more information." Shizune pushes Tsunade out and shuts the door. She's putting them on missions a bit early. She must trust them already. Haru and Kazuo high five one another.

"Sweet our first mission together." Haru had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah **awesome**!" Mikki grabs each of their hands in hers. "That's great you two! Just remember one thing." She pulls the down to her height. "No fighting each other. Got it?" She said in a serious and threatening tone. The boys nod and she pats their backs. "Good." Her voice was back to being cheerful.

"Looks like I'll be alone this time." Aoi said.

"That's not true. We will still be here. **And you have Gai too.** " Aoi smirks.

"Yeah you're right. Sweet." Aoi hugs Mikki and looks at the other two. "I get to spend more time with you." Kazuo and Haru looked like they were getting jealous. Haru took a step forward towards Aoi, Kazuo stopped him. "Not if I don't want her to." I say with a smirk. Aoi releases Mikki "I know. I just wanted to see their faces."

"Do I get a say?" Mikki speaks up. "Of course." I say kissing her soft lips. Her cheeks turned red. We parted and she was speechless. "She's quiet? Wow" Haru applauds to this. Mikki looks back at Haru. He hides behind Kazuo for defense. "Hay don't use me as a human shield." Kazuo moves away from him. Aoi grabs Kazuo and Haru. "Come on you two. Let's go before one of you get murdered. You should be getting ready any way." Kazuo and Haru wave bye to us as they were dragged out by their shirts.

"Now I get you all to myself." I pull Mikki into my embrace. "Why did they ask if only you had any marks? You left some on me." Mikki giggles.

"Sorry about that. I can heal it if you want." She's too kind for her own good. "Nah, its fine." Leaning down closer to her. "Now I know what makes you scream." I whisper into her ear. Her face turns red. "R-really now?" She tried to pretend she didn't know what I was talking about. Leaning down but stop before I get to her collar bone, she grabbed my shoulders. "Do you believe me now?" She nods her head. With a smile I attack her neck with kisses. "Y-Yamato." Her legs began to wobble. I moved back and sit on the couch with Mikki in my lap. "Meanie." She pouts.

"I was just showing you what I meant."

"I didn't scream though." She said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to? Because I know of another way that would definitely make you scream." Mikki begins to fall back. Hoshi stopped her by grabbing a hold of my shirt. " **Great she fainted.** " Hoshi climbs off my lap, moving over to the cushion next to me. "Oops. Didn't think of that part." Hoshi hits my arm.

" **She had some strange thoughts cycling in her head. I'm surprised she stayed that long.** " Hoshi laughs.

"Like what?" Hoshi froze where she was. " **Um… uh…** " She got really nervous all of a sudden. Laughing, I stand up and walk over to the sink for some water. "How long will she be out?"

" **Do you not like my company?** " She said in a whiney tone. "That's not what I meant." Hoshi laughs.

" **I know what you meant. She'll be awake in a minute.** " Hoshi stretches. Looking in the fridge it was extremely bare. Grocery shopping is definitely needed soon. "Yamato did I faint?" Mikki woke up and walked over. "Yup. Sorry it was my fault." Mikki looks into the fridge as well. "Should we do some shopping?"

"Sure. I would like to know what you like to eat for future reference." Mikki giggles and heads for the door. I follow out after her. There were many shops open in town with many varieties of foods and drinks. On the way to get some veggies, Mikki ran over to a tree. "Hinata, are you alright?" Mikki asks. Walking over, Hinata was passed out and her face was red. Her partners Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, were standing next to her. "She's alright. She just fainted after seeing Naruto. Again." Kiba said petting Akamaru. Hinata opens her eyes. "Oh hi Mikki. What are you doing here?"

"Yamato and I are getting groceries. So you saw Naruto as well?" Hinata fidgets with her fingers. "Mmhm." She nods.

"Amazing how time flies by. He's grown a lot in past few years." Her face was a bright shade of pink. Mikki smiles at her. "I bet." Kiba laughs.

"Where were you looking Hinata?" Her face becomes red. "K-Kiba!"

"Careful Kiba, she could faint again." Shino said. Kurenai walks up to the three. "Hay Yamato, Mikki. What are you two doing?" Finally someone noticed me. "Just shopping." Mikki holds up one of the bags. "Condoms?" Kurenai kids. Mikki's face turns crimson again. "She's gonna faint." Kiba said. Akamaru went behind her to cushion her if she fell. But luckily she didn't. "N-no! Nothing like that. Just food."

"Why would she buy condoms?" Kiba tilts his head. Hinata looks at him "Because they did it last night." Kiba's eyes widen. "Really?!"

"Sakura healed Mikki's-"

"Well we have to get going. Good luck on your mission you guys." Mikki said pulling me down the street. "Mikki, what did Sakura heal?" I ask.

"The only mark you left on me." She smiles at me. I grab her arms and look her in the eyes. "I hurt you and left a mark?" She shakes her head.

"No, no. You didn't leave a mark from hurting me. It was from when you kissed me." Her gaze moves from mine to the ground. "Really? I wonder what it looked like." Mikki's eyes snap back at mine.

"Don't even try it out here." Damn it, she caught on. "Come on, no one will mind." I try to persuade her.

"No, I can't keep quiet when you do."

"That's the best part." Now even her ears are red. "No." She began walking towards another store. "But maybe when we get back." She whispers to me and walks into the shop. With motivation like that, we finished shopping rather quickly. Mikki had just walked through the door with an arm full of groceries when I decided to act. I went up from behind her and kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking softly on it. "Y-Yamato… the gr-groceries." Taking a break from her neck, she walks over to the fridge and starts putting the food in. I walked over to help her. Once done, I scoop Mikki up in my arms. She instinctively grabs my back and on accident the scratches. I wince in pain. She lets go. Moving one of her hands to the side of my face. "Yamato?"

"It's alright. You didn't know. Just surprised me is all." I smile and drop Mikki onto the couch. Moving the collar of her dress to one side, I lean down and blow hot air on her neck. "Y-you're teasing me." Mikki grabs a hold of the front of my shirt. I suck on her soft skin as she squirms. "Eep!" Mikki was startled by something. "What's wrong?"

"Who the hell is that?" She points behind me. Turning around I see Jiraiya walking down the hall. "Don't mind me. You two can continue. This would be great research for my next book." He stops moving at the window. "Did I scare you? Sorry about that." He sheepishly scratches his head. Mikki fixes her dress, not losing eye contact with him.

"Jiraiya, that's your name yes?" Jiraiya nods. "And who might you be?" He smiles at her.

"I'm Mikki." Jiraya turns back to me with a creepy grin then back to Mikki. "It's great to meet you Mikki. I've heard a little about you from Yamato here." Mikki was looking, well staring, at him funny. "What is it?" He asks.

" **Was your hair always white?** " Hoshi blurts out. Jiraiya didn't seem surprised though. "Hi Hoshi. Tsunade told me about you. I have to say it's very interesting that chakra can talk. And yes it has always been white." Mikki laughs.

" **I can do more than that.** But we aren't going to do that to him, I think he'd rather stay awake."

"When did you get here?" I ask. We didn't see him come in when we did. "A while ago. I came to visit you but you weren't home. The door was unlocked so I decided to wait for you." What's with people inviting themselves here? Oh well, maybe I should lock the doors and windows, because of Kakashi, more often. "Say Mikki, he doesn't hurt you right? Like made you do things you didn't want to do?" Jiraiya asks in a serious tone.

"He's never hurt me. What do you mean by things I didn't want to do?"

"Has he ever tied yo-." I cover her ears so she didn't hear the rest and give Jiraiya a threatening glare. "I've never done that to her. You'll scare her with thoughts like that."

"I had to make sure you weren't doing anything illegal to her. She's eighteen right?" I remove my hands from her ears. "Eh… no." Jiraiya drags me down the hall into my bedroom. "You seriously did that to a child?" He whispers.

"She was drugged, what was I supposed to do?" Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You used drugs on her?"

"No I didn't. It was an accident by a chef. She was afraid." Now he horrified.

"You took advantage of her?! Do you even have a heart?"

"He didn't take advantage of me and yes he does have a heart." We turn to find Mikki standing in the doorway. How much did she hear? Mikki walks into the room and stands right next to me. "He was helping me. I wanted him to." Mikki grabs Jiraiya's hand into hers. "There's nothing to worry about. And so what if I'm a year under age. In a few months I won't be so it's fine."

"I guess you're right." Mikki smiles at him. "So what exactly happened last night?" I began pushing him out the door and down the hall.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Thank you for coming but we have things to do." Jiraiya laughs as I open the front door. "See ya later." He waves goodbye and leaves.

"He's a little perverted huh?" Mikki giggles. I scoop her up in my arms. "Mine." I tell her. Mikki wraps her arms around my neck. "And you're mine." She kisses my lips. With a giggle we part. "Now you're laughing. Why?"

"I found it funny that we find Jiraiya here and not Kakashi. Where do you think he is?" Mikki tilts her head.

"Dunno, probably on a mission." I walk into the kitchen. "So, dinner. What's it going to be?"

"Dumplings!" Mikki said with a grin. "Sure thing."

"Yay!" She jumps up and down with joy.

Later I found out Kakashi left on a mission in the Sand Village because the akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara. Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten left a short while after them to help. Aoi hung out with us when he got bored from training alone. I spared him once, almost lost to him too. I say almost because I did win in the end but only because he started coughing. I took that chance to get behind him. He is a tough opponent.

 _So I was half way through this chapter when I noticed I didn't change the rating. Oops. Sorry for the delay. I think I'll be ending this soon. I have another idea for a different fanfic. Will update another chapter as soon as possible._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello and welcome. I only own OCs. Kishimoto owns the other characters. Please enjoy._

~Mikki POV~

Kazuo and Haru's mission lasted 6 days. In those six days we found out Kakashi left the village to go help Gaara. On the fifth day he came back and was brought to the hospital. Yamato was called in to the hokage's office alone. When he returned he told me that he is going to on a mission tomorrow. He is to take the place of Kakashi. His teammates are Naruto, Sakura, and someone from Danzo's organization. Apparently the people that serve Danzo are taught to have no emotion. Yamato might need to keep an eye on him. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" I ask sitting on his bed watching him pack.

"No. I'm supposed to meet a spy in five days." He tells me packing his kunai and shuriken. Yamato walks around the bed and sits next to me. He hugs me from behind. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. We both knew this was bound to happen eventually. Just do me one favor." I turn my head to face him. "Don't sneak out of the village, ok? I don't want you to get hurt." Yamato later told Aoi to keep an eye on me to make sure I did try to go after him.

I was sad to see him leave Konoha. I watched three houses away from the gate. Aoi was with me too. He was prepared to drag me back home at any time. After Yamato left, Aoi went to go train and I went to visit with Kakashi at the hospital. He was laying down with the covers over his mouth and nose. An IV stood next to him. That mission really took a toll on him. He's not even on a liquid diet yet. "Hello Mikki, how have you been?" He turns his head.

"I've been good. And you?" He laughs "Could be worse." I stare out the window at the gates. "You miss him already?" Kakashi asks. "Yeah."

"I figured." He says with a chuckle. A loud crash followed by a nurse screaming came from the hallway. "What's going on out there?" Kakashi asks.

"I'll go find out." Rushing out of the room. A female nurse was sitting on the floor next to a fallen cart and a pile of needles. Her gaze was fixated on someone in the room. Getting closer, it was Kazuo. He was a bloody mess. Full of cuts and gashes all over his body. His eyes were Tamotsu's. " **Mikki?** " He turns to me, reaching for a hug then stops remembering he was covered in blood. "What happened?" I ask helping the startled nurse up. " **On the way back from the mission, we ran into some other test subjects. I don't think you want to know what happened to them after that.** " It's probable best I don't. The nurse grabs his hand, dragging him down the hall. "Sir you have a kunai stuck in your back. You need surgery to remove it now. I'm surprised you're still standing." He is injured even worse than I thought. My knees begin to shake. Tamotsu noticed I was worried and smiles. " **Mikki we will be fine. Haru is three rooms down go visit with him. He is in better shape than me.** " Kazuo said turning around to follow the nurse. I cover my mouth preventing myself from screaming. The kunai was deep in his back. All that was visible was the handle of it. " _ **Mikki he's in good hands. Nothing bad will happen, I promise.**_ "

Walking down the hall, I was counting the doors. Haru was laying down in a bed with a bandages around his arms and his forehead. He turns to look at me. "Mikki? What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse. I kneel by the bed next to him. "I was visiting Kakashi when I heard a nurse scream at Kazuo." Haru's face turns sad. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He pets my head. "It's alright. That's the life we live." I say holding his hand. "So what happened to you two?"

"Kazuo and I fought some subjects, they tried to ambush us. Kazuo took most of the blows protecting me from behind. I was slashed at so I defended myself with my arms trying to get close enough to use my jutsu." Haru lets out a dry cough. "Kazuo had his back turned for a moment when a man stabbed him. Tamotsu knocked the guy out in a flash."

"I'm so glad you're both alright, well alive." I smile at him. I wouldn't call a kunai lodged in a back alright.

"Hay where's Yamato?" Haru moves his head trying to find him.

"He left earlier this morning to go on a mission. I just hope he doesn't end up like this." I bite my lip. Haru moves his hand to my cheek.

"Look at me. Yamato will be perfectly fine. When he returns it'll be as if nothing happened." I smile at him. I shouldn't worry like this. After all he is a shinobi, he knows how to handle tough situations. "Oh I just remembered I need to tell Kakashi what happened. I'll tell Aoi you guys are back. See you later." Haru nods.

Poking my head back into Kakashi's room. "Did you find out what it was?"

"Yup. It was Kazuo. He had Tamotsu moving him so it scared a nurse. Well I think that was the reason. It could be that or the kunai in his back."

"Ouch. I hope he's okay. Does this mean Haru is here too?" I nod. "Is he in the same state as him?"

"No, he only has his arms and head bandaged up." I notice there was a vase of fresh orchids and gypsophila on the table next to Kakashi. " _Those weren't in Haru's room._ _ **Someone must have given him them.**_ "

"Hay Kakashi who gave you those flowers?"

"Ayame, she decided to drop by a short time after Yamato left." Kakashi closes his eyes and smiles. "She's a sweet girl." His ears turn pink and snaps his eyes open. "Er, pretend you didn't hear that please. I don't want her to know I said that." Kakashi begs.

"Hm, I don't know. My hearing is pretty good." I laugh at him with an evil grin. His face turned pale. "Please!"

"I won't tell her. I was only joking around." Kakashi relaxes letting out a sigh. A cute green haired nurse with big emerald eyes enters the room. "Excuse me miss, Kakashi has to take his medicine and rest." With a smile I nod and leave the room. " _She was so adorable. How old was she?_ _ **I loved her hair.**_ " Walking down the streets, the sun was brightly shining in the sky. Good thing no kids were running by, Hoshi would have chased them. The parents might not have liked that very much. " _Let's go see if Aoi wants to train with us._ _ **Ok.**_ " He's most likely at the training field closest to his place.

~Yamato POV~

So far this team hasn't had any teamwork. Naruto and Sakura don't like Sai what so ever. At one point I thought Sakura was trying to help with the teamwork. That is until she punched him into next week, as Naruto said. I threatened to lock them all up in a large wooden cage until they learned some teamwork. I told them it was that or we could go spend the night at a hot springs. You can guess which they chose.

Naruto was trying to sneak a peek at Sakura in the water. I warned him that Jiraiya did the same to Tsunade once and she broke several of his bones for it. Naruto was so frightened by this that he was that last person to leave the water. By then he was red as a brick. Earlier I was informed by Jiraiya about Naruto and how he has no memory of when he has the nine tails cloak. Hopefully things will go smoothly and that won't happen. " _I wonder how Mikki is holding up right now. I pray she didn't follow us._ " I left the water before the guys and saw Sai's clothes. I put a tracking seed in his clothing and in his food. " _Just a precaution._ " The food here was delicious, the team really enjoyed it. " _I should bring Mikki here sometime. She'd really enjoy it._ " I tell them we will go over the mission stuff tomorrow. After that I went to my room. Shutting the door behind me. " _My head is getting really heavy. Maybe a nap would suffice._ " I rest my head on one of the soft pillows. I was so tired I fell asleep in moments.

~Mikki POV~

Aoi and I trained the day away. He was concerned for our friends like I was, but kept his cool. He was really worried about Kazuo and told me not to visit the hospital tomorrow. "I'll go see them and tell you how they are doing. I don't want you to get upset when Yamato isn't here to comfort you." Once the sun set, Aoi decided to walk me home. I told him I could walk by myself. "And get lost again?"

"Funny, Aoi." Aoi made sure I was inside before he left on his way home. I had a glass of water to hydrate myself then went to get changed. My other pair of clothes were neatly folded on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Yamato." I don't know when he did it, and I don't care. Changing out of my dress I hop into Yamato's bed. It was disappointing with Yamato not here. "The sooner I sleep, the sooner Yamato comes back." With those words in mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep. " _Maybe I'll dream of him._ " I did in fact dream of him. It just wasn't a pleasant dream.

I was chained to a wall and forced to watch as test subjects attack Kazuo and Haru. They both had their arms tied behind their back. Kazuo had the mask on his face so he couldn't use his jutsu. One of the subjects stabbed a kunai into Haru's chest. His screams echoed through the room. A tall muscular test subject decided to stomp on Kazuo's knee, smashing it. "Stop it!" I cry out. I can't stand to watch this. Orochimaru walks out of the shadows.

"Why would we do that? They need to be punished." He cups my cheek with his cold hand. "But I suppose we could skip right to the best part." Turning around, he waves at the two subjects. They drag Haru and Kazuo out of the room. Orochimaru drops a leaf headband at my feet. "Bring him in Jade." He yells. Jade steps into the room pushing Yamato. He loses his footing falling to the ground. Jade grabs the rope holding his arms behind him. "Get up." He tugged on rope tightening it. Yamato slowly gets to his feet again. His face was scratched up and his clothes were stained in blood. "Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything." I plead.

"You should have thought about that before." Orochimaru nods to Jade. Jade slowly stabs a senbon into Yamato's shoulder. He bites his lip to hold in a scream. "That was for the punch." He stabs another senbon into his arm. Yamato yells in pain. He begins to squirm trying to break free. "Leave him be!" Jade sneers while playing with another senbon. "No way. He deserves every bit of this." Jade kicks the back of the Yamato's legs making him fall to his knees. He pulls on his hair forcing him to look up. "This is for touching Mikki." Jade holds the needle above Yamato's left eye. Slowly he brought his arm back, then dropped down fast.

"Yamato!" I wake up screaming. Only this time, no one is here to comfort me. Pulling my knees to my chest, I begin to cry. Hoshi removes herself from me. " **Mikki, don't cry. It was just a nightmare. None of it was real**." She rubs my back.

"I want him back." I hug Hoshi, burying my face in her clothing. " **I know you do. He'll be back soon.** " We hear birds chirping outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon. No use going back to sleep, especially with that nightmare still in my mind. I slowly get out of bed and walk into the living room. I expected to see someone sitting on the couch again. But no one was there. "Maybe a little morning training will help clear my mind." Hoshi pats my back.

" **That's the spirit.** " We leave the place unlocked and head to the training field. Not many people were out in the streets. The only ones I saw were shop owners opening up their stores. After a few minutes of walking we finally reach the training field. I was a bit tired from the walking and went to go rest under the tree. Hoshi sat down next to me. " **What do you want to work on today?** "

"Speed. I want to see if I can be as fast at Haru." Walking out into the field, we both notice Aoi walking closer. "What are you doing up at 5 in the morning?" I had no idea it was that early.

"Just trying to get faster. Want to help?" Aoi shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure why not." The three of us each took turns attacking one another. At one point Aoi and Hoshi decided to attack me from opposite sides. When they got close enough, I jumped into the air. Neither could stop in time and ended up crashing into the other. Hoshi's face crashed into Aoi's chest. "You ok Hoshi?" Aoi asks.

" **Yeah. Your chest felt like bricks is all.** " Hoshi rubs her head and looks up at me in the air. " **You're so gonna pay for that!** " I'm stuck up here till I reach the ground again. Hoshi whispers something to Aoi. He nods and picks her up. " **Now!** " Aoi tosses Hoshi in my direction. Hoshi pulls me into a hug. " **Hehe.** " She taps my head and merges back in. Falling back to the ground, Aoi caught us. "Thanks." I jump out of his arms. "Are you going to go see Haru and Kazuo today?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll tell Kakashi you said hi as well." Aoi said picking up his bag. Now I just have to find something to do all day.

~Yamato POV~

Sai seemed to be the first of us up. I saw him outside working on something in a sketchbook. I heard Sakura exit her room. She went outside and chatted with him. Naruto seemed to be having a nightmare. He was saying stuff like "No Sakura you got it all wrong." If I had to guess he was dreaming that he got caught peeking at the girl's side. He was rolling around and must have bumped into something because I heard him hit his head off something. He came out of his room at full speed. "Captain Yamato. That jerk Sai isn't in our room!"

"Sai is outside. There's something I need you to do for me." Naruto got real quiet. "I need you to round up Sakura and Sai for me. We need to get going." With a nod Naruto leaves to get them for me. By the look on his face he probably thought I was going to have him do something more serious. I followed him out and listened in on their conversation. They didn't get into a physical fight thankfully. Naruto said to Sai that his drawing wasn't anything special. Sai then decided to say it was 'just like what's between your legs'. Naruto got pretty mad at this. But hay, he walked right into it. On our way out I asked if everyone was getting along. Naruto still doesn't accept Sai. I threatened to use more draconian methods. Naruto put his hands in the air and walked back a ways in fear.

We were on the path for a while and we haven't run into any traps or enemy. " _If we go off the path to Tenchi Bridge, it might be safer._ " I stop and look around.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asks. Turning left I head off the path and into a field. "This way." At first they didn't follow, I told them to hurry up.

After several hours of walking, the sun had set. Sakura screamed and I heard a large tree fall. " _Please don't tell me she saw a spider and punched a tree._ "

"Captain Yamato the path we were going on was fine. Where are we going? Captain?" Sakura asks hurrying next to me. I reminded her the reason we were going down the path was because the information she got could just be a trap to get Naruto. There was finally enough clearing in the woods for me to use the wood style four pillar house jutsu. Naruto thought we were going to sleep out in the open. Boy was he surprised. Once everyone was settled I began going over our plan from a to z. I needed to know as much as possible about Sasori. Next I told them that we would be in two teams. Sakura and I. Then Naruto and Sai. There was a bit of a problem in this but Sakura is the only medical ninja on this team and we can't afford anything to happen to her. Tonight review, tomorrow training.

~Mikki POV~

It was a long day with nothing to do. I just so happened to find a cute flower shop near Yamato's. I went in to have a look at the flowers. "Welcome, is there anything I can get you? Mikki is that you?" Ino was behind the checkout counter. "Hi Ino. Do you work here?"

She chuckles. "Yeah, its family owned." Ino walks around the counter and over to me. "So what brings you here so late?"

"I was on my way home and I noticed this cute flower shop."

"Neat. I'm about to close up for the night. You can have a look around if you'd like." Ino walked over to the door and flipped the sign over to sorry we're closed. There were so many different types of flowers, and each one was just as amazing as the last. A beautiful cone shaped flower caught my eye. It was white in color and had a waxy feeling to it. "That's a Calla Lilly. Pretty right?" Looking to my right I caught sight of another white flower. "That one is called Jasmine. Many women wear them in their hair." Ino pulls one out of the vase. She puts the flower in my hair slightly to the left. "Super cute! Would you like some to bring home?" I went to reach for my money. Ino grabs my arm. "No charge, this one is on me." I hug Ino. "Thank you." Ino grabs several more of the Jasmine and even put three of the Calla Lilly in with. I thank her one last time before leaving.

"I'm home." I say with a sigh.

"Welcome back." I hear someone respond. I shriek from hearing a voice. "Mikki it's me Aoi. Calm down." He gets up from the couch with his arms raised. "Don't do that."

"I thought you knew I was here. You did say 'I'm home.'" True but I wasn't expecting an answer. Aoi sees the flowers. "Those are pretty." I walk over to the kitchen to find a vase or even a tall glass to put them in. "Thanks. So what brings you here?"

"Do you want to know how the guys are doing?" Aoi leans on the counter.

"Yes please." I open a top cupboard to find a vase. It was too high for me to see. Aoi lifts me up to see better. A cute blue and white porcelain vase. He slowly puts me back on the ground. "Thank you. So the guys?" I turn the faucet on and fill the vase. "Oh right. Well Kazuo is going to make a full recovery. The kunai didn't hit any vital organs. He was asleep when I got there so I didn't get much from him." I place the vase next to the sink, in case it needs fresh water often.

"When I visited Haru, he wasn't happy that I told you not to come. He tried to get out of bed and yell at me more. That is until a nurse threatened to give him a sedative." Aoi shakes his head. "I was all for him getting one. But no, you can't just give them one for the fun of it."

I went and sat on the couch. Aoi stood by the window. "Kakashi was confused when he saw me. I told him I was you for the day he laughed. I can't believe he likes to read the same things I do." My jaw drops.

"You're into that smutty stuff too?" Aoi nods with a grin. "Yeah, Jiraiya makes some good books."

"Wow Aoi. I never knew you were into that stuff." He scratches his head.

"Well it passes the time. Some stuff could be fun for you and Yamato to do." He lets out a chuckle. I shake my head at the thought.

"Any way. What bring you here?" I ask stretching.

"You weren't really up this morning for training, were you?" How did he find out? "I'm not dumb. You hate being up that early. You had a nightmare didn't you?" I nod. Should have known he'd figure it out. "If you do have a nightmare again you can wake me up. My place is always unlocked." That doesn't seem that safe. "Thank you Aoi." I give him a big grin of gratitude. "Just uh… don't jump on me to get me up. I might throw you." That's odd to hear but ok. "Well I better get going. Sweet dreams." Aoi locks the door on his way out. A quick strip and a hop later I was in bed ready to sleep yet again. No dreams this time, which I should be thankful for.

~Yamato POV~

Today I decided to have the team test out their teamwork and see how tomorrow might turn out with a little simulation. 'Sasori' was to give the signal to Naruto and Sai having them come out and attack the 'spy'. Their teamwork was great, until I noticed Sai was really Naruto. He gave himself away when he used his own jutsu. I used the substitution jutsu to get out of that situation. Sai must be nearby. Later I was caught by him. I'm surprised he was assigned as an alternate. With that amount of skill, this must be child's play to him.

Naruto grabbed Sai. He was furious with him. Sai acted calmly as ever, explaining why he didn't release Naruto from his jutsu. I thought Naruto was going to punch him. Instead he just let go of Sai and walked away. He said he'd never accept Sai as a member of team Kakashi. If this occurs tomorrow, it'll backfire on us big time. Not much was said the rest of the day. At night I made the two story building again and everyone went to sleep. We have to be ready to face the spy at noon.

~Mikki POV~

"Today is the day they meet the spy. I hope they are ok." I was chatting with Hoshi in the living room.

" **They are fine. It's just a spy.** " Hoshi looks out the window at the children playing outside. She was holding onto the arm of the seat to stay still.

Someone knocked on the door loudly getting our attention. Hoshi opens the door to see who was there. " **Hay Aoi.** "

"Come on we are going to the hospital. Kazuo woke up and Tamotsu split from him. He isn't letting the doctors give Kazuo his medicine." Aoi rubbed the back of his neck. Guess we have to go help the nurses. Running down the streets and dodging people. A great way to forget my worries. At the hospital, two nurses were trying to get past Tamotsu, who was standing in front of Kazuo's bed. Shizune was one of them. She is also the closest to Kazuo out of the two. In her hand was a needle with some liquid in it. "No wonder he isn't letting them near him. They have needles." Tamotsu looks back at me.

" **Mikki get these doctors out of here. They're going to hurt Kazuo.** " He looks back at Shizune. She backs up a step.

"No they aren't. That's Kazuo's medicine, they are trying to help him." Tamotsu turns his head to look at Kazuo. "She's right you know." Kazuo says dryly. Tamotsu moves out of Shizune's way. She quickly gives him his medicine. "Thank you Mikki."

"Hehe no problem." I smile at her as she leaves with the other nurse. Hoshi and I look back at Tamotsu. " **These doctors are different. They wouldn't hurt him ever.** " Tamotsu puts his head down. " **Sorry. I just didn't want to take any chances.** "

Aoi walks over to Kazuo. His shirt was missing and his lower chest and upper abdomen covered in bandages. "Can you move at all?"

"I shouldn't but yeah. I got ten stitches to be careful of." Kazuo slowly pushes himself up, with the help from Aoi. "Damn man. They really did a number on you." Aoi tilts his head to see Kazuo's back more. "I didn't know you had any ink." Ink? I walk over to the other side of the bed. On Kazuo's back was the top of what looked like black angle wings, the rest was hidden by bandages. "When did you get these?"

"About two years ago. I thought it would look good." Kazuo rubs his head. "Does this mean I can get one too?" I ask.

"Hell no." Everyone answered at once. Tamotsu pats my back. " **It hurts to get by the way.** " No tattoos for me I guess. "From what I've been hearing, Yamato and his team meet the spy of O-" Kazuo's statement was cut off by Aoi's hand.

"What was he about to say?" Aoi turns his gaze to Tamotsu and Hoshi. Tamotsu moves in front of the door and Hoshi stands by the window. "Aoi tell me. Who is Yamato meeting?" Tears filled my eyes.

"A spy from Orochimaru. Yamato didn't want you to know." This has to be a joke. "Is that the reason why he wanted you to make sure I didn't follow?" I tug at my hair trying to keep calm.

"Yes. I'm really sorry."

"Oh great Aoi, you made her upset." Haru was standing behind Tamotsu, he still had the bandages on his arms but not on his head. "Like you never have." Haru shrugs his shoulders. "True but Yamato was there to comfort her." Haru slides past Tamotsu and closer to me. "No one wanted to keep this from you."

"I-I know that. It's just… what if something bad happens to him? What if-" Haru waved his hands in the air.

"Woah, woah. You're going to give yourself a panic attack with thoughts like that." He's right. Why am I worrying? He can handle this. Plus, he has other people with him. And one is a medic nin. "You guys are right. It'll be fine." I take in a deep breath. Hoshi moves from the window and over to me. I ran towards it. Sadly Aoi grabbed me and Haru ran in front of it. "Really?" Aoi asked throwing me over his shoulder. "Can't blame a girl for trying right?" Hoshi slaps my forehead. " _That feels familiar._ " Aoi wasn't taking any chances and didn't put me down. "Haru you're free to leave the hospital right?" He nods with a grin.

"I gotcha. Looks like we will be going. See you later." Haru waves to Tamotsu and Kazuo. We walk out of the room with me still stuck on his shoulder. "You can put me down now."

"So you can make a run for it? I don't think so." Many of the nurse were staring at us in the hallway. " _This is so embarrassing._ " One nurse with short brown hair in a bun came up to us. "Does she need to see a doctor?"

"Oh no. She just needs to go home. Thank you for your concern though." Haru smiles at her. Aoi made sure I learned my lesson by taking an extra-long way home so anyone could see me. Aoi went passed Yamato's and went to his place instead. Haru opened the front door for us. When you first walk in, you are greeted by a modern sized living room. With a red armchair and love seat seated next to the window. A book shelf filled with books were on the other wall facing the couch. " _I have a feeling I know what kind of books those are._ " Down the hall to the left was a fully equipped kitchen. It was much larger than Yamato's. "We don't want you taking any chances, so looks like you're staying with me." Aoi said plopping me onto the armchair.

"It'll be like old times. Well minus the murder part." Haru chuckled sitting next to Aoi. "You never know about that last part." I glare at them. Haru jumps and begins to laugh nervously. Aoi nudges him. "Do you want to get her some _things_ or should I?" Haru stands up again.

"I guess I will. I've been stuck doing it the past few years." He leaves Aoi and I sitting in the living room. "Did he go to get my clothing?" I ask looking at him out the window.

"Yes and some _supplies_ for you." Aoi scratched his head. "He's getting feminine product for me?" The guys have been with me so much that they could tell when mine started, to a degree. My jaw dropped to the floor. " _Oh my god! I just remembered I should be starting._ _ **You should have started yesterday actually.**_ " That's normal right? It can be late a day or two. Aoi walks over to his books and pulls one out. "Do you want to read some?"

"Are they all romance books?" Aoi chuckles.

"Is that a no? I mean you might find something you like. Maybe Yamato would-"

"Nope. Nada. I think I'll pass." I was getting really embarrassed all of a sudden. Aoi sits back down in his seat with an Icha Icha book and a grin on his face. Haru ran into the room with the door just shutting when he stopped. "I'm *huff huff* back." He was holding a bag of my clothes in one hand and a bag of feminine products in the other. "Why were you running?" I asked. Haru puts the bags down next to me. "I didn't want to be seen or recognized when I bought these."

"You've done it before, what's the problem now?" Aoi laughs reading his book.

"Because we are staying here and not just passing through." Haru plops himself onto the couch. Haru leaned near Aoi, trying to read with him. "There's another copy if you want to read too." Haru walks over to the book case. "You like those books too?" I ask kneeling on the seat. Haru nods while pulling out one of the books. "You should try reading them sometime. They are good books."

"That's what I keep telling her." Aoi chimes in. I stand up. "You guys are so weird. Anyway where will I be staying?"

"Couch or bed? Your choice. Whichever one you don't pick I'll take." Aoi said. The couch did look comfortable and it is his place. "Couch."

"Cool, also Haru and I will be taking shifts to make sure you don't try to do anything. Hoshi you'll help right?" Oh great.

" **Yup.** Traitor." I said jokingly. The rest of the day went by rather quick. At one point Haru and Aoi had a conversation about a part in the book. Me, not wanting to hear the smuttiness, went to the kitchen and decided to make them some dinner. At night the guys let me change in the bathroom, which had no window to jump out of. The couch was really comfortable. The only uncomfortable part was Haru taking first watch. He was reading a different book this time. I soon drifted off into sleep.

 _Sorry for the long wait. School is starting for me. Already working on the next chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

_Yo! Thanks for returning. Hope you enjoy_ _sorry for the loooong wait._

~Yamato POV~

The mission was a total failure. For starters, the spy turned out to Kabuto. We were unable to capture him. Orochimaru showed up and Naruto's nine tails cloak occurred almost immediately after seeing Orochimaru. Naruto's speed and strength increased. He was in front of the sannin in the blink of an eye. With a powerful strike from Naruto, he was launched deep into the woods ahead. Kabuto tried to aid Orochimaru at one point and was sent flying into a tree by just Naruto's chakra. But not before crashing into Sakura knocking her unconscious. This event caused the bridge to begin to crumble. Sakura almost fell off. I was able to save her using my jutsu. Sai ran off, he would have let Sakura die. The battle could be seen and heard from the bridge. I sent a clone to check things out. Naruto was shot back by Orochimaru.

Things kept getting worse. Sakura was injured by Naruto. She told him it was Orochimaru's doing. I later told him it was not though. We followed Orochimaru back to his hideout. There we found out Sai's motive and Sasuke. It wasn't a very happy reunion for Sakura and Naruto. He ended up attacking us. He stabbed me and tried to stab Naruto. Sai's quick thinking saved him. Orochimaru made Sasuke withdraw. Naruto thought of himself as a failure. Sakura reassured him that they would bring him back together. One good thing did happen. Naruto and Sakura accept Sai now.

We all camped out in the two story building I created again. Surprisingly Naruto was the first of us out. I don't know for sure who was next to sleep, but I think I was me. My dream was about me leaving Mikki to head out on this mission. After I left though, I could still see what was going on in the village. Aoi led Mikki back to our place. Mikki lays down on the couch and looked to the floor.

"Mikki, you alright?" Aoi asks rubbing her shoulder. She nods slowly, obviously lying. "Just worried about him is all…" She dragged her finger across the floor. Aoi sits her up. "Let's get your mind off this. Come on." He pulls her to her feet with ease. The time frame skips to night time. I really hate it when my dreams skip stuff. Mikki was smiling again. "Thank you Aoi. I had a great time." She says to him as he stood in the doorway. "Sure thing." Aoi walks into the room. Towering over Mikki, he grabs her wrists holding them firmly above her head. "Uh… Aoi?" He pushes her to the wall, his lips crash onto hers. " _Hay! Get your hands off her!_ " I yell but no one heard me. Mikki squirmed trying to get out of his strong grip. They break for air. Aoi moves his left hand to wrap around her waist. The other slowly traveled up her thigh. His lips attack her neck hungrily. "A-Aoi stop!" She pushed at his shoulders. "Why? Don't you want to have some fun?" Mikki shakes her head violently. She jumps and grabs Aoi's arm. His hand was up her dress. " _Quit touching Mikki!_ " Aoi's left arm moves from her waist to her hands to remove them from his arm. "Stop, please. I don't like this." Aoi's hand traveled more. Mikki's body begins to tremble.

"Yamato!" Mikki yells.

" _I'm here, Mikki!_ " Even though no one could hear me, I still had to try.

"Captain Yamato!" That time is was Sakura's voice. The scene faded to black and I snap my eyes open. "Good morning Sakura, Sai." He was awake as well. I look over to my right. Naruto was still out of it hugging his pillow with his whole body. "Are you ok? You were mumbling about Mikki." Oh great they heard.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a dream." I stand up and start putting my things together.

"It seemed like a nightmare from all your tossing and turning." Sai adds in.

"It was nothing for you kids to worry about." I smile back to them. Naruto starts mumbling in his sleep. "Sakura…" Sakura walks over to him. She crouches down and punches his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't be dreaming about me!" She yells at Naruto.

"Well since we are all up, let's head out." First report to Hokage, then get Mikki. The walk/run back wasn't as long this time. We were at the gate in no time. We each told Tsunade of the ordeal. When we were dismissed I told the others I had to go. Sakura giggled. She knew why. Naruto was a little dull in this subject. I rushed home. Unlocking the door with the spare key.

"Mikki?" No answer. On the counter was a vase of beautiful flowers. Under that was a small note.

 _Dear Yamato,_

 _Mikki learned more about your mission and tried to go after you. So she is staying with us till you return._

 _Directions are on the back._

 _~Haru_

"That nightmare better not be true!" I jump out the window. Quickest way out, I can see why Kakashi uses it. I knock on the white door where the directions led me. " _This better be the right place_ "

Haru opens the door. "Hay you're back! Mikki is asleep on the couch." I walk in. She was still in her old clothes. Her hair was a little knotted. Mikki's eyes flutter open. "Hm?" Her eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Yamato!" She jumps out of bed and tackles me. "You're okay! I missed you so much." I hug her back. " _Thank god she's alright too._ " Mikki puts her soft lips onto mine. Haru turns around. "Aoi! Mikki's getting frisky!"

"Is she on you?" Aoi shouts from the other room.

"No, of course not."

"Then let her." Haru groans.

Mikki giggles at him. "Hay you two were discussing that smutty stuff. Payback." My jaw drops. Did I just hear that? "You two read that stuff?" He nods turning back around. It's even worse! Millions of thoughts of what Mikki could have been subjected to. They could have made her do anything! I stand up and help Mikki to her feet. Aoi walks into the room. "We did nothing to her just so you know." He was somehow able to know about my distressed thoughts. "We would never do any of those things you're thinking." He pats my back.

"Besides, Hoshi and Mikki would have kicked our asses. Then you would have." He moves over to the bookcase and pulls out a book. "Here, you might like it." He hands me the book. "Thanks." Mikki's face reddened. "You're gonna… read that?" She asked pointing to the book.

"Yeah, it could be good." Mikki began to sway back and forth. She ended up fainting. The three of us were all ready to catch her. But I got her before the others could. "Sorry. When we were reading the book, we told Mikki that she might like the book as well." Haru said rubbing his neck.

"We _also_ said you might try some of the stuff too. So that's probably what was circling in her head." My cheeks burned. " _You_ better not faint." Haru joked at me.

I let out a cough "I won't. I'm going to take her home now." Haru grabs a bag of clothes. "These are hers." He says handing it over. Thanking them, I leave down the street back to my place.

Mikki woke up again after I place her on the couch. " **Hehe, he actually carried us.** You could have easily done it Hoshi. **I know.** " Oh wow, I forgot about that. Man, where is my head today? Looking at the counter, a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Where did you get these?" She stands up and walks over to me. "It's a secret." She winks and giggles. "Don't tell anyone about this. Kakashi likes Ayame."

"Are you serious?" She nods. "He doesn't want her to know yet." So Kakashi's finally found someone too. " _I am so going to get payback for him picking on me about Mikki._ " I scoop Mikki up by her waist. With a grin, I pull her into a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck. Images of the nightmare flooded my mind. When we break, Mikki notices the worry in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Uh, can I just check something?" Mikki nods. The nightmare keeps cycling over and over. I move the collar of her shirt to the right, no marks. Moving it to the left, again no marks. "What are you looking for?"

"I had a nightmare and I am just worried about you." She hugs me, resting her head on my chest. "I'm fine so there is no need to worry." I really shouldn't worry about this. It wasn't real after all. "So, what was it about?" She asks looking up at me.

"Um… er… you really don't want to know." She pouts. "Why?" My gaze accidently falls towards the book, I snap my eyes away from it. Too late, she noticed. "Was it something smutty?" Not wanting to lie, I nod. "Was I with someone else?" Again I nod.

A grin crept across her face. " **Was it one of the guys?** "

"…..Yeah." She keeps getting these right. Well she can watch dream. So figuring one out might be a walk in the park for her. " **Haru?** Aoi?" They both had different guesses.

"It was Aoi." The two began to laugh. "What's so funny? I was forced to watch the things he did to you."

Mikki wiped the tears from her eyes. "Aoi would never do that to me. Something about a 'bro code'. **Also Aoi is bi.** But lately he's been having a huge crush on **shhh**." My jaw touched the floor. Mikki gave me a questioning look. "Didn't you know?"

"Not at all. Who does he have a crush on?" Mikki shakes her head. "What? Come on, you told me about Kakashi's but not Aoi's?" She grins and turns around. I hug her arms to her sides and kiss her neck. "N-no fare." She wiggled and giggled in my grip. "Then tell me. It's not like I'll tell anyone else."

" **Fine**. It's Gai." He likes Gai? Hm. I scoop Mikki up into my arms. "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. We are going out." I also wanted her help to get back at Kakashi finally. I carried Mikki out the door for a few minutes, until we had no idea where we wanted to go.

We went back to the restaurant with the new chef. She actually came out to see how we were enjoying our food. She apologize again about the pill incident. "You know, you could do it again if you wanted to." I joked. She laughed and Mikki blushed. I happened to noticed Sakura leading Naruto and Sai into the restaurant. Sakura noticed us and waved. "Captain Yamato! Mikki! What are you guys doing here?" She rushed over. Sakura hugs Mikki from behind. "Just celebrating Yamato's return. How was your mission with him? He hasn't told me anything yet."

"It was a failure. But we will do better next time." Sakura grins. Sai and Naruto sit at the table next to us. "Hay, I know you!" Naruto blurts out pointing to Mikki.

"Y-yeah, I ran into you on accident a while back." She scratches her head. "Oh, um Sakura can I talk to you for a moment?" She nods. Mikki and Sakura stand up. She brings her to the women's bathroom. "What's her name?" Naruto asks with a grin. His cheeks were flushed slightly.

"Mikki, and she's taken." He pouts and puts his head down on the table. "The same Mikki you were dreaming about this morning?" I nod. A waitress comes over to their table and asks them what they'd like to drink. Naruto ordered a soda and Sai ordered a water for himself and Sakura. Speaking of which, she and Mikki came back shortly after.

Once she sits down, I decided to include her in my revenge with Kakashi. Maybe we could include the other three since they are here as well. "Guys, and gals, I would like to get back at Kakashi. For reasons I'll explain another time. But for now I need ideas. Something good, something clever." Mikki had a huge grin on her face.

" **We could strip him down to his boxers in his sleep and hang him upside down on a tree.** " Hoshi was laughing manically.

"Okay, lets town it down a notch. That would get us killed." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about we burn his books and make him watch." Naruto said.

"No way. That's like his prized possessions." Sakura protested. That would probably hurt him more than what I want to occur. He is like a big brother to me. I wouldn't be that mean.

"Why don't we put a jutsu up in his room when he's sleeping? That way when he wakes he won't know until someone walks in because they will look just like a certain someone." Mikki hinted about Ayame. The others most likely don't know about this. That plan might just work. "It's perfect. But we will need to know when he's sleeping." Sakura laughs.

"I know his schedule. The perfect time to do this would be at 6 a.m. He's usually still under from his meds till about 7." Sakura sips some of her water.

"We could use Sai and Naruto as bait to keep the other nurses away." The two agreed. So tomorrow at 6 we strike. Awesome!

~A Few Minutes Earlier: Mikki POV~

I had just brought Sakura to the women's restroom. I needed to ask her something, girl to girl. I was pleased to see no one was there. "What did you need to talk about?" She asks leaning on a sink. I take in a deep breath. "Okay I was supposed to start a couple days ago. But it hasn't. I'm getting worried. Am I sick or something?" She is a medic nin, she could find out what's wrong with me. Sakura focuses her chakra to her hands. They emitted a green glow. She moves her hands around my lower stomach. "There isn't anything wrong. You're completely fine-" I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. Thank you." I hug her. She let out a light giggle. "No problem."

~Next Day 6:18 a.m. Yamato POV~

Everything was ready. Naruto and Sai were on different ends of the hall to make sure no nurses went to Kakashi. Sakura was here as Kakashi's nurse for the morning. I set the jutsu up in his room. Mikki and I were still in his room but couldn't be seen, that part was Hoshi's idea. " **Front row seats.** " Mikki rested her head on my shoulder. My arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close. We hear someone open the door. Jiraiya walks in and shuts the door behind him. Mikki was about to laugh at the thought of what he's going to be mistaken for. I quickly cover her mouth. They can still hear us.

Jiraiya walks over to Kakashi. Kakashi slowly opens his eye. He seemed delighted to see 'Ayame'. "Good morning Kakashi." Jiraiya smiles at him.

"Morning!" Kakashi sounded really cheery.

"Since when are you so energetic to see me?" Jiraiya leans on the window.

"I'm always happy to see you. Come here for a moment. I have something important to tell you." Oh this is getting good. We should release the jutsu soon though. Before it gets too out of hand. Jiraiya walks over to him. "Closer." He beds down closer.

"I love you." Okay now we really should release them. Jiraiya steps back.

"Woah man. I didn't think you'd swing that way." Kakashi was confused.

"What do you mean Ayame?" I release the jutsu. Kakashi was shocked to see it really was Jiraiya standing there. "Oh my god." The two notice Mikki and I in the room.

"You guys did this?" Kakashi asked. I nod.

"It's payback for picking on me." Jiraiya was laughing now that he understood what had happened.

"I have to admit, you got me pretty good. But did you have to make him look like Ayame?"

"Anyone would have looked like her if they entered the room." Mikki explained. I wonder what Ayame would have looked like if she walked in. Jiraiya was next to me in an instant.

"Next time include me. I'd rather not be a female in your next one." He grabs Mikki and jumps to the other side of Kakashi's bed.

"What the?" Mikki questioned looking up at the toad sage.

"Jiraiya, give her back." I step forward.

"No way. This is my payback." Jiraiya had his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place.

" **Really?** Again? **Boys these days.** "

"Mikki?" Looking in the doorway, Kazuo was leaning on Sakura for support. He had bandages around his abdomen. A few fading bruises could be seen throughout his body. "Kazuo? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura told me something. **And we needed to see if it was true.** " Tamotsu separates from him and walks over to Mikki. His eyes were staring directly at her stomach. He reaches an arm out and touches it. Mikki flinched a little. Tamotsu looks back at Kazuo.

" **You're right. She is.** " What he was saying made no sense.

"What am I?" Mikki asks tilting her head.

"She didn't let you finish did she?" Kazuo asks Sakura. She shakes her head. " **Should I tell her, or do you want to?** " Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "You're going to need to tell the both of them." Kazuo nods and walks over to me. Sakura stayed standing in the doorway. " **Mikki, can you sit down please?** " Jiraiya removes his hands from her shoulders. Mikki walks around the bed and sits at the end of it.

Kazuo turns to me. "You too." I nod and sit down next to Mikki. She grabs my right hand. I rub my thumb across the back of her hand. Tamotsu merges with Kazuo and he sits up more. " **Okay so umm… I guess…** I'm going to be an uncle." Mikki was jumping up and down with a big grin on her face.

"Congrats Kazuo! Who's the lucky girl?" Mikki asked. Jiraiya and Kakashi giggle at us. Sakura started smiling hearing her.

" **Mikki, he's not a father.** But Yamato will be. **You're pregnant**." We look at each other.

"I'm going to be a mother?" I hugged Mikki. Her body went limp in my arms.

"Oh she fainted." Sakura giggled in the doorway.

"Now we know a little more about that night I guess." Kakashi says.

Naruto and Sai poke their heads into the room. "Captain Yamato, I thought you said she was taken?" Naruto said. "She is, you idiot. She's Yamato's." Sakura yelled at him. I turn Mikki over, there was a small grin on her red face. " _Cute_."

"Yamato, how are you feeling in all this?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yeah, you haven't said anything yet." Sakura says.

"I'm too happy for words. I get my own family." I felt myself begin to smile. I move the hair from Mikki's cheek. She regains consciousness. Her eyes look up at mine.

"Welcome back." I say with a smiling face. Mikki smiles back. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. We break with a giggle.

"We are going to be parents!" She was so happy.

"I'll tell Haru and Aoi the good news for you guys." Kazuo said. "I'm supposed to be able to leave today if I promise to take things easy." He turns and leaves the room. Sakura follows after him. Most likely to make sure the let him leave.

The guys grinned at us. "What?" I asked.

"Looks like I won't need to do anything. Just you wait till the cravings start." I could tell Kakashi was smiling under his blanket.

"Or the false labor." Jiraiya added.

"I can handle it." I stated proudly. I am willing to do anything for her, and she knows it.

"Women who are pregnant can also experience mood swings and morning sickness." Sai adds in. Okay, that might get tricky. Mikki stands up. "I'll try to keep all that under wraps to make it easier on you, alright?" She smiles.

"I love you!" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Mikki, can you come here for a moment?" Jiraiya asked. I move my arms so that they were around her shoulders. "No. It's a trick."

"No, it isn't this time. Honest." He puts his hands in the air. I shake my head. "Fine. Mikki if he doesn't keep you happy, each one of us will beat him up." Mikki giggles.

"I'm sure I'll be happy with him." Overwhelmed with joy, I turn her to face me. I surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll always keep you happy." Mikki tilts her head.

"What about missions? Will I still be able to go on them?" Jiraiya pondered this for a moment.

"Yes, but after about three months in they will put you on hold till after the child is born." Mikki nods. Jiraiya steps forward. I pick Mikki up and hop to the other side of the bed. "A little jumpy are we?" Kakashi asks.

"I was just going to streach." Jiraiya twists from side to side. A couple of pops could be heard. Mikki taps my shoulder. "Wanna head back to the house and I could make some food?"

"Sure, but I will make the meals." Mikki stands up.

"Not if I get there first!" She bolts out of the room. The guys laugh at me. I think I even heard Sai chuckle. "You better go after her." Naruto said with a grin. I run after her. I saw Kazuo and Sakura at the front desk. He looked like he was just about to leave when I passed him. Outside the hospital, I caught a glimpse of Mikki.

"I'm not going to lose!" I picked up the pace. Mikki was now a few yards in front of me. Sadly I lost. She reached the door before me. I stopped right behind her. "I get to cook~." She sang happily. She opens the door and heads to the fridge to find stuff to cook. "Want to have some curry and rice?" I walk up behind her and snake my arms around her waist. "Anything you make, I'll eat." Resting my head in the crook of her neck. Her breathing picked up.

"Y-Yamato, you know I'm sensitive there." She grabbed a hold of my hands. She tried her best at moving so she'd face me. I wouldn't let her. "Let me move." She asked.

"Nope." I say with a grin.

" _Pretty please_?" She said in a sexy voice.

"Who the hell taught you that?" I questioned. Mikki decided to act while I was wondering about that outburst. She slid out of my grip and went down the hall. "H-hay!" I go after her. I hear Mikki and Hoshi laugh in unison from the bedroom. I walk in and find her on one side of the bed. Taking one step forward, she readies herself to move at any point. I lunge forward and she jumps onto the bed.

If I go left, she'll go right. Same will happen if I go the other way. The only option was to go head on. I jump at her and catch her. I fall on my back with Mikki on my chest. I flip us so she is now underneath me. "I caught you." Mikki leans forward and kisses me. I move one of my hands to her back as she wraps her arms around my neck. I moved my kisses to her cheek then her neck, stopping just before the collarbone. Mikki's face was a bright red and her grip tightened. I nibbled on her collarbone softly. Mikki squirmed under me. "Yamato!" she gasped.

We heard the sound of the front door slamming open. Haru stopped in the bedroom's doorway in less than a second. "Mik… ki?"

"Eeep!" She shrieked and tried to hide her face. "HARU!" Aoi yelled. Aoi's hand covered Haru's eyes and dragged him out into the hall. "You don't just barge into someone else's home." Aoi scolded him.

"I heard Mikki-." Haru tried to defend himself. Aoi wouldn't let him.

"That's no excuse. She called for Yamato not you." Aoi pokes his head around the corner. "Sorry about that." I get up from the bed and help Mikki up. "It's alright." I tell him. Mikki's face was a bright red color. We walk out into the hall. Haru rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry." Haru apologized.

"I-it's okay." Mikki said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. It could have been much worse." I say with a grin. Mikki looked up at me, her face turned a darker shade of red.

"So Kazuo just told us. Congrats you two." Aoi said high fiving me.

"That's awesome that you two are going to have a kid. Do you know the gender yet?" Haru asks. Mikki shakes her head.

"It's too soon for anyone to tell." Haru scratched his head and lets out a dry cough.

"Hay, if it's not too much to ask. When the baby is born, could his or hers be its uncle?" Mikki hugged him.

"Of course. You and Aoi both can. You guys helped me through my hell in Orochimaru's. Even if you guys were cruel at times." Haru smiles and hugs her back. Mikki laughs. "That was a weak grip. I know you hug stronger than that."

"W-well I didn't want to hurt you or the baby." Haru's face reddened.

"Aw, he's embarrassed." Aoi teased.

"Hay! You almost fainted when you heard Mikki was pregnant." Haru's face was brick red.

"At least I didn't run at top speed just to see if she really was." Aoi said with a smirk.

Mikki and I just listened to the two argue back and forth. "Do you guys want to join us for lunch?" I ask. The two stop talking and nod. "Thank you." They say in unison. Mikki smiles and walks into the kitchen. She starts to pull out some utensils and food. "What are you going to make?" Aoi asks.

"I was thinking curry and rice." Aoi nods and reaches for a pot. Mikki swats his hand away. "I can do it." Aoi walks over to the couch and sits down. "Stubborn as ever." He mumbles. I stand a ways away, watching her every move. "So that's why you were acting funny a couple days ago." Haru said.

"OR the fact that the one she loves could run into the one that mentally and physically scarred her while on that mission." Aoi told Haru.

Once everything was done about a half hour later, Kazuo knocks at the door. I let him in. "Thanks for completely leaving me at your place Aoi. I had to walk my ass here. **An elderly woman was able to walk fast than us**." Aoi pointed to Haru.

"Don't pin all this on me." Haru growled.

"Foods done." Mikki said breaking their bickering. On the counter were five plates of curry and rice. She seemed to know Kazuo would be here. Mikki hands each one their food. They all thanked her. Kazuo pets her head when she handed him his. She walks over to me holding two plates of food. "Thank you." I take my plate with a grin and kiss her forehead. Mikki sits on the counter eating her meal. I was leaning on the edge of the counter next to her.

The meal was delicious. I love her cooking. "Thank you Mikki." Haru said. Mikki smiled while eating some rice. Aoi walks over to the vase of flowers. They were just starting to wilt a bit at the tips. He take them out of the vase and pulls them out. He cuts their stems a little and puts them in the vase with fresh water. "They will live longer now." He said touching the petal of one of the jasmines. " _It's still hard for me to believe he has a crush on Gai_." Mikki rested her head on my back.

"Did you wake Mikki up early?" Haru asked me.

"Yeah we had to be at the hospital before Kakashi woke up. Why?"

"She HATES waking up early." Aoi laughed.

"Mmhmm." Mikki agreed with them. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugs.

"I wanted to see Kakashi's face when he was fooled." Mikki stands up and puts her empty plate in the sink. Kazuo stands up abruptly.

"Oh guys! I just remembered something about our clan!" Everyone's head turned to him. Kazuo's face turned a little pink. " **Okay now that you got their attention, tell them.** Mom told me that most of the females in the clan can give birth prematurely. Like our old neighbor Mrs. Hatter." Mikki tilted her head.

" **It means we are going to give birth early.** " Hoshi explained. Mikki groaned, "Oh come on! I have less than nine months to prepare for the baby?" I wrap my arm around her.

"You don't, _we_ do." I told her with a smile. Kazuo walks over to me. "Looks like we'll be brothers." He said with a grin. I smile back.

Our guests leave after a few hours of chatting about the baby and how it will be like. Haru said I should be worried most about the mood swings. I don't know why, I've seen her have some before. Mikki was still in her dress when we were getting ready for bed. "I wonder what the gender will be." She said staring at the ceiling. I crawl on to the bed and over her. "Either gender will be perfect. A son I can relate to. A daughter as beautiful as her mother. Both sound wonderful." Mikki blushed. Her gaze went to the left. "Hehe, a son would definitely have your looks." She said. I lean down and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hay, Mikki. I want to try something." Her cheeks flushed.

"Uh-h, what is it?" She asked. Her whole body stiffened.

"It won't hurt, I promise." She seemed to relax a bit.

" **But what is it?** " Hoshi repeated. I rub the back of my head. " _She wants me to tell her but I'm afraid she'll faint._ " I let out a small cough. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I tell her as I run out into the living room. I searched all around for that book Aoi lent me. " _If I can find that page I read this on. It might be able to help me explain it._ " I found the book hiding under the pillow. Flipping back and forth through the book, I finally found it.

I walk back to my room, only to have the door slam shut on my face. "Mikki?" I ask twisting the knob to find out that it was locked.

"Don't come in yet!" She said from behind the door. Sounds of fabric moving could be heard.

"What are you doing?" Was she moving the covers or something? I hear a click followed by feet quickly rushing over to the other side of the room. I open the door slowly. Hoshi was standing in front of Mikki with a goofy grin on her face. She merges back and I get to see Mikki siting on the floor.

She was wearing an extremely short and loose black silk kimono with a red rose design. A big red bow was tied around her waist showing more of her figure. Mikki's face was red. "Where did you get this?" I asked moving closer. "I got it the same day I got the flowers. Cutie brought me to the back of the store and showed me some outfits. I-I thought if I wore this, it would be interesting." She stands up, the kimono opens a bit at the top exposing more of her shoulders. "Do you like it?"

I wrap my arms around her. "I love you. You don't need to do this." I say. She grips the back of my shirt and looks up. "What exactly was it you wanted to do?" I pull the book out. Her eyes widen.

"It's on page 38." I hand her the book and she flips to the page. She begins to read it and her face reddens. "Do you want to?" She nods and closes the book. I scoop her up and gently place her on the bed. She giggles moving the hair from her face. I untie the bow and toss it to the side. The kimono opens up, exposing her skin underneath. She blushes and grabs the bottom of my shirt trying to pull it off. I take the shirt off and toss it to the side. Bending down, I whisper in her ear. "Just relax and enjoy." Her face got red hot. " _Oh please don't faint._ "

~Mikki POV~

Cutie's plan sort of worked but I think he was already in the mood. I pretended to not know what he was implying to get him out of the room for a moment. When he whispered in my ear, I felt my face grow hot. " _ **Don't you**_ **dare** _ **faint. If you do, you'll be doing some freaky shit with him.**_ " Hoshi's warning was enough to keep me from doing so. Yamato moves my legs apart. My breathing hitched when I felt his hands touch my thighs. I closed my eyes. " _I can't believe we are actually trying this_."

I felt something strange touch me. A soft moan escapes before I could stop. All of a sudden, he started going quicker. He thrusts tongue deep inside me. I almost kicked him, luckily he still had a hold of my legs. The moans became louder and louder. I could feel myself reaching the end and I try to push his head away. He wouldn't move. "Y-Yama…to… I'm going to…" I try to tell him, he only went quicker. My fingers intertwined with his hair. "Yamato!" I cry out. He stops, looking up at me.

I grab his hands and pull him up to me. He holds me in his arms. "Wow." Was all I could say. "That was amazing." I smiled at him.

"I know what we can do next time." He smiled back. My cheeks felt hot.

"Do I get to do this to you now?" I asked. He hugged my arms by my sides.

"Nope, now we sleep." He closed his eyes.

"But I'm not tired yet." I protest. With a sly grin he moves till he was right next to my ear.

"You know, you tasted great." My head became light and I ended up fainting in his arms. He did that on purpose, oh well. He kept a strong grip on me all night, giving me the feeling of safety.

 _Thanks for reading. I'm thinking there will be a small time skip in the next chapter. Still deciding. Oh well, until next time. Have a great day._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello loves. School is dragging on lately. Can't wait for prom. Also this chapter will have quite a few time skips. Each one has something interesting that will occur. Anyway, enjoy the story._

~Yamato's POV~

Mikki's cravings started about two months after we knew she was pregnant. She'd usually get the food herself. But once, I only remembered this because it was a very odd craving, Mikki woke me up at a very late hour of the night. "Yamato?" She whispers shaking my shoulder.

"Hm?" I ask kissing her forehead. "I'm hungry. Do we have any hamburgers with jelly beans anywhere?" I open my eyes and stare at her. For a moment I thought she was sleep taking, nope. She was fully awake. I stand up and throw on my shirt.

"I'll go buy some." I smile at her. Now when I get back, Mikki is sitting on the couch. Here's where it gets really weird. She was almost completely naked. She was only in her underwear. "Did you get it?" I nod a little bewildered.

"Thank you so much!" She hugs me and grabs the food. As she was eating, I asked her why she was dressed like that. She said she got hot for a few minutes and forgot to get clothes back on.

So that was the weirdest thing that's happened so far. Mikki did go on missions for about three months. Towards the third month they had her doing D or C ranked missions. Once a B ranked mission with Aoi, I think she had a craving for tacos then. Mikki is looking more pregnant now. Well she is seven and a half months pregnant. Naruto loved trying to see if the baby would kick for him. The baby did a few times, scaring him once. When Kakashi is around that's the baby's favorite time to kick. Once Kakashi just walked in the door, shocking us all, and the baby decided to give Mikki a hard kick. She had to grab the counter to keep herself up right.

I am currently on a D ranked mission with Naruto and Sai, Sakura was busy working at the hospital today. The leaves are changing color with the seasons. Mikki is supposed to be at home. She hates not doing anything. Our mission is to find and catch a cat. Naruto complained how he had to catch it for a third time. Sai successfully caught it after it used Naruto's face as a scratching post. As I was congratulating them, Haru showed up.

"Hay Haru!" Naruto grew to know Mikki's former teammates and brother from all the times he followed us home. Haru smiled at him then looked at me. "Yamato *huff* you have to *huff*." He takes in a deep breath. "What?" I asked.

"I looked all over the village for you, _all over_." I tilt my head, is that all he wanted to say?

"Oh right! It's Mikki. You need to head to the Hospital now. Aoi took her there and told me to find you." She's where?!

"Haru, take lead of this team for me. We are already done but just in case the cat gets loose." He nods. I go as fast as I could towards the hospital. Tamotsu met me at the entrance to bring me to where she was. On the way there I saw a nurse carrying bloody sheets, that definitely made me go quicker. Her room door was closed. I knocked softly on it. "Come in!" Sakura answered through the door. Opening it, I saw Sakura washing her hands in a sink, Kazuo was passed out on a chair, and Mikki laying on the medical bed under the covers with a child in her arms. Tamotsu laughs and goes to merge with Kazuo.

"Mikki!" I rush over to her. Sakura shushes me. "He's sleeping." Mikki said softly.

"We have a son?" Mikki nods.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asks. I kneel down beside her as she hands our child to me. He had brown hair just like us. His sleepy eyes open slightly, they looked just like Mikki's. I smile at him, he started to wine a little. I began to panic. Mikki giggles and takes him in her arms. "Hay now, shhh. It's alright. That's daddy." Slowly the baby calmed down. She hands him back over. "But he doesn't like me." I tried to tell her. Sakura laughed and Mikki shook her head. " **Just** **be** **calm** , he does like you." I look at him. His cheeks were a little pink. In fact everything about him was little. "Did you name him yet?" I asked.

"No I was waiting for you. I was thinking of the name Tenzo." She smiled at us.

"You know I was called that before right?" She nods.

"I like the name though. Plus I have a feeling he will grow up to be just like you." Tenzo giggled in my arms. "Told you he likes you."

"Oh the baby is early." Kakashi said from behind me. The baby was giggling at Kakashi, not me. He stands at the end of the bed. "He's really cute." Ayame said leaning on Kakashi. He grins "Maybe we should have one too." Ayame giggles. These two finally hooked up about two days after Mikki and I tricked Kakashi. He had to make sure it was her when she visited. When he did confessed his love to her she hugged him, well jumped on the bed then hugged him. That was how he knew it was her. Tenzo looked at me and gave me a toothless smile.

"Watch out, he might gum you to death." Kakashi warned. I actually almost believed him, then I remembered he's a newborn. I can't wait to see how Tenzo turns out like. Kazuo woke up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ngh, did I faint?" He asked.

"Yeah, normally it's the father that faints though." Sakura giggled. I looked around the room. "Where's Aoi?"

"He left to go find you." Mikki said. Tenzo's mouth was open wide and he started to wine. Mikki reaches for him. "Time for food." Sakura clapped her hands together. Kakashi was already half way out the door by now. Kazuo followed out after. Sakura turns to me. "You're staying to watch him breast feed?" My whole body stiffened.

"Uh, no bottle with formula?" I asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet, it's recommended he is breast fed." I turn around, so I didn't see anything. The girls giggle at me. "You're acting like this, even though you've already seen me without anything. Hell, once while I was sleeping you pulled up my shirt. And that was before we knew each other's feelings." Mikki giggled.

I whirled around. "How did you know about that?" Hoshi's eyes flash for a moment. "Oh." I look down and notice she was feeding the child. My face turned a light shade of pink and I turn back around. It's just strange for me to see that. The baby hiccups signaled me that he was done. Mikki was holding him like before. Sakura was showing her how to burp him. After a few pats Tenzo burps up something. Most was milk but some was red. "Oh my god, is he ok!? He just spit up blood." I was worried he was having problems with his organs. (AN: My dad had this same experience with my youngest sis, he ran with her in his arms to the nearest doc to find out what was wrong.)

"Yes, he just chewed a little of Mikki and took some blood. Babies sometimes do that." Sakura explained. I give Mikki a sympathetic look, she just smiles. "He's not the first that's bitten me."

"No one better have bitten you there." She blushed and shook her head. Tenzo yawns as he slowly closes his eyes. "I love you." I said kneeling beside her again.

"I love you too." She kisses my forehead.

About a month has passed since Tenzo's birth. Everyone finds him adorable. Naruto loves to play with him. Mikki was giving Tenzo a bath in our new two story home. It has three bedrooms, one and a half baths, a decent sized living room, and a medium sized kitchen. "Yamato!" She calls from the bathroom. I run from the bedroom to her in seconds. "What is it?"

" **This is so cute.** He just found his penis." She giggled. Tenzo was poking it and looking back between us and it. "Tenzo you curious little goof." I pet his head. He gives me his big smile. Mikki pulls him out of the tub and dries him off. I grab his towel. "Here I'll do it. You should rest a bit." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." I turn to Tenzo. "Okay, let's see if I can do this." I sit him on my lap and start to pull his shirt over his head. One arm in one hole and the other in a different one. "Success!" Tenzo giggles at me. I look at his collar, it was backwards. "Never mind." Now I have to try this again.

~Another Time Skip Mikki POV~

I'm so happy! Tenzo is finally a year old! His features and hair looks almost exactly like Yamato's but smaller. Yamato and I have been able to go on missions whenever the guys aren't on any. Kazuo and Tamotsu would have to take shifts to watch him because Tenzo would cry for one of us. We did bring him with us once to visit Gaara again on another mission. Kankuro was afraid of Tenzo from all the crying he was doing. If it wasn't for Temari's help, Kankuro probably would have cried as well. I am currently holding Tenzo in a standing position, Yamato is a few feet away in front of me with his arms extended. "Go to Daddy, Tenzo." I encourage him. I let go of his arms as he starts to move his chubby little legs forward. After a few steps he finally reaches him. " **You did it!** YEAH!" We cheered.

"Good job Tenzo!" Yamato congratulates him with a kiss on the forehead. "D-dada!" Yamato looks over at me. "You said Dada!" I began jumping with excitement. "Dada Dada!" Tenzo smiled.

"We are so proud of you!" Yamato pulls me into a hug with Tenzo squished in the middle. "Dada!" He chanted. We hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I walk over to the door. It was Kakashi and Naruto. "Yo!" Kakashi waved.

"Guys, come here. You have to see this!" I pull them inside. Yamato hands me Tenzo. I stand him up as Yamato kneels a few feet away. "Where's Ayame?" Yamato asks. Ayame is actually five months pregnant now.

"She's working right now. What is it you wanted to show us?" I let go of Tenzo's arms and allow him to stand on his own. "Okay, walk to Daddy, Tenzo." Tenzo starts to wobble forward but turns right, towards Kakashi and Naruto. He grabs Kakashi's pant leg. "Dada!" Naruto laughs at Kakashi.

"Uh, I'm not Dada." Kakashi picks up Tenzo and points to Yamato. "That's Dada." Tenzo points to Kakashi. "Dada!" He points to Naruto. "Dada!"

I laugh. "He had his first words and steps today." Kakashi nods.

"Thank god, I was afraid there for a moment." Naruto reaches for Tenzo. Kakashi gives Tenzo to him. Naruto begins to make silly faces to make Tenzo giggle. It worked, Tenzo was laughing. "He's gotten big." Naruto says while sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. Tenzo grabs Naruto's nose. "Honk, honk."

After all the time we've spent with him, we haven't really noticed it all that much. " **I can't wait to see if he has one or both of our jutsu.** That would be amazing if he gets both." Yamato nods wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on him, watching our child.

~Time Skip~

Tenzo turned four, two months ago. It's currently the middle of winter. A bunch of snow surrounds the homes of Konoha. Yamato and I are snuggling up under a blanket on the couch watching the snow fall in the moon light. Tenzo is taking a nap in his room. "Mikki?"

"Yes?" He nuzzles in the crook of my neck making me giggle. "Since Tenzo is sleeping, do you want to try something? Maybe a little sister to accompany him?" I turn around to face him.

"Another? That would be amazing!" Yamato kisses me passionately as I fall back into the couch. His lips move down to my neck. A moan escapes my lips. "Shh, you don't want to wake him up." I close my eyes and bit my lip in an effort to keep quiet. The blanket covered most of us, only our heads were out of it. Yamato pushed the bottom of my dress up. His hand caressed my thigh. "Yamato." I tried to suppress it but couldn't. We hear a door click shut. "What was that?" I ask. Yamato stands up and walks down the hall. After a few seconds he comes running back. "Tenzo isn't here."

My heart stop for a moment. "What?! **He's outside!** " We throw on some shoes and run out after him. "Tenzo!" Yamato called his name. It was too dark for us to see clearly. " **Hay, he's headed to Kazuo's** " So that's where we went. Once there I knocked on the door. "Kazuo, it's us. Have you seen Tenzo?" I ask though the door. It opens and I'm pulled inside. Haru is sitting on the couch with Kazuo. Aoi was leaning against a wall with a book. I look to where the purple hand was coming from, Tamotsu was the one responsible for tugging me. Tenzo hugged me. Given he's not that tall, his face went into my stomach. "Mommy."

Yamato walks in. "Did you find him?" Tenzo readies himself and tries to shield me behind him. He makes the tora sign and a slightly taller blue person emerged next to him. "You meanie. You bit mommy, " I noticed Haru stiffen at his words. " **Hurting her isn't nice.** " The blue child said next to him. Yamato put his hands in the air. "Tenzo, I wasn't hurting her." He said calmly.

"Liar! She was making weird noises!" Aoi chuckles. Tenzo pulled out a kunai. Everyone froze where they were, now realizing how serious the situation was getting. "Honey, where did you get that? **Put it down.** " I reached for it. At the same time the blue child grabbed my hands and hugged them to me. " **Mommy, we don't want you to get hurt.** " I glance over at Kazuo and Haru for some help. Kazuo got to his feet. "Tenzo, put it down. Your dad wasn't hurting her."

"Uncle Kazuo, how are you so sure? Koji said her heart was speeding up." That must be the blue child's name. Koji nods in my stomach. Kazuo and Tamotsu nod at one another. The two began to approach him slowly. " **You need to trust us.** "

"He would never hurt her." Kazuo was right behind him now. He grabbed Tenzo's hand that was holding the knife. Tamotsu pulled the knife out of his hand. Kazuo picked Tenzo up and tossed him over to Aoi. He caught him and held him tight enough so he couldn't move. "Nngh! Let me go!" He tried to struggle.

" **Tenzo!** " Koji ran towards him. I release Hoshi to go after him. Both her and Tamotsu hold Koji still. Yamato walks over to me. "Stay away from mommy!" I give him a sympathetic look and turn to Yamato.

"He's a lot like you Mikki." Yamato rubbed my back.

"Yeah. Tenzo listen. Your father wasn't hurting me. Much like Uncle Kazuo said, he'd never hurt me." Tenzo calmed down a little. I walk over to Kazuo and slap the back of his head. "Don't throw my kid. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Kazou rubs his head.

"Sorry, it's all I could think of at the moment." I turn my gaze to Koji.

"As for you," I walk over to him. His gaze followed me. "Welcome to the family. You and Tenzo will love the jutsu you're gonna learn from Tamotsu and Hoshi here." I pet his head. He smiled just like Tenzo does.

"Mommy, that's Tamotsu and Hoshi?" I nod. Finally we can let him know. Aoi releases lets go of him so he could walk over to them. "Honey, how did you learn to separate?" Tenzo points to Koji.

"He told me. I heard him first on my fourth birthday. He was singing along with us." Koji and Tenzo hold hands as Koji goes back in him.

"Ah, he's so full of youth." Everyone turns their heads to Gai who walked down the hall towards us. Aoi smiles "Yo, nice of you to join us." Aoi and Gai are really close now. They've been on lots of missions together. Aoi led Gai's team on missions before when Gai couldn't. I am unsure if Gai knows Aoi's feelings. Gai is rather dull in that subject.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I did all that. I just…" His eyes filled with tears. Yamato puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You just wanted to protect you mother. I'm proud of you. Even if you had the intentions of hurting me." Yamato smiled and picked him up in his arms. Tenzo wraps his arms around Yamato's neck. "I still have one question." Yamato tilted his head to the side.

" **Why was mommy making those noises?** And why was your face in her neck?" My face felt hot and my head felt light. Aoi chuckles and Kazuo tries to hide his laughter.

"Um, we'll tell you when you get older." Yamato's face was a little pink as well. " **Really?** " Koji questioned. He nods and looks back at me. "Come on let's head back. A certain _someone_ should be in bed right now." Tenzo rests his head on his neck and starts to drift back into sleep. Yamato looks back at me. "I love you Mikki."

I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. "I love you too."

 _My first completed FANFIC! I'm so happy! And a little sad. But hay, time to start another! I don't know what I'll call it though. Thank you so much for all my supporters. You guys/gals rock!_


End file.
